Sacrifice
by Ai-Sama
Summary: What would have happen if Kevin Flynn had taken Sam to the Grid before Clu's betrayal? What if it was Sam who was brainwashed instead of Tron? What would happen after cycles of seperation they met again? This is SLASH! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my! It's been sooo long since I've posted here! Here's a story me and my friend have been working on! Enjoy!**

_'Italics'_- thinking

* * *

**Sacrifice**

**Prologue**

"Please?"

"Kiddo…"

"Please?"

"You know I can't…"

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! You always say you're going to take me, but you don't!" A little boy with curly blond hair begged, while flailing his arms around.

"Sam…"

"Today is my birthday! It could count as a birthday present! I'm just asking just this once! Just once! Please!" Sam begged his dad. Using his puppy-dog eyes as a safe bet, since it always worked before.

Kevin sighed, pushing a hand through his hair and looked at his son. Seeing the hope and desperation in his son's eyes he just couldn't say no. _Plus he's using the puppy dog eyes. The little sneak, _Kevin thought, smirking a little. _Like father, like son. _Finally coming to a decision he said, "Alright, alright. I'll take you with me, but you have to promise to stay with me the entire time understand?"

Blue eyes lit up with joy. A now seven year old Sam ran up to his dad and hugged him tight, screaming, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Finally. FINALLY! He'd get to see what his dad did. Finally he'd get to meet Tron and CLU!

He'd finally get to see the Grid.

* * *

**See the Review button? It compels you to review. So click on the button and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter one. Sorry if it's a little short, but my chapters will probably get longer as time goes by. Enjoy!**

**Thank you everyone who favorited my story! It makes me soo happy! **

**Thank you MarillaT'Pel for my first review! **

**Oh! I meant to put this in my last chapter. These characters are not mine. I make no money off of this. I'm just borrowing them. There. Now I can't get in trouble. **

_'Italics'- _Thinking

* * *

**Chapter one**

Blue light surrounded Kevin and Sam as the beam hit them. Sam closed his eyes, clutching his Tron action figure to his chest (yes he brought it along), a little nervous about the laser beam going through him, but his dad explained earlier that he wouldn't feel a thing. _But it's still weird, _thought Sam.

"Ok kiddo you can open your eyes." said Kevin, humor in his voice as he looked at his son, who still had his eyes closed. Very slowly Sam started opening his eyes and started to look around. Confused he looked up to his dad and asked, "Um, dad. Are you sure were in the Grid? It looks like we're still in the basement of your arcade." It looked exactly like the basement, only there was no laser and everything was in grey tones. There was hardly any color at all.

Kevin just laughed. "Yes kiddo we're in the Grid. Things here look a little similar to our world, but not by much." Kevin explained.

Sam just looked at him confused, "Huh?"

Kevin just smiled gently, "Come on, I'll show you." Taking his son's hand, the one that wasn't holding the action figure, _I wonder how Tron will react to that_, Kevin wondered, and led his son out of the basement and on to the Grid.

As Kevin led Sam up the stairs Sam was thinking, _I wonder what the Grid looks like. Is it as cool as my dad says it is? Is there really lightcycles? Games? Will I meet CLU? Will I meet…Tron?_ All these thoughts were rolling around in his head that he didn't notice that they had reached the double doors of his father's arcade.

Both stopped right at the doors, "Ok Sam, do you remember what I said to you?" Kevin asked looking down at his son.

"To stay with you the entire time." Sam replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kevin just smiled and ruffled Sam's hair making it more in disarray, "Very good kiddo. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Sam cried out, smiling a big smile, excitement rolling off of him in waves.

Kevin started to open the double doors, "Ok. Here we go."

* * *

**Cliffy! Don't you just hate me? Don't worry. I'm already on chapter two, but please be patient. **

**Please Review! I love reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter two! Thank you for the help my editor/beta Kisara B.! **

**Thank you to all who have favorited my story since the last chapter! **

**See. I promised that my chapters would get longer. Enjoy!**

**I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this.**

_'Italics'_- Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sam looked on in awe. He was here. He was actually on the Grid! With a gasp he yelled, "Woo Hoo! I'm here! I'm actually here! I can't believe it!" Sam starts to jump and run around. In the distance he saw something and started to run off towards it, forgetting his promise to his dad in his excitement.

Kevin, seeing as his son was no longer next to him saw him running away he yelled, "Hey! Kid you just promised to stay next to me and what is the first thing you do? You run away from me!"

Coming to a complete stop Sam looked back at his dad, with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry dad. I just forgot." Sam said.

Kevin came up to where his son was, with a stern look in his eyes. Sam looked down at his feet feeling really bad for what he did. _He's not going to send me back is he? _Sam thought.

Seeing the dejected look on his son's face Kevin's eyes soften and he sighed, "It's alright. Just don't do it again ok?" He said gently.

Sam looked up with a relieved smile and said, "Ok."

After a minute of staring at each other Kevin said, "Alright kiddo, first thing we need to do is get you a disk like mine." Kevin turned around and showed his son his light disk on his back.

"A disk?" Sam asked confused. "What do I need a disk for dad?"

_Oh man. How do I explain this?_ Kevin thought, turning back around, while scratching his head. "It's like a computer disk that saves all your data of the things you do here. Does that make sense kiddo?"

Scrunching up his face in confusion Sam shook his head and said, "No."

"Well you'll see what I mean when you get one." Kevin said.

Taking his son's hand again Kevin started to go in the direction where he knew where he could get a disk for his son.

-SC-

_This is so cool! _Sam thought as he looked left and right, while his dad led them down what looked like a street. _Everything's lit up like the city at home during nighttime, but waaay cooler. _

Coming to a stop Kevin said, "Ok kiddo we're here."

Sam looked up and saw a bluish black building with a huge neon white sign saying, "Crystal Disks? What's that?"

"This is where we're gonna get your disk kiddo." said Kevin.

Sam just stared at the building, shrugged, and said, "Ok."

Both walked up to the building and Kevin open the door letting Sam go in before him. Looking around Sam said, "I thought this was a shop or something. There's nothing here. It's completely empty."

"Patients Sam." Kevin answered.

Sam watched as his dad move up to a grey wall and put his hand on it. All of a sudden the whole room lit up white.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sam, jumping a little.

All the lights ended up meeting in the middle of the room where a platform started to rise up. The platform itself was only two stairs high, easy for anyone to get on.

Kevin came back to his son and said, "Ok kiddo, get up on the platform and we'll put the disk on you."

_We?_ wondered Sam, but did as he was told. Once he was on the platform the wall on the left from him opened up revealing a woman all in white, with white neon lights on her, white hair that was up in a bun, white skin, and by the look of it even her eyes were white.

While she came up to Sam all he could think was _Wow. She's pretty. _"You're pretty." Sam said without thinking, blushing and looking away when he realized what he said.

The woman smiled at the complement, eyes sparkling with warmth and amusement. Kevin just laughed with warmth and affection.

With laughter still in his voice Kevin tried to introduce the two, "Sam, this is Gem the Siren. Gem, this is my son Sam."

"Hello Sam." Gem said in gentle voice.

Looking back at Gem Sam said in a hushed voice, "Hi." still a little embarrassed about earlier.

Remember what his dad just said earlier about Gem he asked, "Um Miss Gem…can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Sam you may." said Gem.

Gathering up his courage he asked, "Why did my dad call you a siren?"

Gem just smiled and said, "That is just my job description. I put on the armor and disks for Programs. And on rare occasions Users as well."

"Users?" Sam said in confusion.

"That's what we are kiddo. We're called Users here." chimed in Kevin, who had been watching the exchange between Gem and his son with amusement. _I'm glad that went well._ thought Kevin.

"Alright. You ready for your disk Sam?" asked Kevin.

"It won't hurt right?" asked Sam, a little nervous about having something put into his back.

"Not at all Sam." said Gem, walking over to the back wall and opening up an in the wall cabinet and pulling out a light disk. Once she had one Gem closed the cabinet and walked back over to Sam and Kevin.

Gem walked around Sam to get to his back. When she got to her destination she saw there was a little problem.

"Hmm. Well this is a problem." said Gem.

"What?" said Kevin, coming around to see what the problem was.

"The light disk is too big." commented Gem, showing the size of the light disk to Kevin.

"Oh." said Kevin. After a second of just staring at the disk he exclaimed, "Oh! Duh! I can fix that!"

Taking the light disk out of Gem's hands Kevin held in both hands and stared at it for a second. All of a sudden the disk started to glow and shrink in his hands. And just like that it stopped glowing and shrinking.

"There! Perfect!" smiled Kevin, handing it backed to Gem who looked at him in awe.

"Wow! Dad! That was so cool!" exclaimed Sam, who had watched the whole thing with his head turned to his dad.

"Heh. Thanks kiddo. Now turn back around so we can put this on." said Kevin, feeling proud about impressing his son. _Oh yeah. I'm awesome!_

Sam nodded and turned back around waiting for his disk to be installed into his back.

After a second Sam felt a little pressure on his back and then a click was heard.

"There! It's in. You can move now Sam." Kevin said.

Sam got off the platform and tried to look at his disk. "I can't see it." Sam said, pouting a little.

"Over here Sam." said Gem, who was standing by a full length mirror. _Where did that come from? _wondered Sam, but just shrugged it off and walked over to it.

Turning around Sam saw his light disk for the first time.

Following his son over to the mirror Kevin asked, "Well Sam what do you think?"

"Whoa! So cool! Hey! It looks just like the one that you have dad!" Sam smiled, looking up at his dad. Then looking over at Gem he smiled at her and said, "Thank you Miss Gem for my disk."

Gem smiled back and said, "You're quite welcome Sam. I'm glad you like it."

_Such manners. He gets it from his mother. _Kevin thought with a sad little smile on his face.

Seeing the look on his dad's face Sam asked, "Dad? Are you ok?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Kevin replied, "Yeah. I'm fine kiddo. Just thinking about some things. Well we should probably get going. I still have more to show you." Turning to Gem he said, "Thank you again for the disk."

Gem just nodded at Kevin, as Sam came up to his dad's side. Taking his son's hand both father and son started to leave. As they reached the door Sam looked back at Gem and said, "Bye Miss Gem! I hope I see you again!"

Gem just smiled and waved thinking, _What a sweet User._

Walking out the door Kevin saw something and just smiled a big smile. Nudging his son he said, "Hey Sam. Look in front of you."

Sam turned his head around and gasped.

* * *

**Cliffy! What could it be? What could make Sam react like that? I guess you'll just have to wait for chapter three to find out!**

**Working on chapter three, but please be patient.**

**Review Please! Or you'll make young Sam cry. **

**AN- mini disk for Sam :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter three! Sorry for taking so long. I was trying to get the ball rolling for the story.**

**Thank you everybody who favorited and reviewed since the last chapter! It makes me really happy to know people like my story!**

**WARNING: Beware The Fluff!**

**Tron and Sam Bonding! Enjoy!**

**I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this.**

_'Italics'_- Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Eyes wide Sam just stared ahead of him. _Oh my…Is…Is it… Is it really…_

"Tron! My Man!" exclaimed Kevin, walking up to the Security Program, while clutching his son's hand in reassurance as he saw the blown away eyes and how he clutched his action figure to his chest.

"Hello Flynn." responded Tron, while the whole entire time watching Sam with curious eyes.

"Flynn may I ask who that is next to you?" inquired Tron, still looking at Sam, while thinking _I've never seen someone so…short before._

Kevin just laughed and said, "Of course! Tron this is my son Sam. The one that I talk about all the time?" Seeing Tron's eyes widen in realization Kevin turned to his son and said, "Kiddo this is Tron."

Sam just kept on staring at Tron and started to mumble out, "You're…you're…" but just couldn't finish the sentence.

Tron, a little concerned looked at Kevin and asked, "Flynn is he alright?"

Kevin just snorted and replied, "He's fine. He's just been very anxious to meet you." Winking at Tron he nudge his son and said, "Hey kiddo, snap out of it."

Realizing what he was doing Sam finally blurted out, "You're Tron!"

Silence greeted his statement. Then out of now where Kevin threw back his head and laughed, while Tron just looked at him with a blank expression. _Oh Man! Embarrassing enough? _thought Sam, looking away in embarrassment, cheeks turning pink. _He must think I'm an idiot! Please ground open up and swallow me whole!_

Trying to get his laughing under control Kevin said, "So, introductions are over we should probably get going." talking to both Tron and Sam.

Tron just nodded and started to walk away with Kevin and Sam behind him. Seeing as Sam hadn't said anything since his blurt out he looked down and saw he was looking down at his feet, clearly still embarrassed of what he had blurted out. Coming to a stop Kevin crouched down in front of his son and said gently, "Hey kiddo. You alright?"

Sam just nodded his head, still not bothering to look up or say anything.

_Poor kid. He's really out of it. I need to snap him out of it. _thought Kevin. "Hey kiddo…what happened back there is no big deal. I mean you should have seen the way I reacted when me and Tron first met. It was one for the record books." said Kevin, trying to cheer up his son.

Sam finally looked up from his feet and looked at his dad and replied, "Really?"

"Really!" Kevin said earnestly, glad his son was getting back to normal.

Sniffing a little bit he Sam said, "Ok."

Unbeknownst to them Tron had also stopped and had watched the whole exchange between father and son, and never seeing the warm eyes and the soft small smile. Wiping off his smile and trying to hide his emotions behind his eyes, Tron cleared his throat to get both Flynn's attention and said seriously, "Flynn, Sam, we probably should get going. There are things that need to be done before you head back home."

"He he. You're right Tron. Ready to go Sam?" asked Kevin, getting up and taking his son's hand again.

"Yep." replied Sam. All he could think about was _Tron said my name! I can't believe it!_ Smiling he followed his dad and Tron to their destination.

-SC-

"Whoa! Dad! You work here?" exclaimed Sam, looking at the building._ No! Scratch that! Not a building! A Tower! _thought Sam, eyes wide.

The tower was tall…really tall. It glittered in the darkness of the Grid, with silvery blue lights blinking on all four sides. It looked the national monument in Washington DC.

"Yep, that's where I work kiddo." answered Kevin. Arms wide open he came in front of Sam and with a dramatic pause he finally said, "Welcome to Circuitry Tower."

"Was that really necessary Flynn?" commented Tron, looking a little annoyed.

"Of Course! I have to make a good impression on my son!" exclaimed Kevin, looking a little insulted at what Tron said.

While the two bickered Sam was staring at the tower in awe. _So the tower is called Circuitry Tower huh? _thought Sam. Another thought came to mind and suddenly Sam put his hand in the air and shouted, "Question!"

The shout stopped both Tron and Kevin argument and Kevin asked, "Yeah kiddo?"

"Why is it called Circuitry Tower?" asked Sam, while putting his hand down.

The question kind of threw Kevin and Tron just smirked at him and asked, "Yeah Flynn? Why is it called Circuitry Tower?"

"Um..well…you see…" stammered Kevin, glaring at Tron. He knew perfectly well that he hadn't paid much attention to the details. He was busy doing everything else and worrying about Sam at the same time. He looked at his son who was watching him with expectation in his eyes. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Tron took pity on him and turned to Sam and explained, "The reason it's called Circuitry Tower is because all the data in the Grid comes straight here, so we can make sure nothing happens, and if something is amiss we can find and fix it before it gets out of hand."

"So what you're saying is that everything here, in this one building is interconnected with each other?" asked Sam, looking up at Tron.

Tron was surprised to see how perspective Sam was. _Very knowledgeable for a young User. Of course he is the son of Kevin Flynn. _thought Tron.

"Is that why the tower is so high, so you can see everything?" Sam asked Tron.

"That's right." said Tron, smiling a little. Sam smiled back.

_Awwww! Their bonding! _thought Kevin, smiling as well. Hating to break up their bonding moment Kevin said, "Hey guys! We should probably head up! CLU's probably waiting!"

_CLU!_ screamed Sam in his head.

"Coming Flynn." said Tron.

All three walked up to the tower's doors and went inside.

"Wow. It looks different from the inside." commented Sam, stopping in the middle of the floor, while looking up and gazing at everything.

Inside the tower everything was glittering a silvery white, instead of the silvery blue that was on the outside. All over the walls there were what looked like TV screens that had a bunch of numbers and letters flying across the screens.

"Is that the data you were talking about?" asked Sam, looking at Tron.

"Yes. This way we won't miss anything." answered Tron.

Kevin was looking at some consoles to make sure everything was alright when he heard a beeping noise coming from the console he was looking at. Seeing the word CLU he knew something was up. Looking up he saw Tron talking to Sam. He said, "Hey guys! I just got a call from CLU! I need to go up and see what's up!"

"Do you need me to come with you Flynn?" asked Tron looking over at Kevin.

"Nah. It's fine. I can handle it." answered Kevin. Walking to the elevator that would take him to the top Kevin had an idea. Turning back to Tron he asked, "Hey Tron, could you show Sam around the tower? This shouldn't take long at all."

Sam eyes widen. _Alone? With Tron?_ thought Sam, looking up at Tron. _Thank You Dad! _But seeing the hesitation in Tron's features Sam said quietly, "Um, Tron."

Hearing his name Tron looked down at Sam with questioning eyes.

"You don't have to stay with me or show me around. If you would rather go with my dad I understand. I'll just stay here." said Sam feeling a little disappointed that Tron didn't want to stay with him. _But he really doesn't know me, so I don't really blame him. _thought Sam.

Seeing the dejected look on Sam's face Tron started to feel guilty. Coming to a decision he said, "No. It's fine. I can show you around. If your father needs help he'll let me know…besides I don't need to watch him all the time." Hoping to get a smile out of Sam, which worked.

"HEY! I Heard That!" yelled Kevin in the background. Turning back around he hid the smile that was forming and walked toward the elevator. Pushing the UP button the elevator doors open and he walked inside. Turning around he looked at Tron and Sam and said, "I'll be back soon! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" yelled Kevin as the doors closed.

_Don't do anything you wouldn't do? That means we can go and do anything we want…that isn't dangerous…or life threatening…or downright suicidal. ____thought Tron._

Once Kevin was gone awkward silence began to fill the air. Sam and Tron just stood there looking away from each other. Sam was still a little sad from the hesitation he saw on Tron's face when his dad suggested he stay with him. _Oh man! This is embarrassing! I don't know what to talk about. And the discomfort is NOT helping! _thought Sam.

Tron was having the same problem. He was looking for something, ANYTHING, which could help dispel the awkwardness. Finally his eyes landed on Sam. He noticed that Sam was clutching something close to his chest. Tron moved a little to get a better look, hoping that he would not catch the attention of the young boy and have the awkwardness intensify.

Feeling eyes on him Sam looked up to see Tron looking at him, only not at him, but looking at his action figure he was holding.

"Oh! Do you want to see it?" Sam said, holding out his action figure to Tron.

Coming closer to Sam Tron looked at the figure. "…Is that me?" inquired Tron, curious to see the small replica of himself.

"Yep! My dad had it made for me! I also have a CLU action figure, but I like yours more!" exclaimed Sam with a big smile on his face.

Something shifted inside Tron at Sam's confession. _What was that? _thought Tron as he felt his face heating up.

Sam, unaware of Tron's musings asked, "Have you ever seen an action figure before?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Tron said, "No. I have not."

"Really? Well you can have this one if you want." said Sam holding out the action figure to Tron.

Shocked at the gesture Tron said, "Sam I couldn't…" but was interrupted.

"Please take it. I can ask dad if he will make me another one." said Sam, still holding out the action figure.

Tron looked at the action figure then back at Sam. Seeing the kind eyes and smile he took the action figure, holding it like it was made of glass He looked back at Sam and said quietly, stuttering a little, "Th-thank you Sam."

"You're welcome." answered Sam.

There was a comfortable silence, until…

BEEEEEEEP!

Tron and Sam jump and look at the console that had made the noise.

* * *

**Cliffy! I know, you hate me. What could that beep be? Is it good news? Or bad news? Did something happen to Kevin? I guess you'll have to come back and find out.**

**Working on chapter four, please be patient.**

**AWWWWW! Isn't Tron and Sam cute together?**

**Review! You know you want to! If you don't you'll make young Sam cry and then Tron will have to come after you with his light disk.**


	5. Chapter 5

********

****

Here's chapter four!

**Thank you everybody you reviewed and favorited since my last chapter! **

More Tron and Sam Bonding! And finally CLU gets introduced!

Enjoy!

**I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this.**

_'Italics'_- Thinking

* * *

****************

****

**Chapter Four**

Another BEEP! sounded, and then…

"HEY GUYS! HOW YOU DOIN?" Kevin yelled through the screen.

_AWWW! Come On! Tron and I were finally connecting and dad has to go and ruin it! _

thought Sam, glaring at the console screen.

Tron walked up to the console and glaring a little said, "Flynn was that really necessary?"

"Yes." came the smart-alack remark.

Gritting his teeth Tron asked, "What do you want Flynn?"

Snickering a little into the console Kevin asked, "Have you taken Sam on that tour yet?"

_Does he know I can hear his snickering? _wondered Tron, getting a little irritated at Kevin's

shenanigans and answered, "No. Not yet."

"Well! Get on with it! I'll be an old grandpa by the time you guys get done!" exclaimed Kevin.

_What are you? Five cycles old? _Tron thought sarcastically. Just sighing to himself Tron just

said,"Alright."

"Cool! I'll see guys soon!" and just like that Kevin signed off.

Tron just sighed again and walked back over to Sam, who had been silent and waiting the whole time.

"You ready for that tour Sam?" asked Tron holding out his hand for Sam to take.

Sam looked at Tron's hand, smiled, looked up at Tron, and grabbed the offered hand and said, "Yep."

And with that Tron started to show Sam the tower and its function.

-SC-

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Sam, excitement rolling off him in waves.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Sam, but we should probably head up to go meet your father and CLU

now. Your father is probably anxious to see that you're all right." said Tron.

"You're probably right." said Sam. _Wow. I finally get to meet CLU! _thought Sam, as both he and Tron headed for the elevator.

Once they got to the doors Tron pushed the UP button and both waited for the elevator. A couple seconds later the elevator DINGED! and the doors opened. Both walked into the elevator and waited for the doors to close and for the elevator to go up. Once the doors closed the elevator started going up to its destination. The elevator itself was made of what looked like glass, so anybody could look out and see everything on the Grid.

"Whoa." said Sam, who was looking out the glass wall of the elevator, started to feel a little light-headed. Sam started to sway on his feet, but luckily Tron still had a hold of his hand so was able to steady him.

Concerned Tron asked, "Sam? Are you alright?" Seeing as Sam had become a little pale, almost turning white (which was a feat, since everybody in the Grid looked pale).

Clutching on to Tron to hold himself upright, Sam says, "Yeah. I'm ok. I just feel a little funny."

The elevator came to a stop with a ding and the doors opened. Tron took a step forward followed by Sam. All of a sudden Sam's sight began to blur and he started to collapse, but Tron was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"You are not alright." said Tron, concern lacing his voice. Without warning Tron lifted Sam into

his arms and held him bridal style.

With a squeak Sam threw his arms around Tron's shoulders and held on.

"TRON! Put me down! I can walk! I was just dizzy! I'm really ok!" exclaimed Sam blushing like mad.

"I'm not taking any chances." was all Tron said, without breaking his stride.

_What am I? A girl? _Sam screamed in his head.

Walking into the main console room of the tower, Sam and Tron spotted Kevin and another

Program. Not being able to see his face, since both people had their backs to them.

_Is that CLU? _wondered Sam.

Seeing as neither one heard him come in, Tron announced their presence, "Kevin, CLU. We're

here."

Both turned around at the same time as they heard their names.

_WHOA! Two Dads! Super weird! _thought Sam.

Seeing as his son was in Tron's arms he started to snicker, but there was concern in his eyes.

"Awww! Isn't that cute!" said Kevin walking up to Tron and Sam, wanting to make sure is son was alright.

Both Tron and Sam blushed. _DAD! FLYNN! _both screamed in their heads.

After his dad's statement Sam started to squirm in Tron's arms, letting him know he wanted down. A little hesitant at first Tron finally gave in and put him down.

Bending down to his son, Kevin asked gently, "Sam? You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just got dizzy on the elevator." Glancing up at Tron he continued, "He picked me up so I wouldn't fall over, but then he wouldn't put me down when I told him I was fine. He said "I'm not taking any chances."" finished Sam.

Kevin's eyebrows went up in surprise. _I know Tron's protective, but this is totally new. _thought

Kevin, looking up at Tron with a questioning gaze.

Tron just looked back and shrugged.

The entire time the Program, now known as CLU, just looked on with indifference.

"So, what's this place?" asked Sam gazing around the room they were in.

Standing back up and throwing his arms wide open (_Oh no. Not again. _thought Tron_)_ Kevin said, "This is the most important room of the tower... Oh! And before I forget…" paused Kevin, walking over to his Program and putting his hand on his shoulder, "Sam this is CLU. CLU, this is my son Sam."

The two just stared at each other from different sides of the room. One with fascination, the other with a blank expression.

Shifting from one foot to another Sam said a little hesitant, "Um, hi."

CLU just stared for a moment, blinked, and just nodded.

_Awkward. _Kevin thought looking back and forth between the two.

Tron, on the other hand was looking at CLU oddly. _Something's off about him, but what? _thought Tron.

Trying to break the tension in the room Kevin said, "So kiddo, you want to see what we've been working on?"

Tearing his eyes away from CLU Sam looked at his dad and answered, "Yeah. That would be great."

Walking back to his son Kevin asked, "So kiddo, do you want to know about the Miracle…"

Talking to his son Kevin and Sam walked out of the room so Kevin could explain the 'Miracle' to his son. He didn't see Tron and CLU staring at each other.

A couple of seconds went by before Tron asked with a little bit of confusion in his voice, "What's the matter with you?"

After a minute of silence CLU just muttered, "Nothing." passing Tron to follow Kevin and Sam.

Tron just narrowed his eyes at CLU's back, before following him out of the room.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffy here, but that's ok. I can't always make you guys suffer.**

**What could be wrong with CLU? And what's this 'Miracle' Kevin keeps talking about? If you seen the movie you probably already know, but if you haven't then I guess you'll have to come back and find out!**

**Working on chapter five, please be patient.**

**Review Please! I would really like reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter five! I know all of you have been waiting patiently, and I thank you for that.**

**Thank you my beta Kisara B. for all your help with my chapters! **

**Thank you everyone who favorited and reviewed since my last chapter! It makes me really happy!**

**More Fluff between Tron and Sam! And also the beginning of Jealous!Tron! Enjoy!**

_'Italics'_-Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Walking into another room that lid up when they walked in, the room itself was filled with windows and a desk with a chair. In retrospect it looked like an office, only futuristic looking. Kevin led his son to the see through desk that had a flat computer screen on top of it. Kevin pulled out the chair that was behind the desk and sat down.

"Where's the keyboard?" asked Sam.

"Just watch kiddo." was all Kevin said. As he put both hands on the desk, little dots of lights started to come through. Seeing this Sam came closer to the desk. Looking at the surface he saw letters and numbers in the shape of a keyboard.

"That's your keyboard?" asked Sam with wonder in his voice.

"Cool right?" said Kevin with a smile on his face. He then reached up and hit a button that turned on the computer screen.

While the computer booted up Sam started walking around the room. As he looked around, Sam heard a noise and looked toward the opening of the room to see CLU walk in, followed by Tron.

Sensing the tension between the two Sam backed away slowly and went to go stand by his dad.

_I wonder what happened. _thought Sam.

After a few minutes of silence it was broken by Kevin's, "Finally!"

Jumping a little, Sam looked at his dad and asked, "Finally what dad?"

"I finally found the file." answered Kevin looking at the screen with a file on it labeled "The Miracle". In it were notes, stats, and other configurations. At the top of the page was the word ISOs.

"ISOs? What's that?" asked Sam.

Kevin turned to his son with excitement and happiness in his face and said, "ISOs are self-made Programs. They came to being on their own, without the help of Users like us. I've named them my miracle, because the things we could learn from them, it could change our world for the better."

Throughout his whole explanation neither he, nor Sam, saw the subtle flinch or the darkening of the eyes of CLU, except Tron, who had at the majority of the time had been watching CLU.

_What is the MATTER with him? _Tron thought narrowing his eyes once again. _Something has changed, but what?_

"Cool!" exclaimed Sam. Wonderment shining in his eyes. _Something that could change our world for the better? That would be great! _thought Sam.

"I know! Aren't they?" said Kevin.

Before another discussion could start between the two, CLU cleared his throat, and said in a flat, monotone voice, "Hey Kevin? The kid looks like he wants to meet the ISO's." Turning to Tron he said, "Why don't you go and take him? You have to go down there for a security check anyway."

Eyes widening Sam looked at his dad and begged, "Can I Go? Please? Please? PLEASE?" Using once again the puppy-dog eyes look.

_Dang it! Not the 'look' again! _thought Kevin. Looking up at Tron he asked, "Would you mind taking him?"

Looking between Kevin and Sam and seeing the hope in Sam's eyes he caved and said, "It wouldn't be a problem."

"YAY! Thank you dad!" yelled Sam, hugging his dad around the neck. Letting go Sam ran up to Tron and tackled-hugged him around the legs, almost knocking Tron over, and shouted, "Thank you Tron!"

Blushing like mad Tron muttered, "You're welcome."

Letting go of Tron Sam looked up and asked, "How are we getting there?"

"On a lightcycle." answered Tron, still with a little bit of a blush on his cheeks.

With a huge gasp Sam ran out of the room shouting, "What are we waiting for? Let's Go!"

"Sam wait!" yelled Kevin. Turning everything off he leapt out of the chair and ran after his son, with Tron right behind him.

No one saw the cruel smile that had formed on CLU's face, as he followed them out of the room.

-SC-

Outside of Circuitry Tower stood Kevin, Sam, Tron, and CLU.

"Ok Sam here are some rules…" said Kevin, but was interrupted by Sam.

"Whaaaat? Ruuuules?" said Sam, in a whiny tone.

"Ooookay, guidelines. Is that better?" Kevin said exasperated. "I would of told you them sooner, but you ran out of the room." said Kevin with a pointed look to his son who just looked away with embarrassment, pink blossoming on his cheeks. Behind him he heard Tron chuckle in amusement.

"One: stay with Tron the entire time. Two: do what he tells you to do. And three: Don't talk to strangers. Got it?" said Kevin, with thumbs up.

"Got it." answered Sam, mimicking his dad.

"Flynn? Are you not coming with us?" asked Tron.

Looking at Tron, Kevin answered, "Me and CLU have a few things to finish up here and then we'll meet you guys' there. Besides I trust you with him. Just be careful on the lightcycle."

Tron, looking a little insulted said, "Of course I'll be careful on the lightcyle. I'm not you Flynn."

_Thank god for that. _thought Kevin. Silently Kevin just smiled and nodded.

In the background CLU was propped against the wall of the tower, arms folded, and just looked plain old bored. Finally CLU said, "Kevin you should probably let them go. We still have things to finish up here."

Looking back at CLU, Kevin said, "You're right. I'll be done in a sec." Turning back he walked up to his son and ruffled his hair, "Ok Sam, be good and follow the ru... (Sam gave him a pointed look) guidelines, sorry, and have fun ok? I'll see you soon."

Looking up at his dad Sam smiled and said, "Ok dad."

Walking over to Tron Sam looked up and smiled. _More time with Tron! YAY! _

Tron, seeing Sam smile at him, smiled back and asked, "Ready to go?"

"YES!" said Sam in excitement. Looking around for the lightcycle and not seeing it Sam looked back up at Tron confused and asked, "Where's the lightcycle?"

Tron's smile grew and reaching up to his chest armor he pulled out a baton.

Sam looked at it in confusion and asked, "What's that for?"

"You'll see." was all Tron said. Without warning, Tron ran towards the street with the baton in his hand. In flash of light the baton disappeared and in its place appeared a motorcycle made out of neon white lights and black armor. Tron drove up to where Sam was and sat up on the seat looking at Sam with his smile still in place.

Eyes wide Sam stuttered, "That's…that's a…"

"Lightcycle? Yes it is Sam." answered Tron, now amused at his stuttering, remembering when he did it to him. _At least I know it means he's excited. _thought Tron.

Snapping out of his stupor Sam exclaimed, "Wow! It's so much cooler in person!"

Taking Sam by the hand, Tron picked him up under the arms and sat him in front of him. Looking over at Kevin, who was looking at Sam, Tron saw the worry and concern in his eyes.

Feeling eyes on him Kevin looked up and saw Tron looking at him. His expression reading 'Don't worry. I'll take care of him.' Relaxing a little Kevin nodded and looked back with an expression that read, 'I know.'

Bending forward to grab the handles again and to make sure Sam was secure between his legs, Tron asked, "Are you ready Sam?"

Blushing a little at how close him and Tron were, Sam just nodded his head.

"Ok. Hold on." instructed Tron. With a rev of the engine Tron sped away down the street towards their destination, neon blue residue trailing behind them.

Standing there for a second Kevin watched as Tron sped down the street with his son. _Please be safe. _thought Kevin. Feeling a presence next to him he saw CLU standing next to him.

"Come on Kevin." CLU said gently, yet still in a flat voice.

Sighing, Kevin just said, "I know. I know." Turning on his heel Kevin went back inside to finish his work.

Once CLU was all alone there was movement behind him. Without turning around he said in a commanding tone, "Do you know what to do?" Silence, but he knew the answer. "Good." And with that CLU walked back into the tower to assist Kevin.

-SC-

ZOOOOOM!

Sam tried to pay attention to where they were going, but the lightcycle was going so fast all he could see were flashes of neon lights. _I didn't know lightcycles could go this fast. _thought Sam. Seeing as the lightcycle was starting to slow down Sam was able to make out his surroundings. Coming up to their destination he was able to make out dark buildings with neon lights on them and some towers in the distant. There were two towers that were oval looking in design, with neon blue lights shining through gaps throughout the towers. "Is that where we're going?" shouted Sam over the noise of the lightcycle.

"Yes! There called ISO Tower!" Tron shouted back.

It took a couple more minutes to get to their destination. Finally coming to a complete stop Tron helped Sam off the lightcycle.

Looking around in wonderment Sam yelled, "SO COOL!" and once again forgetting what his dad told him ran off.

"Sam!" yelled Tron, going after the little boy. _The first thing he does is run off. _Tron thought, shaking his head. _It seems that he doesn't listen to the rules…or guidelines. Like father, like son._

Meanwhile, ahead of Tron was Sam, looking at everything a mile a minute, and barely running into the ISOs. Going around a corner too fast, Sam saw a girl in front of him and being unable to stop in time, he ran into her. "OOMF!" "OUCH!" Both yelled, going down hard.

The young girl that Sam ran into recovered first and sat back up. Glaring at Sam, she said irritated, "Hey! Watch where you going! You could really hurt somebody!"

Sitting up as well, while rubbing his head, Sam looked at the girl with a guilty expression on his face and replied, "I'm really sorry. I just was so excited to see this place I wasn't watching where I was going."

Seeing the guilty look on his face her glare softened, before falling off completely. Sighing she said in a stern tone, "It's ok. Just pay more attention next time!"

Sam just nodded and looked away embarrassed.

Looking at the unique Program in front of her, the girl stood up, and after a little hesitation offered her hand to Sam, she asked, "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here before? I'm Quorra by the way."

Looking up at the ISO and seeing the outstretched hand he smiled and took it. After a second to catch his breath Sam opened his mouth to introduce himself when suddenly…

"SAM!"

_Uh -oh. I'm in trouble. _Sam thought, while turning around to see Tron walking up to him.

"Sam! Are you alright? I heard someone yell!" Tron asked franticly, looking over Sam with his eyes to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Looking down at the ground, Sam said, "I'm fine. I just wasn't watching where I was going and ran into Quorra here." Pointing at the girl, now known as Quorra, who was behind him.

Tron looked at Quorra. She had short black hair and was wearing black armor with neon white lights. Her skin was pale and she had ice blue his blue eyes of the ISO Tron looked back at Sam and with a stern look asked, "Sam you do remember what your father said right?"

Still looking at the ground Sam just nodded his head.

"And what's the first thing you did?" said Tron.

"…Left your side." Sam said quietly.

"That's right. I should tell your father for not listening…" hearing that Sam's head shot up, eyes pleading. "but, I understand you were just excited, so I'll let it slide, just this once. But from now on I want you to stay by my side alright?"

Running up to Tron, Sam hugged-tackled him again, but this time Tron was ready. Nodding his head really fast into Tron's legs Sam answered, "Yes Tron."

Out of nowhere came a snort and then laughter. Both looked over at Quorra seeing that she had her arms around her stomach laughing away hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Tron said in irritated voice.

Finally calming down Quorra looked over at the two and said, "I'm sorry, but you said you were Tron right? The legendary Security Program that works side by side with the Creator?"

"Yes?" said Tron, not liking where this was going.

"Well when I thought of you I thought of a legendary warrior, not a babysitter who watches little Programs." answered Quorra with a smirk on her face.

Getting in front of Sam and with narrowed eyes Tron said, "I'm still that 'legendary' Security Program. And Sam here is NOT a Program. He is a User. He is Kevin Flynn's son, the Creator's son. His name is Sam Flynn." Anger was boiling in his circuitry. _How dare she talk about Sam that way! Never mind what she said about me! I will not stand for it! _Tron thought. But before he could do anything about it he felt a small hand on his arm. Looking down he saw that it was Sam. Looking into his eyes he saw kindness, understanding, and happiness shinning through. Seeing that look Tron felt his anger melt away making his body relax.

Feeling Tron's hand unclench, he looked back at Quorra, whose face was a mixture of shock and guilt said, "Tron was nice enough to take me with him on his run. And it was my fault from running away from him. I was just so excited to see this place and the ISOs. So please be nicer to him from now on."

Two shocked faces just looked at him. Quorra, just nodded her head, while Tron looked at him in amazement. _No one has ever defended me before. _was all Tron could think.

Letting go of Tron's arm Sam walked up to Quorra and smiled. "I think we all got on the wrong foot." said Sam, who was still smiling. Holding out his hand he said, "Hi! I'm Sam Flynn."

Looking at the outstretched hand Quorra looked at it curiously, not knowing what to do.

Realizing that Quorra didn't understand Sam said, "You're supposed to give me your hand and introduce yourself. It's how people greet each other back in my world."

Doing as she was told Quorra held out her hand for Sam to take. Feeling the little hand in hers Quorra smiled and said, "Hello Sam Flynn. I'm Quorra."

The two just smiled at each other, while Tron, who was behind Sam, looked on in amazement. _Unbelievable. _thought Tron too shocked for words.

A couple of seconds of silence went by until Sam said, "So! With that out of the way! Quorra? You want to be friends?"

"What?" said Quorra.

_WHAT? _thought Tron in outrage.

"Yeah! Other then how we met I would really like to be friends! You seem really cool!" exclaimed Sam, with a big smile on his face.

Blushing at the complement, Quorra smiled and said, "I would love to friends Sam Flynn."

"You don't have to call me Sam Flynn. Sam's just fine." said Sam.

"Ok…Sam." trying out the name and liking how it sounded, Quorra decided to just use his first name from now on.

While the two talked and Tron just watched, sulking a little (which he'll deny till the end of time!), they didn't notice the dark figures creeping up on them.

Without warning Tron moved in front of Sam and got into a defensive crouch, grabbing his light disk from his back.

Seeing Tron move in front of him, both he and Quorra looked up to see what had made Tron do this. About seven Programs had come out of nowhere and were heading towards them. At first glance they almost looked normal, but Sam saw that something was off…really off. For one they had black helmets that covered their faces, making it impossible to look through. And instead of the normal neon blue or white lights in their armor, it was orange. All of them had their light disks out. _What does that mean? And what do they want?_wondered Sam. Seeing as Quorra had mimicked Tron, Sam could only think one thing, _Trouble._

Tron, not taking his eyes off the Programs, said, "Both of you, find a place to hide."

"But…" protested Quorra, only to be interrupted by Tron, tension rolling through his circuitry.

"I need you to protect Sam for me." was all Tron said, and without warning rushed towards the orange Programs, light disk ready to be thrown.

With a curse, Quorra grabbed Sam's hand and started to pull him away from the fight that had started. "Come on! We have to go!" tugging on Sam to get him to move.

"Bu-but! What about Tron?" exclaimed Sam. Eyes wide, he watched Tron take two of the orange Programs out.

"Trust me! He can take care of himself!" said Quorra, finally getting Sam to move with her. Without warning one of the orange Programs threw their light disk at them. Acting quickly she deflected it with her own light disk. _Well great! I thought they had their attention trained on Tron! They're not as stupid as I thought they were!"_Quorra thought in irritation. Seeing that one Program unarmed, she threw her disk and got him straight into the chest, derezzing him. "YES! Got One!" shouted Quorra with a smile on her face, catching her light disk as it came back. Being distracted she didn't see that one of the Programs had slipped by Tron and had snuck up on them until Sam shouted, "Quorra! Look Out!" Turning back around quickly Quorra only saw a flash of something, feeling a flash of pain, and then nothing.

Taking two more Programs out Tron looked at the last one in front of him, but before he could finish him off Tron heard a scream, "TROOOON!" Hearing that it was Sam, Tron whipped around. What he saw made his circuitry run cold.

* * *

**Cliffy! I know! I'm horrible! **

**Oh No! What could have happened? What could make Tron react like that? Is Sam ok? I guess you'll have to come back and find out!**

**The reason I introduced Quorra so early is because she happens to be one of the keys for my fic in later chapters.**

**Working on chapter six, please be patient.**

**Just letting you guys know my Spring Break is over, so I won't be able to upload chapters as fast as I was, but I will try my best, just bare with me.**

**REVIEW! I love reviews! If you don't review you'll make young Sam cry, and not only will you have to deal with Tron, but Quorra too! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter six! And it's all thanks to my beta Kisara B.! Without her help it wouldn't have gotten done so fast.**

**We decided to hang out today and work on chapter six, before both of us went back to school tomorrow.**

**Spring Break is over for us this week, so chapters will probably not be uploaded as fast as they were, but they will get done, but please be patient.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed and favorited since my last chapter! Really you guys, it makes me happy to know you really like my story.**

_'Italics'_- Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Tron's face went white as he saw Sam in the arms of one of the orange Programs. At Sam's neck was the Program's light disk, with Quorra lying behind him unconscious.

"SAM!" shouted Tron, with desperation coloring his voice.

"Help Me!" Sam screamed in terror, his blue eyes shining with fright.

"Let him go!" Tron yelled. He started to advance on the orange Program, but stopped as he saw the Program's disk get closer to Sam's neck. Sam whimpered in fear.

"Come any closer and this User dies." came the graveled and distorted voice of the orange Program.

The other orange Program, seeing that Tron was distracted, came up behind him and hit him in the back of the neck with his baton.

Falling to his knees, all Tron could do was watch Sam as he struggled in the arms of his captor yelling, "STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM!"

The orange Program, behind Tron, raised his light disk, preparing to derezz him. Out of nowhere another light disk came and cut off his arm, leaving his disk to fall to the ground. Yelling in surprise and pain the orange Program backed away from Tron, who saw his chance to derezz that Program.

Spinning around, Tron thrust his disk into the Programs chest, derezzing him completely.

Meanwhile, the remaining Program, that was holding Sam, saw the light disk heading back to its owner.

Catching the light disk, Quorra, finally awake and aware, prepared to throw her disk again.

Turning around completely, the last Program pulled Sam to his side, getting ready to throw his light disk at Quorra. But before being able to do so, Tron's disk hits him in the back, derezzing him completely.

With a yell Sam falls to the ground with a THUD!

"SAM!" both Tron and Quorra yelled, running up to the young boy.

"TRON! Quorra!" Sam yells, with tears in his eyes.

When Tron reaches him, he bends down to make sure Sam's alright. Sam then jumps on him and hugs him, hiding his face in Tron's neck, shaking slightly. Returning the gesture, Tron wraps his arms around Sam tightly. Seeing Sam shaken up, Tron whispers in his ear, "Shhh. It's alright." in reassurance.

Quorra, watching the two in amusement, just sat there in silence, while thinking, _CUUUTE!_

A couple more minutes of silence passed by, that was until it was interrupted by the sound of lightcycles coming their way.

Clutching Sam a little tighter, Tron looked in the distance, only relaxing slightly when he saw it was Kevin and CLU.

Coming to a complete stop in front of the trio, Kevin jumped off his lightcycle, as it turns back into a baton, and runs up to Tron and Sam asking, "What happened? Are you guys alright?"

Standing up, with Sam still in his arms, Tron replied, "We're fine, but there seems to be a problem rising."

Rubbing Sam's back, Kevin asked gently, "Hey kiddo? You aright?"

Sam just nodded his head, still hiding his face in Tron's neck.

Suddenly they hear, "Oh…My…CIRCUITS! You're the Creator!" yelled Quorra, standing up, looking at Kevin in awe.

"Kevin is just fine. And you are?" Kevin asked, looking at the ISO with some amusement.

Stuttering, she said, "I-I'm Quorra. Ar-are you sure? You are after all the Creator."

Chuckling in response Kevin said, "It's fine. I'd rather be called Kevin or Flynn anyways."

Smiling, Quorra nodded her head in happiness. _First I meet the Creator's Son! And now the Creator himself!_ Quorra thought in delight.

Meanwhile, watching from his lightcycle, CLU glared, his black helmet hiding his expression.

Looking over at Sam, Quorra saw that he was still shaken up. Coming up with an idea, Quorra turned back to Kevin and said, "Crea..I mean Kevin. Sam still seems to be shaken up. Perhaps I could show him around the Towers? You know to get his mind off what happened?"

Both Kevin and Tron looked at her thinking it over. Coming to a decision, Kevin nodded his head and looked at his son and asked, "Do you want to do that Sam?"

Taking a second to consider it, Sam said, a little hesitantly, "Yes."

Putting Sam down, Tron watched as he walked up to Quorra. Seeing as she held out her hand for Sam to take, Tron saw him smile a little, reached out, and took her hand. Still staring he watched the two walk off in the distance. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Tron looked next to him and saw Kevin looking at him smiling.

"Come on. He'll be alright with her. We should make sure this place is now safe." replied Kevin.

Looking back at the direction that Sam and Quorra went one more time, Tron nodded his head, turning on his heel, with Kevin next to him, they went up to CLU and started their patrol.

-SC-

At the portal to the Real World, Tron, CLU, and Kevin, who was holding Sam in his arms, started walking up to the portal. Before leaving, Kevin turned around to CLU and Tron, and said, "I want you two to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. We don't want anything happening to the ISOs." Both just nodded, and with that Kevin walked into the portal.

Sam, looking over his dad's shoulder, looked at Tron and CLU, and waved goodbye.

Tron waved back, while CLU looked on with a blank expression.

With a flash of light Kevin and Sam were back at the arcade's basement.

Turning his head to look at his son, Kevin asked, "So kiddo? Did you enjoy your first trip to the Grid?"

Leaning back in his dad's arms, Sam replied, "Yep." After a little hesitation he asked, "Am I allowed to go back again?"

"Not next time kiddo. We still have some problems to sort out. But after that I promise to take you with me again." said Kevin.

"Promise?" asked Sam.

"Promise." answered Kevin.

* * *

**Yeah. No cliffy in this one. I made you guys suffer in my last chapter, so I decided to be nice in this one.**

**I will say this however, things are going to change, and not for the better. Let's just say for the worst. If you want to know what those changes are going to be then you're going to have to come back and read the next chapter.**

**Working on chapter seven, please be patient.**

**You see the Review button? It's telling you to push the button and review! Listen to the button and review! If not you'll make young Sam cry, and not only will you have to deal with Tron, but Quorra too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter seven! Thank you for all your help Kisara B.!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and favored since my last chapter! It makes me happy. And thank you for being patient for this chapter.**

**Not much happens in this chapter, but it's really important. It leads up to chapter eight, which is where the 'stuff' happens that I mentioned in the last chapter.**

**And no, Sam is NOT in this chapter.**

**However, there is more Jealous!Tron! Enjoy!**

_'Italics'_- Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The next day, Kevin returned to the Grid by himself. He wanted, no needed, to check out what could have happened the last time he was here. _What is going on here? Why did some Programs attack Tron and Sam? Why were these Programs orange? Does this mean that another Program like the MCP is here?_ All these thoughts were whirling in Kevin's head as he headed for Circuitry Tower. Pulling up to the front of the tower, Kevin got off his lightcycle, picked up the baton, and walked inside. Heading towards the elevator, Kevin hit the UP button and walked in as soon as the doors opened. Doors closing, Kevin pushed the button that would take him to the top. Coming to a complete stop the elevator DINGED! and the doors open letting Kevin out. Kevin walked briskly down the hall to the main console room where Tron and CLU were.

"Anything you guys?" Kevin asked as he walked in.

Both Tron and CLU looked up at what they were doing. CLU just shook his head, while Tron answered, "Nothing out of the ordinary. It seems everything is calm." _For now. _Tron thought to himself.

Sighing, and finally relaxing since he got here, Kevin said, "That's good. I wonder if that was a onetime thing. You know, just remnants of the MCP that have been hiding out?"

CLU said quickly, "It's a high possibility."

Tron looked at CLU with an odd expression. _He answered that_ _a little too fast._ thought Tron. Eyes snapping back to Kevin, Tron finally notice that Sam wasn't with him. "Flynn? Where's Sam? Is he here with you?" inquired Tron, looking over Kevin's shoulder, kind of hoping to see Sam in the hallway.

Kevin, seeing this, thought, _He's really become attached to him, hasn't he? _Smirking a little, he asked, "Why? Do you miss him?"

Blushing like mad, Tron looked away from Kevin, stuttering, "We-well, I…" Feeling a hand on his shoulder Tron looked up to see that Kevin had moved in front of him, and had a smile on his face.

"Hey. I'm just playing with you. No, he's not with me this time. I wanted to make sure everything here was safe before I brought him back." answered Kevin.

_But I wish he was here. I want to see him again… Wait…WHAT? What is the matter with ME? _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Tron just said, "That makes sense."

Suddenly there was an outburst from CLU, who shouted, "He's coming back?"

Both Kevin and Tron looked at him in surprise.

Kevin, with confusion on his face said, a little slowly, "Yeeeah. Of course he's gonna come back. I promised him after all."

Clearing his throat, CLU said, trying to cover up his outburst, "Oh…Well…I thought that it would be too dangerous for young Sam to come back since we have not solved the problem of the orange Programs."

"Weeell. You did agree that it was probably just old remnants of the MCP. We can easily get rid of that. And Sam will be perfectly safe." countered Kevin, looking at CLU oddly. _What's wrong with him? Now that I think about it, he hasn't been himself for awhile._ thought Kevin. "CLU?" asked Kevin, giving him his full attention, "are you ok? You both have been working hard lately. Maybe you guys should take a break."

Straightening his back, yet blushing a little from having Kevin's full attention on him, CLU replied, "I'm fine Kevin. And no I don't need to take a break…I'm going to go check out some more data in one of the back rooms." And with that he left the main console room in a hurried pace.

Tron and Kevin watched him go, one in suspicion, and the other in concern.

"Well…That was…Odd." commented Kevin.

Tron just kept staring down the hallway where CLU had disappeared to. _Something is definitely wrong with him, but what? _thought Tron. "Tron? Tron!" Hearing his name, Tron snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kevin and asked, "Yes Flynn?"

"I was gonna ask if you would come with me to ISO Tower. I want to make sure everything is alright down there in person." said Kevin, with a little concern in his voice. "Of course I can always go by myself if you need a break. I would totally understand."

Tron just smiled and said, "I'll come with you and I'm fine Flynn. Besides I'm not letting you go by yourself. We still don't know if the attack was an isolated incident."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok. Well I was gonna head out now." said Kevin, heading out of the room with Tron on his heels.

"What about CLU, Flynn?" asked Tron.

"Let's leave him alone for now. You know how he gets." answered Kevin. "Oh! By the way, do you know what could have happened to Sam's action figure? When we got back I saw he didn't have it on him, and I couldn't ask him where it was, because he was asleep by the time we got to the car."

_Action figure. Action figure. OH!_ "He gave it to me, as a gift." Tron answered softly, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Kevin looked back at Tron in surprise. "Really?" he said. Seeing Tron nod, Kevin said, "Wow. That's really surprising. He loves that thing. Hardly ever goes anywhere without it." smiling he continued, "He must really like you." After a second of silence Kevin heard, almost too soft to hear, an, "I like him too." Still smiling, he and Tron headed towards the elevator.

-SC-

"DAMN IT!" CLU shouted, smashing his fists into a console screen, almost breaking it. "That little brat is getting in the way! Tron, I could handle, but now this…this… little upstart is ruining everything!" Breathing heavily, CLU unclenched his hands. Pushing a hand through his hair he took a deep breath. "No problem. No problem. I can handle this. I'll just have to alter my plans." Finally relaxing, CLU smirked, and said, "Yes. Everything will work out in the end." Chuckling darkly CLU got to work.

-SC-

Coming to a stop in front of ISO Tower, Tron and Kevin got off their lightcycles and started to look around for anything suspicious.

"You know, we could always…" started Kevin, but was interrupted by Tron.

"No." Tron said

"Buuuut Troooon." whined Kevin.

"No Flynn. We are NOT splitting up." Tron said, just rolling his eyes. _Sometimes I wonder how old he really is. _thought Tron.

After a while of looking around and asking the ISOs if they've seen anything unusual, mostly getting the answer "No", did they finally decide to take a break.

"I'm glad nothing else has happened. Maybe it was an only one time thing." said Kevin.

"Perhaps." was all Tron said, but silently, he thought, _But I highly doubt it._

"Tron! Kevin!" someone behind them called out.

Stiffening Tron stopped, while Kevin, who also stopped, looked back to see who it was. _Oh No! _Tron yelled in his head._ Don't let it be who I think it is! Please! Don't let it be who I think it is! Don't let be…_

"Quorra!" exclaimed Kevin, happy to see her.

_Dang it! _Tron thought, irritation beginning to run through his circuits. Turning around stiffly, he saw Quorra running up to him and Kevin. _Wait a minute. Why am I irritated? _wondered Tron.

Smiling, Quorra stopped in front of them and said, "Hi! I heard you guys were around, so I decided to look for you guys." Looking around for a second, she turned back to Kevin and asked, "Where's Sam?"

Tron stiffened some more, while Kevin, totally oblivious to it, said, "He's not here this time. I left him at home. I wanted to make sure everything was safe before he came back. Speaking of which. You haven't seen anything suspicious have you? You know, out of the ordinary?"

Quorra thought for a second, shook her head and said, "Nope. Everything here has been fine since the attack. Nothing out the ordinary that I've seen."

"Well," Tron said, a little stiffly, "thank you for your time, but we should probably get back to Circuitry Tower."

_Ooookay. What's wrong with him? First CLU, now Tron. What the heck is going on with these two?_ wondered Kevin, looking at Tron. Turning back to Quorra he said, "He's right. We need to head back." Coming up with an idea he asked, "Hey Quorra. Do you think you could keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and report it back to us?"

Eyes widening, Quorra asked, "You want my help?" Seeing Kevin nod, she said, "Sure! I'll keep an eye out!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Kevin, smiling widely.

"Flynn, we really need to get going." Tron said. _Seriously? Why am I irritated? She didn't do anything wrong. _thought Tron, confusion running through him.

"Yeah. You're right. Hopefully CLU is in a better mood. See ya Quorra! Let me know if anything happens!" said Kevin, as he turned around and started towards the street.

Tron just nodded at her and followed Kevin.

"Bye guys! I'll keep an eye out!" Quorra shouted, waving at them. _Hmmm. I wonder what was wrong with Tron?_ shrugging she thought, _Oh well. _Turning back around, Quorra walked back the way she came, keeping an eye out, just as Kevin had asked her to do.

-SC-

Back at Circuitry Tower, CLU was at one of the back consoles muttering, "Capture…By any means necessary."

"CLU! We're back!" yelled Kevin, as he and Tron walked into the room.

Spinning around, CLU hit something on the console. Clearing his throat, he said, "You're back. That's good. I'm guessing everything was alright?"

"Yep." answered Kevin.

"Capture? Capture who?" Tron asked, suspicion coloring his voice.

"Oh. I was letting other Security Programs know if they run into anymore orange Programs they should capture them so we could question them for information." CLU answered in a flat tone, shooting Tron a little glare.

"Well! It seems great minds think alike!" Kevin said, smiling at CLU.

CLU looked at Kevin for a second, blushed, and looked away.

"We also asked an ISO to keep a look out too!" continued Kevin.

Eyes darkening a little CLU said, a little stiffly, "Really?"

"Yep. I figured we could use all the help we can get." said Kevin, oblivious to CLU's change in mood.

Fortunately Tron had noticed. Trying to steer away from the ISOs, he asked, "Were you able to find anything wrong while we were away?"

Snapping out of his darkening mood, CLU answered, "No. Everything was fine. There were no problems that I detected."

"That's good! I'm glad there aren't any more problems." exclaimed Kevin, relief flooding his body. _Thank God! I really want to bring Sam back. _thought Kevin. _Speaking of which… _"Guys. I really need to head home. I'm confident you guys can handle things here."

"Do you want me to come with you Kevin?" CLU asked, a little hope coloring his voice.

"Mmmm. Sure. Why not." said Kevin. _Maybe I can figure out what's wrong with him._ he thought. Turning to leave, he looked over his shoulder at Tron. Saying to him, "See ya Tron! I'll bring Sam next time and you can tell him how much you missed him!" Turning back around, he only heard a loud groan as his answer. Laughing he and CLU left the room.

-SC-

Riding on their lightcycles, towards the portal, Kevin looked over at CLU and asked, or shouted, over the noise of the cycles, "CLU!"

Hearing his name, CLU looked over at Kevin, showing that he heard him.

"Hey man! Are you ok? You seem to be actin a little weird lately! I'm kinda worried, and I think Tron is a little too!" shouted Kevin, worry and concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine Kevin! Just a little stressed! And now with the attack from the orange Programs I'm also a little worried!" CLU shouted back, the lie rolling off his tongue easily.

Nodding his head in agreement, Kevin shouted back, "I feel the same way!" Glad he was able to talk to CLU and figuring out what was wrong he turned back to the road, revving his engine, and sped down the road, with CLU right by his side, neon blue residue being left in their wake.

-SC-

Walking up to the portal Kevin and CLU stopped.

Turning his head to CLU, Kevin placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Smiling, he said, "Hey man. Thanks for your help. I couldn't do all this without you."

CLU nodded, blushing a little, said, "You're welcome."

Squeezing his shoulder one more time, Kevin let go and went into the portal. Turning around he looked at CLU, still smiling. After a second, there was a flash of light, and Kevin was back in his world.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffy, but I wonder what CLU could be planning...Well it's nothing good, we all know that. If you want to know what he's planning then you'll have to come back and find out!**

**Working on chapter eight, please be patient.**

**I know. A lot of scene changes, but it was necessary. If I hadn't, then this story would never get done.**

**Review Please! If you don't you'll make young Sam cry, and then Tron and Quorra will have to come after you with their light disks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter eight! Thank you for all your help my beta Kisara B.!**

**Thank you all who favored and reviewed since my last chapter! **

**I know you all have been waiting for this!**

**Beware the Fluff! Trust me the fluff was necessary, considering what's gonna happen. Enjoy!**

**I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I'm make no money off of this.**

_'Italics'-_Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

At the Flynn residents, Kevin and Sam were getting ready to leave for the arcade. Turning to his son, Kevin asked, "Hey kiddo! You ready?"

Sam looks at him with wide eyes and gasps and starts jumping up and down, yelling, "YES! YES! YES!"

They both made their way out of the house, with Sam practically running out the door, and into the car to drive to the arcade. In the basement Sam stood where he was last time waiting for his dad, who was setting up the laser. After a couple of minutes Kevin came over to Sam and took his hand. Looking down at Sam, Kevin smiled, and squeezed his hand.

Feeling the pressure Sam looked up and seeing his dad smile, smiled back.

There was a flash of light and both were back in the Grid.

Walking up the stairs Kevin kept his son's hand in his. _I really don't need him running off again. Heaven forbid he runs into an orange Program and I couldn't reach him in time! _thought Kevin. Reaching the double doors of the arcade Kevin pushed one of the doors open, since he still had a hold of Sam's hand. Both looking forward, Sam and Kevin saw…

"TRON!" yelled Sam, wriggling his hand that was still grasped in his dad's hand.

Seeing his son struggle to get free, Kevin let go of his hand.

Feeling his hand being freed, Sam ran up to Tron and hugged-tackled him in the legs, holding on tight.

Tron, bracing himself for the impact, put his hands on Sam's shoulders, chuckled, and said, "Hello Sam. How have you been?"

Looking up, Sam smiled, and said, "I've been fine. And you?"

Warmth flooded Tron's circuitry at the question. Smiling, Tron answered, "I'm well."

Sam's smile brightened. Putting his face back in Tron's legs, he muttered softly, "I missed you."

Eyes softening, Tron squeezed Sam's shoulders a little tighter. _I missed you too. _Tron thought silently. So caught up in the moment Tron didn't see or hear Kevin walk up to them.

"Hey Tron! You came all this way to get us?" Kevin said, smirking, with eyes saying, 'I know why you're here!'

Tron eyes snapped up to look at Kevin. Seeing the look on his face, he looked away blushing, just saying, "I wasn't taking any chances." Looking down at Sam to prove his point.

Sobering up a bit, Kevin said, solemnly, "Right."

Feeling the sudden mood change, Sam looked up at Tron, and then at his dad. "Is something wrong?" Sam asked, a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

Both looked at Sam.

Smiling at his son, as to not worry him, Kevin answered, "Nope. Everything's fine kiddo. No need to worry. Right Tron?"

Looking at Kevin, then down at Sam, and seeing the worry in his eyes, quickly agreed with him, "Yes. Everything is fine."

Believing them, Sam smiled and said, "Kay." Looking over at his dad Sam said, "Hey dad? Do you think it would be ok to visit the ISOs? I wanted to say hi to Quorra too."

Hearing that name, Tron could feel the stirrings of irritation going through his circuits. _AGAIN with that ISO! What is it about her that makes me feel like this? Especially when it comes to Sam? _wondered Tron, now with confusion running through him.

"That's fine. I see no problem with that." said Kevin. Seeing the confused look on Tron's face he asked, "Hey Tron, you ok?"

Tron, looked at Kevin, said, "Ah yes. I'm fine, Flynn."

Sam looked between the two with confusion on his face. _Is something wrong? _wondered Sam. "Are you sure Tron?" asked Sam, worry in his eyes.

Tron looked down at Sam, who was still attached to him, smiled slightly, though a little hurt, but not knowing why, said, "Yes Sam. I'm fine. It's really nothing."

Believing him, Sam smiled and said, "Ok." Looking at his dad, he asked with hope in his voice, "Lightcycles?"

"Lightcyles." answered Kevin, smiling at his son.

Forgetting his confusion and hurt for the moment, Tron smiled and shook his head. _Like father, like son._ thought Tron.

"YAY! Hey, can I ride with Tron?" asked Sam, pleading with his eyes.

Kevin glanced at Tron and said, "If it's ok with him then it's fine."

Sam looked up at Tron and pleaded, "Please."

Tron just nodded.

Sam yelled, "Yay!"

After a second of waiting for Sam to let go of him, and seeing how that was not going to happen anytime soon, Tron said, "You're going to have to let go for a second Sam."

Nodding, while blushing a little, Sam let go and watched as Tron and his dad pulled out their batons and watched in awe as their lightcycles appeared.

Tron picked up Sam and put him on the bike. Getting on behind him Tron looked over at Kevin to make sure he was ready. With a nod from Kevin, they drove off to ISO Tower.

-SC-

Coming to a complete stop in front of the towers Kevin got off his lightcycle, while Tron helped Sam down first and then got off himself. Both lightcycles turned back into batons.

"Well I guess we should start looking. Who knows where she is." commented Kevin, picking up his baton. Coming up to Sam he took his hand to make sure he wouldn't run off.

Sam held out his other hand for Tron to take.

Tron, who had already picked up his baton, took the offered hand, blushing a bit.

Seeing this Kevin just smirked and said, "Shall we?"

"Yep!" answered Sam, while Tron just nodded.

And with that all three started their search.

-SC-

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Failure is NOT an option this time."

"Yes sir."

"Now go. Do not come back until it's done."

"Yes sir."

Receding footsteps could be heard.

In the darkness menacing laughter could be heard.

-SC-

"I don't see her anywhere! And my feet are starting to hurt!" Sam whined.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll find her. Just a couple more minutes, then we'll take a break ok?" said Kevin. Awhile ago he had let go of Sam's hand, so he could go ahead and see if he could spot Quorra, while he left Sam with Tron. Kevin knew he'd be safe.

"Ok." agreed Sam, starting to feel really tired.

Seeing the fatigue that was coming off of Sam, Tron stopped, bent down, and picked Sam up bridal style.

With a yelp, Sam threw his arms around Tron's shoulders. "TRON!" yelled Sam. _NOT AGAIN! _Sam yelled in his head.

"What? You're tired. This way we can keep looking and you can rest." was all Tron said. _And if we never find her that would be fine by me._ Tron thought to himself.

Hearing the yelp and shout, Kevin whipped around, frantically looking for Sam and Tron, fearing the worse. What he saw almost made him double over in laughter. "Cute guys! Real cute!" shouted Kevin, who couldn't stop laughing.

Watching all this, was a Program, who was hidden in the shadows of an alleyway.

"Ok Flynn! Stop laughing! We still have to keep looking for the ISO!" shouted Tron, trying to be heard over Kevin's laughing.

Getting his laughter under control Kevin said, "You're right. Let's go."

With a couple of chuckles still escaping his throat Kevin and Tron, who was still holding Sam in his arms, kept moving, looking for the young ISO.

Tron, however, felt something was wrong._ I feel like someone is watching us._ Tron thought, clutching Sam a little tighter.

The Program that had been watching them came out of the shadows and snuck up behind Tron and shouted, "HEY GUYS!"

Kevin and Tron whipped around to see…

"Quorra!" shouted Sam, happiness shining in his eyes.

Seeing Sam in Tron's arms, Quorra smiled and said, "Hey Sam! It's nice to see you again!" Looking at him quizzically she asked, "Why are you in Tron's arms? You're not hurt are you?"

Remembering where he was and who was holding him, Sam blushed, and stuttered, "N-no. I- I'm no hurt. I was getting tired and Tron was nice enough to carry me. We were actually looking for you. I wanted to say hi." Looking back at Tron, shyly he asked, "Could you put me down please?"

Hesitating for a second, Tron put Sam down, but kept his hand on his shoulder, his irritation coming back full force. _Every time. I don't understand. Why does this happen?_ Tron wondered.

"Really? You were looking for me?" asked Quorra, her face lighting up in happiness. _He such a sweetheart! _thought Quorra.

"Yep." answered Sam, smiling at her.

"Hey Quorra!" said Kevin, who had joined the group.

"Hi Kevin." greeted Quorra. Looking over at Tron, he just nodded in acknowledgment. _I guess he's in a bad mood. Oh well. _thought Quorra.

"Quorra? That you?" came a timid voice.

Four pairs of eyes looked over at the new voice they heard. It was definitely another ISO, but it was a young boy. Black armor with neon white lights, short, shaggy black hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin made up the ISO.

"Ziv! Hey! Come here! I want you to meet my friends!" shouted Quorra, waving over the other ISO.

The ISO, now known as Ziv, came up to them a little hesitantly. When he got close enough Quorra threw an arm around his shoulders, making him stiffen for a second.

"Guys, this is Ziv. Ziv, this is Kevin Flynn, Sam Flynn, and Tron." Quorra said introducing everybody.

Eyes widening in awe he looked at Kevin and Sam, stuttered out, "Y-you're the C-Creator and the Creator's S-son!" Both just nodded. Turning to Tron, he looked at him in adoration and hero worship, "A-and y-you're Tron! You're the l-legendary Security Program and the reigning champion in the Games!"

A little flustered, Tron just said, "Yes. That's me."

"Oh My Circuits! You were amazing in the last games!" exclaimed Ziv, arms flailing.

"Thank you." said Tron, trying not to blush at the complements.

Eyes widening, Sam exclaimed, "The Games! I have always wanted to go to the Games!" Looking over at his dad he begged, "Can I Dad?"

Looking at his son, Kevin said, "Not today kiddo. Maybe another time."

"AWWWW!" whined Sam, looking away in disappointment.

Seeing the look on Sam's face, Tron taped his shoulder to get his attention.

Feeling the tap Sam looked up at Tron with a questioning gaze.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll take you next time when there is a match ok?" said Tron, wanting to see Sam happy again.

Eyes widening, Sam asked, "Really?"

Eyes softening, Tron said, "Really."

"YAY! Then I can cheer for you as loud as I can! Thank you Tron!" exclaimed Sam, joy radiating off of him in waves.

Blushing like mad, Tron said softly, "You're welcome."

Eyes widening in shock Ziv just thought, _Wow! Tron is blushing! _while Kevin and Quorra, putting an hand over their mouths, just smiled little smiles, both thinking, _Awwww! How CUTE!_

Snapping out of his shock, Ziv said, "Oh! I finally remembered why I was looking for you Quorra. I was going to ask if you wanted to train with me for the Games."

"Sure!" said Quorra. "I'd love too!" Turning back to Sam she asked, "Hey Sam. Do you want to come with us?"

Hearing the question Tron stiffened. _NO! I will NOT allow it! _Tron yelled inside his head, anger flooding his circuitry.

Sam, oblivious to Tron's rage, said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I want to stay with my dad and Tron."

Tron relaxed, hearing that Sam wanted to stay with him.

Watching Tron the whole time since the exchange between his son and Quorra had Kevin thinking. _This always seems to happen when it involves Sam. _Eyes widening he thought, _Could it be that Tron is jealous?_

A little disappointed, Quorra just said, "Ok. Well, maybe next time." Turning back to Ziv she said, "Come on. We better go, so we can get started." With that she and Ziv left. "Bye guys!" yelled Quorra, over her shoulder, while Ziv just waved shyly.

"Bye Quorra! Have fun training! It was nice meeting you Ziv!" Sam shouted back, waving both hands in the air.

-SC-

Somewhere, in the darkness there was a yell, "LET IT BEGIN!"

-SC-

With Quorra and Ziv gone, Kevin looked over at Tron and Sam, and said, "Well, I guess we should head towards the tower. I bet CLU is waiting for…"

But before Kevin could finish talking, out of nowhere, came the orange Programs. There were at least a ten of them this time.

Getting in front of Sam, Kevin exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding!"

Protecting Sam as well, Tron grabbed his light disk and said in confusion, "I don't understand! The consoles didn't detect anything! And CLU never said a word!" _And there's more this time! _thought Tron, worry starting to flow through his circuits. Seeing three of the orange Programs advancing, Tron ran forward to intercept them.

Kevin stayed behind to protect his son. He saw a Program running towards him and Sam. Grabbing his disk from his back he threw it at the orange Program, derezzing him. Looking over at Tron, who had taken out the three Programs that had advanced first, was now fighting two more, he shouted, "Hey! I don't like this! Do you think there's something wrong with CLU? He should have told us that there were more of these Programs!"

Taking out one of the orange Programs, Tron yelled back, "I agree! We need to check on him and make sure he is alright!" Spinning around he took out the other Program.

The whole entire time Sam stood back with a scared look on his face, blue eyes wide. _Is there nothing I can do?_ wondered Sam, feeling helpless.

The last four orange Programs split into two groups: two going after Tron and two going after Kevin and Sam.

Seeing the two coming at him and Sam, Kevin put up his disk to block the disk that was coming at him. While dealing with his attacker, Kevin didn't notice the other one slip around him, and going after Sam.

Sam didn't see the orange Program, as he was watching his dad the entire time, until it was too late. Feeling himself being picked up, he began to struggle. About to scream, the Program put his hand over Sam's mouth to stop him. Struggling effortlessly, Sam saw he was being carried away from Tron and his dad. As the orange Program started running, Sam saw that he was pulling out a baton. Knowing what that meant he bit the hand of his attacker. Grunting, the orange Program removed his hand from Sam's mouth, giving him the opportunity to scream, "DAD! TRON!" Tears were streaming down his eyes.

At hearing the scream, both Tron and Kevin whipped around and saw Sam in the arms of an orange Program, both yelling, "SAM!" They both saw that the Program already was in the process of bringing out his lightcycle. Taking out their opponents quickly, Tron and Kevin started running after the Program, only to see him driving down the street, neon orange residue left in his wake. Not stopping both pulled out their batons. With their lightcycles out they went after the orange Program.

_No! No! NO! This isn't happening! _Kevin thought frantically, fear and anger running through him.

_I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Sam! _thought Tron, feeling the same emotions Kevin was.

They tried to catch up, but the orange Program kept losing them down side streets and alleyways. However, going down one of the alleyways they lost sight of the orange lightcycle, along with it Sam. Both came to a complete stop, and they looked down the alleyway in despair.

Kevin started yelling, "This isn't happening! This isn't happening! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! How does a whole lightcycle just disappear into thin air?"

Tron stood there, shock and rage coursing through his body. Balling up his fists, Tron looked at Kevin and said, with controlled rage, "Let's head towards Circuitry Tower, and find out where that damn Program went. And to find out what happened to CLU." _If he had something to do with this, I'll DEREZZ him myself! _Tron thought in absolute fury.

Getting himself back under control, Kevin looked at Tron. Nodding his head, Kevin said, "Right." _Hang on Sam! We're gonna get you back! _Kevin thought, determination rushing through him.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! CLIFFY! I know! You all hate me! Oh No! Where is Sam? Will they get him back? Did something happen to CLU? If you want to know the answers, you'll have to come back and read the next chapter!**

**Yes. I made an OC for this chapter. If I hadn't then the dialogue wouldn't have gotten very far. I'm going to ask you guys if Ziv should survive or not, since we all know that all the ISOs get destroyed, except Quorra. If some of you guys didn't know that, I'm sorry for giving that away. So let me know if he should live or not.**

**Working on chapter nine, please be patient.**

**Review Please! If you don't you'll make young Sam cry, then Tron will have to come after you with his light disk. And considering how mad he is right now, he won't be nice about it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter nine! Sorry it took so long! I was having a little trouble with this chapter, but I was able to finish thanks to my beta Kisara B.! Thank you!**

**Thank you everybody who reviewed and favored my story since my last chapter! And thank you for being patient!**

**So now we have come to the beginning of the drama! Enjoy!**

**I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this what so ever.**

_'Italics'_-Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Pulling up to Circuitry Tower, Tron and Kevin got off their lightcycles and looked at the tower in confusion. Picking up their batons both walked up to the entrance doors.

"All the lights are off." said Kevin, confusion coloring his voice. "That's never happened before."

Taking no chances, Tron took his light disk off his back. Looking over at Kevin he said, in a serious tone, "Flynn. You should probably bring your disk out, just in case."

Doing as he was told Kevin grabbed his disk, and looking at Tron said, "Ok on three. One. Two. Three!"

Both pushed in the doors at the same time. They got into a defensive crouch expecting an attack. Seeing nothing but darkness they relaxed a little bit, but kept their guard up.

Looking around Kevin saw a lump in the middle of the room. Kevin moved slowly towards it.

"Flynn." whispered Tron, following behind Kevin. _What is he doing?_ wondered Tron.

"There's something over there." Kevin whispered back. Finally getting close enough he saw it was a body. Crouching down Kevin reached out and pulled the body onto its back. Seeing who it was, eyes wide with concern, Kevin exclaimed, "CLU!"

"What? !" exclaimed Tron, surprise coloring his voice. Going on the other side of CLU to get a better look at him, Tron crouched down as well.

Shaking CLU, Kevin was asking in a frantic tone, "CLU? CLU? Are you ok? Say something?" Finally get a grunt in response Kevin quit his shaking and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Oh, thank God." breathed Kevin, relief flooding his body.

Eyes opening slowly, CLU looked above him and saw Tron and Kevin looking at him in concern. "Kevin? Tron?" CLU said in a soft voice.

"CLU. Can you tell us what happened here?" asked Kevin, helping CLU sit up, with Tron's help.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, CLU said, "I came down to defend the tower from the orange Programs, but there were too many of them."

Tron looked at him in suspicion. _That doesn't make sense. He's one of the strongest warriors I know. There's no way he would be defeated that easily. _Tron thought silently, narrowing his eyes.

"CLU, we need to get to the main console room. One of the orange Program's took Sam and we got to find him fast." Kevin said his earlier fear and anger returning.

"We're going to have to take the stairs. I believe the orange Programs broke the elevator." informed CLU. Getting to his feet he waited for Kevin and Tron to get up as well.

The trio went over to a door that would take them to the stairs and which would lead them to the top of the tower.

"Come on! We need to get up there fast! Who knows what's happening to Sam!" exclaimed Kevin. He started running up the stairs, without waiting for either Tron or CLU.

"FLYNN!" "KEVIN!" yelled both Tron and CLU, who started running after Kevin.

"Flynn! Stop! We don't know if anymore orange Programs are up there!" shouted Tron.

Kevin, ignoring the protests of Tron and CLU, continued to bound up the stairs, taking three at a time.

Tron and CLU were behind him, trying to keep up with the desperate father.

Finally reaching the top floor Kevin pushed open the door, light disk in hand. Without hesitation Kevin ran down the hall towards the main console room, with Tron and CLU right behind him, disks out as well. Coming to a stop in front of the console room, Kevin kicked down the door with disk in hand, preparing to fight, but all that was seen were broken console screens and glittering glass on the floor.

The room was a total disaster. There were wires hanging from the ceiling and sticking out where some of the console screens had fallen over. Now and again sparks of light came out of the wires. The windows were shattered and almost all the screens had cracks running through them.

Kevin looked around in disbelief. "Damn them! Look at what they did!" shouted Kevin. Looking around for a screen that worked he said, "Tron! CLU! Help me look to see if any of the consoles are still operational!"

Nodding their heads, Tron and CLU got to work.

They looked at the different consoles, only to have them either fizzle out as soon as they were turned on or not work at all.

_This is hopeless! _Kevin thought in despair. _Almost all of them have been destroyed!_

"Flynn! CLU! I found one!" exclaimed Tron. He was in the back corner of the room. Somehow the screen had managed to get by without too much damage.

Both Kevin and CLU came up behind him to see for themselves. Mentally crossing his fingers Tron pushed the ON button. _Please! Please! PLEASE! _Tron pleaded silently. After a second nothing seem to happen, but then the screen lit up.

"YES!" shouted Tron and Kevin, while CLU just stayed silent.

Tron started typing in numbers and codes, trying to bring up a layout of the Grid.

"Will you be able to find Sam?" asked Kevin in desperation.

"If he still has his light disk on, then yes. We can track him that way." informed Tron, not bothering to look up from the screen. After a couple of seconds Tron finally found the layout he was looking for and brought it up. Punching in more codes Tron held his breath. _Please let this work. _thought Tron. After a second of typing in codes, the screen started beeping. Head shooting up Tron saw a dot of light flashing. "There!" exclaimed Tron, pointing at the dot.

CLU came up to the screen. After a second he said, "Looks like young Sam is in District 22, Sector 7. That's on the outskirts of the city."

"Well! What the hell are we waiting for? ! A written invitation? ! Let's Go!" exclaimed Kevin.

He rushes out of the room and down the hall way, towards the door that led to the stairs.

_Not Again! _Tron thought, as he and CLU went after Kevin.

They made their way to the bottom floor. Running out the door all three grab their batons, getting ready to ride their lightcycles. Pushing open the front doors the trio put the batons in front of them and in a flash of light all three are zooming down the street, heading towards District 22,

Sector 7, where Sam is being held.

-SC-

After a bit of riding they came up to District 22, Sector 7.

"Tron!" shouted Kevin.

Tron, hearing his name looked over at Kevin, giving him his full attention.

"Do you know where their keeping Sam? !" asked Kevin.

"Yes! I know exactly where he is!" answered Tron. _Thank our circuits he has his disk. _Tron thought.

Throughout the whole exchange CLU kept silent.

After a minute Tron yelled, "It's just ahead of us! Not much longer!" Tron sped up and took the lead, with Kevin and CLU right behind. Coming up to the building that held Sam, Tron came to an abrupt stop, forcing CLU and Kevin to do the same.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kevin. "Tron! What's up? !"

"SHHH! Look!" whispered Tron, pointing in front of them. In front of the building were two orange Programs standing guard.

Bewildered, Kevin said in a whispered voice, "How'd we miss that? ! They didn't even show up on the screen!"

Chiming in with a quiet voice, CLU said, "Perhaps their codes are hidden."

"Oh man. I hope you're kidding. That means we don't know how many are inside." Kevin said._ Sam. I hope you're ok._ thought Kevin, worry seeping in.

"Then we keep our guard up the entire time." said Tron, eyes narrowing in concentration. "We need to get moving. We should try to keep quiet to catch them off guard."

The trio pulled out their light disks, silently and stealth like came up to the two orange programs. CLU and Tron derezzed them on the spot before either could utter a word, while Kevin went up to the doors and without warning pushed them open, charging in, disk in hand. About fifteen orange Programs were inside.

Hearing the doors open the orange Programs looked up to see who had just barged in.

With Tron and CLU on either side of him, light disks in hand, Kevin shouted, "WHERE'S MY SON? !" Anger was vibrating throughout his body. Silence and the sound of light disks coming to life were his answer. "Tron, you take the ones on the right. CLU, you take the ones on the left. I'll take the ones in the middle." With that Kevin charged at the orange Programs, with Tron and CLU going after the ones they were assigned to.

Tron took out the first two without any problems, but in the back of his mind he was troubled. _There's more and more of these Programs! Where are they coming from? ! _Blocking a disk that was coming at him, Tron spun around and threw his disk at the unarmed Program, derezzing him.

CLU was having no trouble what so ever taking out the orange Programs. _Too Easy!_ he thought in delight. Taking out two orange Programs, CLU lunged at another one, putting his disk into his chest derezzing him. _Pathetic._

Looking over at CLU, making sure he was alright, Tron saw he was taking out the Programs like they were nothing. _I thought CLU was hurt. _Tron thought in confusion. Snapping out of his thoughts Tron took out another Program.

Kevin, on the other was having a little bit of trouble. He took out one and blocked another disk that was coming at him. Throwing his disk, Kevin derezzed the closest Program that was next to him. Out of nowhere a disk nicked his arm. Wincing, Kevin caught his disk and threw at the one that had hit his arm. _Damn it! I forgot how much those hurt!_ thought Kevin. To busy concentrating on his arm Kevin didn't see the two remaining orange Programs until two disks flew past him and derezzed the two Programs. Looking behind him he saw that Tron had thrown the two disks, while CLU just derezzed his last target with ease. "Thanks Tron. I really need to work on my skills." Seeing the two light disks come back to Tron's hands, Kevin looked at the other light disk, but it was orange. "Tron. Where did you get that?" asked Kevin, looking at it strangely. _I didn't know we could use another Programs disk. _thought Kevin.

Looking down at his new acquired light disk, Tron just shrugged and said, "I was having a little trouble with one of the orange Programs and saw this disk abandoned, so I picked it up. Seeing as it didn't reject me I decided to use it."

"Cool." said Kevin. Looking around to make sure there were no more orange Programs, Kevin began to look around the building, with Tron and CLU doing the same, hoping to find Sam. Coming up to a door in the back Kevin opened it up. "CLU! Tron! Over here!" shouted Kevin. Inside there were stairs that went down. "Underground?" asked Kevin.

"It would be the perfect place to hide." answered Tron, looking down in the dim lit stair well.

"Come on. We need to find Sam." said Kevin, as he started to go down the stairs, disk in hand, followed by Tron and CLU.

All three moved down hesitantly, since it was a little hard to see, and on guard, not knowing if there were anymore orange Programs around. Out of nowhere came a light disk that was headed straight for Kevin.

Putting his disk up just in time Kevin was able to block it. "Dang it! There's more on the stairs!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Flynn, get behind me!" commanded Tron, getting his disks ready. Seeing two orange Programs, Tron threw both of his disks, derezzing both Programs on the spot.

This went on for a couple of minutes. Orange Programs would come up the stairs only to be stopped by Tron or CLU, while protecting Kevin the entire time. Finally the trio got to the bottom of the stairs. Once on the bottom they saw a hallway with several doors on both sides of the walls.

"Oh man. He could be in any one of these rooms." Kevin said exasperation and worry flooding his body.

"Then we look in every room until we find him." said Tron, his voice filled with determination.

"Right." agreed Kevin.

CLU kept silent the entire time.

They began to open doors, only to find most of them were locked, and the ones that were open

were empty. They did encounter some more orange Programs, which were derezzed quickly.

Coming up to the ninth door on the left wall Kevin heard voices inside. Waving over Tron and CLU, he pointed to the door, showing them he was about to open it. Quietly he said, "One…Two…Three!" Pushing the door open Kevin saw two orange Programs, and behind them was…

"SAM!" shouted Kevin and Tron, seeing the little boy, who was tied up and unconscious, lying on what looked like a mattress.

Fury ran through Tron at seeing Sam in such a state. Without warning, Tron threw both of his disks at the orange Programs, derezzing them before they even had a chance to attack. He and Kevin ran up to Sam and falling to their knees Tron ripped off his bindings, while Kevin started shaking Sam to get him to wake up.

"Sam. Sam." Kevin said softly, worry lacing his voice. "Come on kiddo. Open those pretty blue eyes of yours. Come on Sam. You're starting to scare me here."

Tron watched, worry and a bit of anger running through his circuits. _Why isn't he waking up?_ wondered Tron, fear starting to creep in.

Shadows covering his eyes, CLU watched as father and son reunited, hating what he was witnessing. All of a sudden a small cruel smile crept up on CLU's face. He began to chuckle only for it to transform into full out laughter.

Kevin and Tron looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"CLU? Buddy? Are you ok?" asked Kevin, clutching his son to his chest.

Tron looked at CLU in suspicion. Narrowing his eyes Tron got up and stood in front of Kevin and Sam. Crouching in a defensive position Tron got his light disks ready to be thrown.

Laughing manically CLU answered, "Oh Kevin. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Right before Kevin and Tron's eyes, CLU's neon white lights turned into a neon light orange.

Looking on in disbelief and shock, eyes wide, Kevin could only stutter out, "Y-you?"

Walking into the room CLU just kept smiling, with cruelty in his eyes. All of a sudden a light disk came at him. Dodging in time CLU looked at Tron, seeing as he was the one who threw the disk.

Tron came at CLU with his other disk, while catching the other one in his hand. Looking over his shoulder at Kevin and Sam, Tron shouted, "Run Flynn! Get to the portal! I'll hold him off!" Looking back at CLU, Tron put his disks up just in time to block CLU's attack. Catching CLU by the arm Tron flung him into a wall to remove him from the opening.

Getting up off the floor and keeping Sam in his arms, Kevin started running for the open door. Looking back, Kevin shouted over his shoulder, "Come on Tron!"

Hearing Kevin, Tron followed.

Still feeling dazed, CLU could only watch them escape out of the room._ No matter. I'm not done yet._

-SC-

On their lightcycles, still holding onto Sam, who was still unconscious, Kevin shouted over to Tron, "I can't believe he's the one behind all this! Why? ! WHY would he do that? !"

Hearing the betrayal in Kevin's voice Tron looked over, and answered, "I don't know!" _But I'm going to find out!_ thought Tron, fury running through him.

Getting to the Solar Sailor without any trouble, the trio got on and just waited until they got to the portal.

Coming back to Kevin and Sam after keeping a lookout for a couple of minuets Tron asked, looking at Sam, "How is he?"

Hearing the worry in Tron's voice, Kevin just sighed, and said, "He's not waking up. I don't know what CLU did to him, but its powerful stuff." Anger was now running through Kevin's body. _I can't believe he did this! He may be my Program, but no one gets away with hurting my son! _

After a while the Solar Sailor came to a stop. Tron and Kevin, with Sam still in his father's arms, got off and headed towards the portal. Finally coming up to the bridge, they stopped eyes wide with shock. Right in front of them, blocking the portal, was CLU.

"How?" asked Kevin, while Tron just thought the same thing.

"Oh, let's just say I've been tinkering with new inventions. My newest toy just happens to be a jet glider, which just so happens, it can go faster than the Solar Sailor." CLU commented, pride coloring his voice.

Kevin handed Sam to Tron, who was surprised that Kevin would hand him over, took off his light disk and went after CLU.

"FLYNN! What are you doing? !" shouted Tron, clutching Sam to his chest.

Ignoring Tron, Kevin slashed at CLU, who just dodged. Yelling at CLU, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON? ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? !"

CLU just kept dodging Kevin's disk, not even bothering to unsheathe his own light disk. Not answering Kevin, CLU caught his arm and brought him flushed against his chest. Bringing his face close to Kevin's, he whispered in his ear, "Because I must." With that said, CLU turned around with Kevin's wrist still in his hand. With all his might CLU pushed Kevin towards the portal.

Kevin slipped and fell onto his back from the force of the push.

"FLYNN!" shouted Tron. Looking at CLU with resentment Tron pulled off his disk from his back with one hand, since the other was holding onto Sam, and rushed at CLU. "CLUUUU!" yelled Tron, swiping at the Program.

Turning around at hearing his name, CLU saw Tron coming at him, ready to strike. Ducking, CLU punched Tron in the stomach, stunning him, making him loosen his grip on Sam. Just as Sam slipped from Tron's grasp, CLU caught him. Then he slipped behind Tron, and kicked him in the back, causing Tron to fall into Kevin, who was getting back up.

With that final push the two fell into the portal.

At that exact moment, Sam opened his eyes and saw the two fall in. _Why? _wondered Sam, hurt rushing through his little body.

With a flash of light Tron and Kevin ended up in the Real World.

Noticing that he was being held, Sam looked up and saw that it was CLU holding him. "What's going on? Why did they leave me?" asked Sam in a soft groggy voice.

Faking sympathy, CLU answered in a soft voice, "Oh Sam. They left you behind on purpose."

-SC-

Back in Flynn's arcade, down in the basement, Kevin was at the desk trying to re-open the portal, but having no luck. "Damn it! Nothing's working!" yelled Kevin. Desperation and helplessness were clouding his mind.

"Keep trying Flynn!" Tron urged, anxiety lacing his voice. _DANG IT! I shouldn't have let go!_

regret running through him.

"I can't! It won't let me! It needs a password now!" exclaimed Kevin. _DAMN YOU CLU! You had this planned all along didn't you? ! _Kevin thought.

Giving up, Kevin slammed his fists onto the desk. Falling to his knees tears started sliding down his face. _First my wife! And now my son! _Pounding on the desk, Kevin started shouting, "Sam! Sam! SAAAAAAAM!"

* * *

**CLIFFY! I know, you all hate me. Poor Sam! What is CLU going to do to him? Will Kevin and Tron get back to the Grid and save him? You'll have to come back and read the next chapter to find out!**

**Sorry if my fight scenes suck, I can't write fight scenes.**

**Working on chapter nine, please be patient.**

**Review Please! If you don't Tron will come after you with his light disk, and the way he's feeling right now, he will show no mercy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter ten! Thank you for your help Kisara B.**

**Thank you everybody who favored and reviewed since the last chapter!**

**And for those of you who had questions, they will be answered real soon.**

**These characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this what so ever. **

_'Italics'_- Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

After CLU's betrayal, Kevin was forced to go about his daily life, work during the day and nightly visits to the arcade, constantly trying to crack the password to enter the Grid. During this time Kevin also had to introduce Tron to the Real World.

At first Tron wouldn't leave the basement of Flynn's arcade, guilt ridden of loosing Sam. But after a lot of persuasion from Kevin, he finally consented. Since he had never seen the sun before Tron was in for quite a shock. Walking out of the arcade for the first time, Tron was blinded by shining light. Reacting on instinct Tron tried to grab for his disks, forgetting that he no longer had them. Seeing this Kevin explained that it was the sun and it wasn't going to hurt him. After that came the lessons and the learning of the Real World.

While Kevin taught Tron about the Real World, he was forced to try to explain why his son was no longer with him.

**20 Years Later**

In the basement of Flynn's Arcade was Kevin, hunched over the desk, trying once again to figure out the password to get into the Grid. The years had not been kind to Kevin. Having to endure the rumors about his son being kidnapped or Kevin, himself, murdering him, it had been too much for the grieving father. His hair had become shaggy and shoulder length, which had become streaked with grey, a full grown beard, and wrinkles from stress and old age. And being at ENCOM didn't help either. The rumors and the stares, half the time he could ignore it, but sometimes it was too much. It seemed the only friends he still had were Alan and Tron.

"Flynn?" Speaking of which, Kevin looked up from what he was doing and turned around to see Tron walking through the new door that was installed in the basement. Tron, himself, hadn't aged at all over the years, considering he was a Program. Other then the first day Tron adapted to the Real World quite well. Instead of the black armor he always wore, Tron was in dark blue jeans and a gray long button up shirt, so to hide his circuitry that was on his body.

Since coming back to the Real World, Kevin and Tron decided to move into the empty building next to the arcade, so they wouldn't be too far from the portal. They actually made the place quite livable and comfortable. They had all the high tech appliances and technology in their living space. It was nice being CEO of huge company. And lucky for them the old building had a basement. They were able to connect Flynn's Arcade's basement with their own, so no one would see Tron and mistake him for Alan, or as Tron liked to call him Alan-One.

"Hey Tron. What's up?" asked Kevin, exhaustion coloring his voice.

Looking at Kevin in concern, Tron asked, "Have you've been here all night again?" The two may live in the same building, but they have their own separate rooms, so Tron never knew whether Kevin is in his room or not.

Pushing a hand through his hair, sighing, Kevin answered, "Yeah." Pausing for a second he continued, "Twenty years Tron. It's been twenty years and we still can't get back in."

Sadness entered Tron's eyes. Shoulders slumping a little, Tron said in a soft voice, "I know."

An awkward silence descended on the two.

Clearing his throat, Kevin asked, "So Tron? How are the exercises going?" What Kevin meant by exercises, he meant karate and self-defense videos.

Tron had found a hobby he loved to do. He liked to do anything that had to do with karate and self-defense, anything that had to do with keeping his body in motion. Tron would always say, "It's to keep up my skills," but he really liked doing it. Since Tron didn't go out that much Kevin ended up buying anything and everything on styles of karate and self-defense, hoping it would help Tron get his mind off Sam and his guilt, at least for a while. He also liked to play with Frisbees, which he was very skilled at. He said it reminded him of his disks.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tron replied, "They're going good. I'll have to get some new ones soon though…Flynn? You really need to get some rest."

"But Tron, I'm so close. I can feel it." said Kevin, conviction in his voice.

Shaking his head, Tron just said, "Flynn, I want to get back just as badly as you do. But running yourself into the ground with exhaustion isn't going to help anyone."

A little crestfallen Kevin started to say, "That may be true but…" BEEP! Whipping back around to the desk Kevin sees the beeping is coming from his e-mail. Looking at Tron in confusion, Kevin opened it. Seeing a new message in his inbox, he clicked on it. The title only said "URGENT!" and the senders name only said, "UNKNOWN". Feeling a little suspicious, Kevin clicked on the e-mail.

"This is the password you are going to need to get back in: Perfeiyyo"

Both Kevin and Tron looked at the e-mail in shock and confusion, "…No." "It can't be." Looking at each other, Kevin asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice, "Should I try it?"

Still in shock, Tron could only nod.

Turning back to the desk, Kevin typed in the password. Holding his breath Kevin hit the ENTER button. After a couple of seconds the computer beeped saying, "CORRECT".

Behind them, after twenty years of silence, the laser booted up. Pointing right at Tron and Kevin, the laser shot out and in a flash of light both were gone.

After twenty years of hopelessness they were back in the Grid.

* * *

**Short, but necessary. I wanted to show what Kevin and Tron did during those 20 years. They're back in! What will hapen? How much has the Grid change? Will they find Sam? Well, you'll have to come back and read the next chapter to find out!**

**OMG! Tron in regular clothes! Talk about hot!**

**Perfeiyyo is actually Portuguese for Perfection. Only CLU would pick words as passwords that mean perfection, since that's what he's obssessed with.**

**W orking on chapter eleven, please be patient.**

**Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter eleven! I bet you all have been waiting for this. Thank you for all your help Kisara B.**

**Thank you everbody who reviewed and favored since my last chapter! It makes me really happy!**

**Well, my birthday just passed and I ended up getting both Tron movies. I was so excited!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own these charcters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this what so ever.**

_'Italics'_- Thinking and Flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

With grace, that was unbeknownst to him, Kevin landed easily.

Tron, on the other hand, had a more difficult time keeping his equilibrium. Finally gaining his balance back, Tron saw Kevin looking at him with amusement written all over his face. "What?" snapped Tron, a full on blush covering his cheeks.

Laughing softly, Kevin just shook his head and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Looking away in embarrassment Tron just mumbled, "I have never come through the portal before. Honestly, what did you expect?" Tron started to look around. "It looks exactly like the arcade basement, other then it being completely gray." commented Tron.

At Tron's words sadness rushed through Kevin's body as he remembered the first time he brought Sam.

_Flashback_

_Very slowly Sam started opening his eyes and started to look around. Confused he looked up to his dad and asked, "Um, dad. Are you sure were in the Grid? It looks like we're still in the basement of your arcade."_

_End Flashback_

"nn?…lynn? Flynn? FLYNN!" Hearing his name, Kevin snapped out of the memory and looked at Tron. "Hmmm?" said Kevin.

"Are you alright? I've been calling your name for a while now." asked Tron, concern in his voice.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just remembering something." answered Kevin. "So, what were you saying?"

Hesitating a little, Tron said, "I was just saying your clothes have changed since you were last here."

Which was true. While Tron's attire was the same, black armor with neon white lighting, Kevin's outfit had completely changed. No longer did he wear his leather jacket, while underneath it his old black shirt, and dark jeans. Now he was wearing the Obi-Wan Kenobi look, only all in black, except his inside robe stopped before his knees, showing black pants and his outside robe stopped right before his ankles. The only neon white lights you could see were on the back of his boots, which were black too.

Looking down at himself, Kevin said, wondering out loud, "Huh. Maybe it's because I'm older. Could you really imagine me in my old clothing? Talk about eighties looking."

"Perhaps." was all Tron said.

Taking a deep breath, Kevin looked over at Tron and said, "Well…I guess we should go up. Seeing the portal open, CLU will know we're here." Saying that name made a shudder go down Kevin's spine.

"Right." said Tron, determination running through his circuits. Holding his breath Tron lifted his hand towards his back. Feeling his light disk he let out the breath he was holding. Pulling it off Tron snapped off the other disk he acquired the last time he was in the Grid. _It's nice to have these back in my hands. _Tron thought, a little bit of happiness rushed through him.

Going up the stairs first Tron kept his disks in front of him, just in case they were jumped. A second later Kevin followed behind, his own light disk in hand.

Coming to a stop at the closed door, Tron opened it slowly. Looking from side to side, Tron looked behind at Kevin. Nodding his head, Tron opened the door all the way and walked out of the basement with Kevin following him.

They both walked slowly through the building, half expecting for someone to jump out and attack them.

Coming up to the double doors that led out onto the Grid, Tron opened the left door cautiously. Seeing that nobody was out there waiting for them Tron pushed opened the door all the way. Still a little on edge, Tron kept his light disks up.

Kevin walked out right after Tron. Looking around in confusion Kevin turned to Tron and said, "That's weird. I thought CLU would have sent some Programs after us or something." Right after Kevin had said that an orange disk came at him.

Reacting quickly Tron threw his own disk, deflecting it.

"Spoke to soon." commented Kevin, getting into a defensive stance.

Coming towards them were four Programs in black and neon orange lighting. Two were normal Programs; the other two, however, were heavy looking in body type. All four had their light disks out.

Eyes widening, Kevin said, "Whoa. Talk about steroids."

Narrowing his eyes Tron got in front of Kevin and demanded, "Who are you?"

Ignoring the question one of the heavy looking Programs stepped forward, and in a gravelly flat voice he said, "You are in violation 13b, code CX. You will either come with us or be derezzed."

Looking at the orange Program, Tron said, "We choose…Neither!" Throwing his disk Tron took out the Program.

The other three ran towards Tron, disks ready to be thrown.

Catching his own disk, Tron ran to intercept them. Tron then threw both of his disks, derezzing the two normal looking orange Programs. He didn't have time, however, to grab his disks when the last Program came at him with a different weapon, which was a staff. Out of nowhere a disk went thru the orange Program's chest, derezzing him. Tron watched the disk fly back to its owner. Seeing that it was Kevin, Tron said, "Thanks." Kevin just smiled in answer. Picking up his disks Tron came back over to Kevin and said, "We should probably go. There might be more not far behind."

"Right." agreed Kevin.

Heading towards an alleyway, Kevin and Tron disappeared into the shadows.

-SC-

"We need to come up with a plan. Walking around isn't helping us here." Kevin said in a quiet voice, as to not attract attention to himself and Tron.

Kevin and Tron had been walking around for quite some time. They wanted to see how the Grid had changed over the years. Kevin had his face under his hood, while Tron left his face unprotected. It had been so long since Tron had been in the Grid that no one recognized who he was. Seeing how the Grid had turned out since they had been gone, some was impressive, but most of it was depressing. The buildings were beautiful, all glittering blue and silver, and all reaching for the sky. But that was the only thing that was beautiful. Everything else was heartbreaking to look at. Everywhere you looked there were orange Programs walking around. "They must be Sentries that were created by CLU," Tron had commented after passing so many of them on the street. There were other Programs around, but almost all of them had blank faces with flat looking eyes. It was almost like their sparks for life were gone. And the ones that had any emotions either had a look of despair or insanity in their faces. And Kevin had noticed almost immediately that the ISO Tower were gone.

While the two were walking a group of Programs walked passed them and were talking. One said, "The Games are about to start! We need to hurry if we want to get good seats!" Another one chimed in, "I wonder who's going to go up against Cypher! The last Program was totally destroyed in an instant!"

Tron watched the group in front of him for a second. Eyes widening, Tron looked over at Kevin and said, "I think I have an idea. You know how CLU loved the Games?" Seeing Kevin nod he continued, "I bet he's the one running the Games now, and this Cypher person is under his command. If I enter the Games I could get close enough and end this once and for all. And we'll be able to find Sam and get him out of here."

"It sounds easy enough, but are you sure that's the only reason you want to enter? Are you sure it isn't that you just want to fight in the games again? You were pretty good back in the day." commented Kevin, humor dancing in his eyes.

Tron sighed, "You're making me sound really old Flynn. And you know when you do that, you're just making yourself sound older too, old man." Tron chuckled after saying this.

Insulted, Kevin threw up his arms and shouted, "I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!"

Around Kevin, different Programs looked at him like he was crazy. Some even scurried off in different directions to get away from him.

Still chuckling, Tron put his hands up in surrender and said, "Alright alright. Sorry." Trying to stop laughing Tron cleared his throat and continued, "Right now we need to find out how to get into the Games." With that Tron started walking towards the arena, where the Games were held.

Mumbling under his breath Kevin followed Tron down the sidewalk.

-SC-

"Seriously! It can't be this hard to get into the Games! At least the last time I remembered!" exclaimed Kevin, frustration coursing through his body.

Tron just sighed and kept silent and just let Kevin rant.

It seems the rules had changed for the Games. Not just anyone could sign up. It seemed only reserved for criminals or for rebels, who were trying to rally against CLU.

"This is ridiculous! How are we suppose to get in? !" yelled Kevin.

"Excuse me?" came a gentle voice to Kevin's left.

Looking over Kevin saw a familiar white Program. "Gem?" asked Kevin, astonishment in his voice.

Gem just smiled and nodded. "It's been awhile." she said.

"Flynn?" said Tron as he came up to Kevin's side to see who he was talking to. "Do you know this Siren?"

"Yep. She's the one that helped me with Sam's disk." answered Kevin, still in a bit of shock at seeing a familiar face.

Gem looked over at Tron and said, "You must be Tron, the Security Program."

Tron nodded and said, "I am."

"I overheard your…conversation. I can get you into the Games. BUT, only one of you can enter." said Gem, waiting to see what Kevin or Tron would say.

Eyes widening Kevin said, with hope in his voice, "You can?"

Gem just nodded.

Putting his hand on Tron's shoulder, Kevin said, "Take Tron. He's the best when it comes to the Games."

Gem nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

-SC-

Walking up to the arena's entrance Tron stopped at hearing his name from Gem. Turning around he looked at her.

Gem said, with a serious look on her face, "Be careful when you make it to Cypher. He is merciless when it comes to his opponents. Keep your guard up at all time."

Tron nodded his head and said, "Thanks." Turning back around Tron walked up to the opening. Coming into a glass box Tron looked around. What he saw amazed him. There were tons of Programs, ranging from yellow to blue. Hearing a noise behind him Tron turned around and saw a glass wall sliding into place, caging him in. After a second the glass box started to move. Tron looked around and saw the same thing was happening to the other Programs boxes.

The glass boxes started to come together towards the middle of the Game Arena. The crowds were going wild in the stands. Cheers could be heard all around. All were waiting to see the Programs destroy each other.

Tron just shook his head. _Nothing has changed hear. _he thought. Hearing a noise Tron turned towards it and saw one of the boxes connecting to his own. On the other side was a Program with neon green lighting in his armor. The Program was a couple of inches taller than him with a heavy set of muscles on his body. _Maybe Flynn was right about the steroids. _thought Tron, eyeing his opponent from head to toe. Tron was trying to find any weaknesses on the Program.

As soon as all the glass boxes paired up a flat computer like voice, distinctly a woman's voice came out of nowhere and said, "Welcome to the Game Arena. Programs, prepare to play."

Tron took his light disk off his back. As soon as he did this a blackout helmet appeared across his face, completely covering his entire head. Tron's opponent grabbed his disk as well, with a helmet appearing also, but the Programs helmet was see through. Tron looked at the helmet in confusion, when remembrance hit him.

_Flashback_

"_Tron. I redid your helmet so no one will recognize you." said Gem, looking over at Tron._

"_Won't the other Programs look on with suspicion?" asked Tron._

_Shaking her head, Gem answered, "No. All they want is a good show."_

_End flashback_

_Thank you Gem. _Tron thought, as he got ready for the first round, after twenty years of absence.

"Round one. Begin." came the monotone voice again.

* * *

**Cliffy! I'm evil aren't I. So they're back in! Tron is in the Games! Will he win them all?...Yes. Like we didn't know that. And who is this Cypher person everybody keeps talking about? Well you'll have to come back and find out!**

**AN- Ok, so I couldn't come up with a good violation. Tell me what you think what kind of violation it should be. I'd really like to know.**

**Working on chapter twelve, please be patient.**

**Review Please! I love reviews! They make my day! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter twelve! Sorry it took so long. My computer crashed and I had to get it fixed.**

**Thank you Kisara B. for all your help!**

**Thank you everybody who reviewed and favored since the last chapter! And thank you for being so patient for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this.**

_'Italics'_- Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

As soon as that was said, Tron's opponent, the green Program, threw his disk.

Seeing the light disk coming at him Tron dodged it easily. Seeing an opening he threw his own disk at the Program, derezzing him instantly. At seeing his opponent go down so easily Tron just stood there in stunned silence. _That…was too easy. _Tron thought as he caught his disk when it came back. Tron had decided to use only one disk in the Games. He knew if he used both, CLU would instantly recognize him.

The crowd was going wild at seeing Program after Program being derezzed.

After a second of silence the monotone voice come back, "Congratulation on winning round one Programs. Prepare for round two." The ones with empty glass boxes disconnected and went back to where they had come out of.

Tron waited for his next opponent. Hearing a noise Tron turned to see another glass box connecting to his own. Looking over to the other side he saw his next opponent. The Program was the same height and same body build as himself, with neon blue lighting in his armor. Tron got into a defensive position, and as he did this he watched as his opponent did the same thing.

Once again the monotone voice was heard, "Round two. Begin."

Neither Tron nor his opponent moved. Both were waiting for the other to attack. Since Tron was the more seasoned warrior he wasn't surprised when his opponent started to get impatient. He was caught off guard, though, when instead of throwing his disk the Program came at him head on. Blocking just in time, Tron and his opponent clashed, neither of them moving an inch for a minute. Finally Tron was able to push the Program back and threw his disk at his opponent. Unfortunately, the Program dodged and threw his own disk at Tron. Seeing the light disk coming at him Tron moved out of the way. Jumping into the air Tron caught his disk and seeing an opening he once again threw his disk at the Program. This time the Program was unable to dodge in time and without his disk he couldn't block the attack. Tron's disk went thru his opponent's chest, derezzing him completely. Landing on his feet Tron caught his light disk as it came back to him. Around him the crowd was going wild in their seats.

"Congratulation on winning round two Programs. Prepare for round three." said the monotone voice.

Tron looked around and saw only one glass box left. The rest were heading back to where they all had come out of. _So, just one left before the final round._ Tron thought. _I wonder how Flynn is holding up._

-SC-

Pacing back and forth in a dark alleyway, Kevin was trying to keep his anxiety at bay. Stopping for a second Kevin looked at the arena and thought, _I hope everything is ok in there. I mean I know Tron is an excellent warrior and all, but it's been so long since he's been in the Games, who knows how the Programs have changed since we were last here. And this plan is sooo risky. So many things could go wrong. _So caught up in his thoughts, Kevin didn't see the shadow that had come up behind him. Feeling a tap on his shoulder Kevin spun around. Eyes widening in shock all Kevin could say was, "You."

-SC-

After a couple of seconds the two remaining glass boxes connected.

Taking a look at his opponent, Tron was slightly surprise to see that it was a female Program. She was a couple of inches shorter then himself, with a slender, lithe body. In her black armor her lighting was neon yellow. _She must be good to get this far. Hopefully she's like the others, so then I can end it quickly. _Tron thought, getting into a defensive position. He was a little confused when his opponent just stood there in a relaxed pose.

"Round three. Begin." said the monotone voice.

In a flash the yellow Program seemed to have vanished.

Looking up Tron saw her bounce from the top of the arena and land right behind him. Jumping out of the way Tron dodged her disk as she slashed at him. _That was close!_ thought Tron. Putting up his disk to block the next attack, Tron backed up as fast as he could. Unfortunately, the Program was relentless. She kept bouncing around from wall to wall, trying to get Tron off balance and kept on landing behind him again and again to attack. _She keeps aiming for my back! If I can avoid letting her behind me, I may win!_ were the thoughts that crossed his mind as he continued to dodge the yellow Program's attacks. After a couple of more dodges Tron finally came up with an idea on how to stop her. _I need to time this right! _As soon as his opponent landed behind him again, Tron ducked down, and lashed out with his foot, catching her ankle, and pulling her foot out from under her. This forced her to lose her balance and her disk, as it went skidding across the floor. Seeing his chance, Tron jumped on top of her and thrust his light disk into her chest, instantly derezzing her. Tron stood up, panting a little.

"Congratulations Program. You have made it to the final round." said the monotone voice.

Tron's glass box descended towards the ground of the arena. Once the box had touched the floor it started to morph. The walls started to extend in four different directions. Finally stopping Tron looked around at the new ring. It was definitely bigger and wider. All of a sudden there was silence in the crowd. Feeling a presence behind him, Tron whipped around and saw a Program standing behind him. _Where did he come from? !_ Tron thought, putting his light disk in front of him. Tron looked at the Program in confusion. The Program was an inch or so shorter than him, normal body build, maybe a little smaller than himself. But that's not what confused Tron. The Program's lighting was different than anything he's ever seen before. Instead of the normal neon yellow lighting, it was a mixture of gold and yellow, which shined in his black armor. _I've never seen that color before. What does it mean? _wondered Tron. And instead of the see through helmet that the other Programs wore, this Program had a blackout helmet, just like Tron. The Program reached casually for his light disk on his back. Once he had it he held it to his side, just waiting for the Game to start, while Tron got into position. All around Tron and his opponent the crowd starting getting loud again, but this time they were shouting one name, "Cypher! Cypher! Cypher!"

-SC-

Up in a private booth, a Program in neon light orange lighting repositioned himself in his seat, looking interested in the upcoming fight.

-SC-

"Final round. Begin." said the monotone voice.

The Program, now identified as Cypher, rushed at Tron.

Seeing Cypher coming at him fast Tron put his disk up to block, but instead of clashing with him, Cypher dodged to the left and threw his disk at Tron. Seeing this Tron jumped out of the way just in time. Seeing an opening Tron threw his own light disk, but Cypher just dodged it easily. Both caught their disks, and without taking a breath both lunged at each other, light disks clashing.

Backing off first, Cypher started running towards one of the glass walls. Running up the wall, Cypher pushed off into the air and threw his disk at Tron.

Tron put his disk up and blocked the attack. He decided to go on the attack. As soon as Cypher landed, Tron rushed towards him, disk ready.

Seeing Tron coming at him, Cypher put up his light disk in time to block the oncoming attack.

Once again the two clashed into each other.

Gritting his teeth behind his helmet, Tron could only think, _This one is strong! And smart!_ Pushing forward, Tron tried to unbalance Cypher, but was having no luck. Jumping back this time, Tron jumped into the air and threw his disk.

-SC-

In the private booth, the neon light orange Program had two orange balls resting in the palm of his hand. All of a sudden he started spinning the balls clockwise.

-SC-

Dodging the attack, Cypher ran for the wall again.

Tron was confused for a second until he felt the gravity shift. Instead of landing on the floor, he smashed into the roof of the glass ring. Dazed for a second all Tron could think was, _Ow. _Shaking his head he looked up to see Cypher coming at him, upside down, ready to strike. Jumping up, Tron brought up his disk, blocking the attack. _Being upside down! This is new!_ Tron thought. Pushing away Tron once again threw his light disk, only to have it blocked once again.

Seeing Tron unarmed, Cypher threw his own light disk.

Tron crouched down to avoid the incoming attack. Getting back up and catching his disk Tron decided to try something different. Instead of throwing his disk Tron lunged for Cypher, hand curling into a fist. Catching Cypher off guard he punched him in the helmet.

Head snapping back from the blow, Cypher stumbled back a couple of steps. Cypher caught his disk as it came back to him. Narrowing his eyes behind his helmet, Cypher thought, _So that's how he wants to play._ Bunching his hand that wasn't holding his light disk, Cypher came at Tron, trying to hit him. Unfortunately for him, Tron dodged the strike.

-SC-

Back in the private booth the light orange Program started to spin the balls in counter-clockwise.

-SC-

Just as Tron was about to throw in another punch, he felt the shift in gravity again. _Not Again!_ thought Tron. This time though, Tron was ready for the impact. Instead of smacking into the floor, Tron landed in a crouch. Looking up he saw Cypher had done the same thing. Getting back to his feet, Tron saw that Cypher had dropped his guard a little bit. Taking the opportunity Tron threw his light disk.

Looking up to see the disk coming at him, Cypher tried to dodge, but he was a breath too slow. The disk sliced across his arm, breaking into his armor. Looking at his arm in stunned shock, all Cypher could think was, _He..He got me. He actually got me! _Looking back at Tron, Cypher could feel the stirrings of rage rise within him. Clenching his light disk in his hand Cypher rushed at Tron, putting his disk up to attack.

Seeing Cypher coming at him at full speed Tron caught his disk in time to block Cypher's strike. Stumbling back a bit from the impact, Tron could only think, _He's mad now. _Dodging another strike Tron began backing up from the relentless blows he was receiving. All of a sudden, Cypher ducked down and punched Tron in the stomach. Clutching his stomach Tron, unfortunately, let his guard down.

Jumping back, Cypher drew back his arm, and with all his might threw his light disk at Tron.

Unable to dodge in time, the disk hit into Tron's helmet, causing half of the helmet to crack open. Chunks started falling off, showing the left side of Tron's blue eye and upper cheek, with some of his brown hair falling over his forehead.

Seeing the face behind the cracked helmet, Cypher froze. _Those blue eyes…No. It can't be! _he thought. His whole body started shaking from the shock and rage that was engulfing his body.

Putting his hand up to shield his face Tron looked at Cypher waiting for him to attack again. What he saw confused him. Cypher was standing there, almost like he was frozen in place. After a couple of seconds of looking Tron could see he was shaking. _What's wrong with him? _wondered Tron. All of a sudden Cypher charged at Tron. Putting his disk up he was able to block the oncoming attack.

_Why? ! Why? ! WHY? ! _Cypher shouted in his head._ Why is he here? ! _Blind with anger Cypher's movements were frenzied and sporadic.

Backing up and blocking each attack Tron tried to get in a strike, but with the way Cypher was moving it was hard to predict on what he was going to do next. Blocking once again Tron lost his footing from the force of the attack and fell backwards, hitting his back onto the floor. Not getting up fast enough, Cypher was on top of him, disk up ready to strike. Shutting his eyes for a second Tron thought, _I have no choice! _Taking his hand away from his cracked helmet Tron brought his hand and his light disk up above his head. Grabbing his disk Tron snapped off his other light disk.

Hearing a noise Cypher snapped out of his rage and looked above Tron's head. Jumping off of Tron in surprise, Cypher could only think, _Two? ! He has two? ! _

-SC-

Standing up quickly from his seat, the light orange Program looked on in shock. Narrowing his eyes behind his blackout helmet, the Program could only think one word, _Tron. _

-SC-

Getting back up, with both light disks out, Tron didn't wait for Cypher to snap out of his shock. Tron threw both disks at him, hoping that one of the disks would hit Cypher and end this battle once and for all. Unfortunately, Cypher was somehow able to dodge both light disks, by jumping into the air to miss the first one and twisting his body to avoid the second one. _Damn It! _shouted Tron in his head.

Landing back on the ground and seeing Tron defenseless, Cypher was about to throw his own light disk when suddenly, "Cypher. Stop." came a commanding voice inside his helmet. Stopping in mid attack, Cypher put his arm down and straightened his body and waited.

Catching both light disks as they came back, Tron looked at Cypher, confused as to why he had stopped. _What is he doing? _wondered Tron. Around him the crowd was outraged that the fight had stopped.

Out of nowhere a voice could be heard. "Program, identify yourself." came a commanding voice. A male's voice to be exact. As soon as the demand was said the whole crowd became silent.

Straightening his back and looking out defiantly at the crowd Tron said, "My name is Tron."

There was a pause and then a chuckle, "My dear Programs. It seems we have a treat today. We have a legend in our mists. My dear Programs, I give you Tron! The legendary Security Program!"

A murmur started up in the crowd. There was a mixture of shock and awe. All of a sudden the crowd started going wild in their seats.

Cypher just stood there, body rigid with rage. Inside his helmet he heard, "Cypher. Bring him to me." Nodding his head in confirmation, Cypher lifted his light disk and secured it on his back. Walking up to Tron, who was distracted by the crowd, grabbed his arm.

Feeling the pressure on his arm Tron snapped his head around to see that Cypher was the one who grabbed him. Tensing for a second, Tron saw he was unarmed.

In a gravelly voice, Cypher said, "The boss wants to see you." With that he pushed Tron towards one of the glass walls. Walking up to the wall he waited. After a second the wall opened letting him and Tron out of the ring and into an awaiting building.

-SC-

Up in the private booth the light orange Program left to go greet his guest. A cruel smile formed on his lips.

-SC-

Looking around the building, it was all lit up in neon orange lighting.

Taking Tron up a flight of stairs, Cypher was lost in his thoughts, _Why? After all this time? Why is he back? Does this mean HE'S here too? _Coming up to a door, which was guarded by two neon orange Programs, Cypher made Tron stop, and putting his hand on it the door opened automatically. Pushing Tron inside and coming in after him the door closed with a swish.

Just standing there Tron looked around at his surroundings. Along the walls there was neon orange lighting. The room had a big window in the front. Other than that it was pretty bare. In the middle of the room, however, there was a see through desk and chair. Hearing a door open to his right Tron looked over to see four Programs walking in. All four had the same neon red lighting in their black armor. They also had blackout helmets as well, but on the bottom of the helmets there were what looked like speakers on both sides of the jaw. _That's new. What makes these Programs different? _wondered Tron. He watched as the Programs lined up in a line by the door they just walked in, two on one side, two on the other. Looking towards the open door Tron saw another figure. This one was in a robe with neon light orange lighting lining the outfit. This Program also had a blackout helmet, but with two stripes of light orange lighting in the helmet. Tron tensed, clutching both light disks in both hands, as the Program came up to him and Cypher, who had been still the entire time.

"Put away your disks. No one here is going to attack you, unless you attack me first." said the Program, in a deep voice.

Considering the words, Tron looked around and estimated his chances. Seeing that it was low he did what he was told. Putting both disks back together Tron snapped the light disk onto his back. As soon as that was done his helmet retracted back, showing his face. Tron was outright glaring at the light orange Program in front of him.

Cypher tensed. _He hasn't changed at all. _he thought.

Chuckling lowly the Program said, "I see you haven't changed…Tron." As soon as he said this the Programs helmet retracted back as well, showing his face.

Tron's body went rigid. Hissing in a low, raged filled voice, Tron said, "CLU."

Smirking at Tron's reaction, CLU said, "Hello Tron. It's been a while."

_Twenty years to be exact! _Tron thought in anger. Narrowing his eyes, Tron said in a demanding voice, "Where's Sam?" He didn't notice Cypher stiffen behind him.

Moving back a bit, CLU just kept smirking. Ignoring the question for now, he asked, "So tell me, how was the User World? Did you enjoy yourself? And how did you get back in anyways?" Getting no answer, CLU kept talking, "If you're here, then that means Kevin is here also. Tell me, where is he? I would love to see him."

"Even if I did know where he was I wouldn't tell you." was Tron's answer. "Now. Answer my question! Where is Sam? !"

Next to Tron the red Programs tensed, ready to strike at their Master's command.

Irritation fluttered through CLU when Tron wouldn't tell him where Kevin was. _No matter. I will find him._ CLU thought. Sighing dramatically at Tron's demand, CLU said, "Still going about that? You definitely haven't changed, but if it'll make you feel better…" Looking over at Cypher, he nodded his head.

Seeing the nod, Cypher walked over to CLU.

Looking at Cypher, Tron felt the stirrings of dread in his body.

Smiling cruelly, CLU said, "He's a lot closer then you think." And with that CLU pushed something on the back of Cypher's neck, making the helmet retract.

Eyes widening in shock, Tron's body was frozen as he watched as Cypher turned his head towards him. _That blond hair…Those blue eyes._ Only one word came to mind. In a soft whisper, Tron said, "Sam."

* * *

**Cliffy! I'm so horrible! OMG! Sam is Cypher? ! Who didn't see that coming? !...Seriously, who didn't see that coming. Anyways, what will Tron do now? And what happen to Kevin? If you want to know, you'll have to come back and read the next chapter!**

**AN: Neon Red Programs are the Black Guard/the Elite, and the Neon Orange Programs are the Sentries/Reprogramed Programs. Just thought I throw that in there.**

**Working on chapter thirteen, please be patient.**

**Review Please! Or Cypher will come after you with his light disk!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter thirteen! Sorry for taking so long, but I have finals right now, so I've been studying, and picking out classes for my next semester.**

**Thank you Kisara B. for all your help!**

**Thank you everybody who favored and reviewed my story since the last chapter! It makes me really happy!**

**Tron and Sam meet once again after 20 years of seperation! **

**I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this what so ever.**

_'Italics'_- Thinking and Flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tron stared at Sam in total shock. _Sam is Cypher? What the hell happened over the last 20 years? ! _wondered Tron.

Sam just stared back with a blank expression, but his thoughts were in disarray, _Why is he here now? Why did he keep asking where I was? Didn't they leave me? Why did they come back now? How could they… _eyes widening a fraction, he thought,_ What did she do? F__irst she says that there is some super important password or something, and then asks if I can get it from CLU. When I do ask him he denies knowing about a password. It was only by luck that I overheard it from him, when CLU was talking to one of the subordinates. Then after I FINALLY am able to get it and give it to her, Tron shows up...What the hell is going on? ! Now that I think about it she never did tell me why she needed that password in the first place. Is this the reason why? Damn! I'm so confused!_

CLU just watched the two in silent glee. "Well! Now that you have your answer Tron, I think it's time to finish the Games! Wouldn't want our adoring fans waiting!" exclaimed CLU, snapping both Sam and Tron out of their staring match with each other. Snapping his fingers the red Programs came up and grabbed Tron, practically dragging him out of the room, with CLU and Sam following behind.

Instantly, Tron started struggling, trying to break free from his captors. Shouting, Tron said, "CLU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HERE? ! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAM? WHY…" only to be cut off.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, it's time to begin our new game." said CLU.

-SC-

Back outside all three of them were in a new arena. The crowds were still in their seats, waiting for the next game to start.

CLU had discarded his robe. Now he was in black armor, with the same neon light orange lighting, and the blackout helmet was back on.

Sam's helmet also was back on. He just stood next to CLU, just waiting for the other to move.

Tron, on the other hand, still had his helmet off, and was still trying to comprehend everything that had happen so far. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Sam.

Looking at the crowd CLU put his arms up and shouted, "My dear Programs, the 'special treat' will continue! Tron will now participate in the lightcycle games!" Hearing his words the crowd started cheering.

Hearing a noise, Tron looked to his left and saw the ground opening up on two sides.

On one side were four normal Programs. The coloring in their armor ranging from blue to green. On the other side were three orange sentries.

"Let the game begin!" CLU shouted. He and Sam started running. Pulling out their batons, they jumped and in a flash of light their lightcycles were out. The three sentries came up behind them, with their own lightcycles out. Orange and golden yellow residue left in their wake.

Grabbing his own baton, Tron started running. Jumping into the air, Tron brought the baton in front of him, and in a flash of light, his lightcycle was out. Seeing his helmet fixed, Tron remembered what Gem had said.

_Flashback_

"_If you have damaged anything during a game, when you play a new game it will repair itself." said Gem._

_Tron looked at her in surprise. "It wasn't like that before." he said._

"_CLU wants to make sure his prey is always in tip top shape when they go up against Cypher." said Gem, a little bit of anger in her voice._

_End Flashback_

The other Programs did the same thing. Running, all four grabbed their batons, jumped into the air, and in a flash of light all their lightcycles were out.

The lightcycles started breaking away from their groups, and started going after the other team's teammates. Two orange Programs came up upon a blue Program, caging him in on both sides. The sentry on the left brought out his light disk, aiming straight for the blue Program's head. Acting too slow the Program was derezzed, making his lightcycle turn back into a baton and hitting the ground in the process. The two sentries broke off from each other and went after the rest of the team. Across the arena a sentry and a green Program were going at it. Both had their disks out, and they kept swiping at each other, but fortunately, or unfortunately, they kept missing each other. The green Program, however, was too preoccupied to see that another sentry had pulled up next him. Pulling his light disk out, the orange sentry thrust his light disk into the Program's chest, instantly derezzing him.

_CLU's side is winning because they're working together! Can't they see that? ! _Tron shouted in his head. Looking over his shoulder, he saw CLU and Sam trying to catch up with him, but they kept getting cut off by other lightcycles. Seeing one of his 'teammates' up ahead, Tron sped up to catch up with him. Pulling up next to the green Program, Tron shouted over to him, "Hey! We need to work together!"

The green Program looked over at Tron and shouted back, "Why should I listen to you? ! You may be the 'great' security program but you have no idea what CLU and Cypher can do!"

"We won't survive on our own! And you're right! I don't know what they can do, but if we work together we will be able to take some of these guys down!" countered Tron, a little bit of desperation coloring his voice.

Contemplating Tron's words the green Program was silent for a second, then nodding his head he shouted, "Fine! But we will need the other Program too!"

Nodding his head, Tron and the green Program went to go look for their remaining teammate.

Behind them Sam saw the exchange. Narrowing his eyes he could only wonder, _What are they doing? _

Looking ahead once again Tron saw their last teammate, another blue Program, being chased down by a sentry. Pointing ahead, Tron shouted, "There!"

Seeing where Tron was pointing, the green Program nodded. Both he and Tron sped up to stop the sentry from derezzing the Program.

Coming up on the orange Program, Tron brought out his light disk while the green Program distracted the sentry. Without any warning Tron thrust his disk into the sentry's chest, derezzing him instantly, lightcycle baton hitting the ground.

Looking back the blue Program saw the orange Program being derezzed.

Tron came up on the blue Program's left, while the green Program came up on his right.

"Thanks!" shouted the blue Program in gratitude.

Tron nodded his head, and shouted back, "We're teaming up and we're going to need your help!"

Looking over at the green Program and seeing him nod, the blue Program looked backed at Tron and shouted, "Ok!"

Knowing they were all on the same page, Tron sped up with the green and blue Programs right behind him. Seeing another sentry up ahead, Tron went after him, this time with backup.

Seeing where Tron was heading the blue and green Programs nodded to each other and sped up to cut off the orange Program. Pulling out their light disks, the Programs caught up to the sentry.

The orange Program looked on both sides and saw he was boxed in. Seeing their light disks out, the sentry pulled back, only to be intercepted by Tron, who also had his disk out. Being defenseless, the sentry couldn't block the attack that was coming.

Tron instantly derezzed the orange Program. _I knew it! Their weak when their apart!_ Tron thought, adrenaline rushing through his circuits. Catching up to his teammates he saw the blue Program smiling.

"We're doing it! We might actually win!" exclaimed the Program.

None of them noticed CLU and Sam coming on them fast.

Looking over at his last sentry, CLU nodded towards him.

Seeing the nod, the sentry took off on his own, while CLU and Sam just stayed next to each other.

Towards his left, Tron saw the last sentry by himself. Looking over at the green Program, Tron shouted, "Me and you will distract him!" Looking at the blue Program, he continued, "You'll take him out!"

Both nodded in consent.

Catching up towards the lone sentry, Tron and the green Program caged him in, while the blue Program brought his disk out.

The orange Program pulled out his own light disk and started swiping at Tron and the green Program.

Both were able to dodge the blows.

While the two distracted the sentry the blue Program pulled out his light disk and started to speed up, but before he could do his part a golden yellow disk penetrated his chest, derezzing him, making his lights disk and baton to hit the arena floor.

Without even realizing it Sam had caught up to the blue Program. _Too easy. _Sam thought, as he started going after Tron and the remaining Program.

Looking back Tron saw the blue Program being derezzed by Sam. Something within Tron clenched painfully at the site. _Sam. _Tron thought in sadness. Snapping out of his mood at seeing the sentry swipe at him, sadness turned to rage as Tron grabbed his own light disk, and at seeing an opening he thrust his disk into the orange Program's chest, instantly derezzing him. Tron looked over at the green Program.

Seeing the look on Tron's face, the Program knew they lost the blue Program. "Let's finish this!" shouted the Program.

Nodding his head in agreement, Tron sped up a little bit with the green Program right behind him.

Both Tron and the remaining Program started to turn, when all of a sudden the green Program was cut off by a light orange line of residue. Falling to the ground the Program's lightcycle turned back into a baton and started rolling away from him.

Coming to a stop at seeing the crash, Tron turned around sped back to his fallen comrade. Picking up the fallen baton, Tron reached out with it in hand, so the Program could grab it.

Getting back up, the green Program saw Tron coming back for him. Seeing his lightcycle baton in Tron's hand and was reaching it out to him, the Program grinned, and reached out his own hand to grab the baton. All of a sudden a light orange light disk came out of his chest, derezzing him on the spot.

Coming to a complete stop Tron watched in silent shock. Seeing the light disk fly back to CLU, Tron felt rage bubbling up again. _Damn him! Why has it come to this? !_ Tron shouted in his head._ The only way to end this is by light disk!_ Getting off his lightcycle, which turned back into a baton, Tron grabbed his light disk. Snapping the other disk off Tron waited for CLU to charge at him.

Not too far away Sam stopped and watched as Tron got off his lightcycle. Looking on in confusion he thought, _What is he doing?_

_Hmmm. This is something new. _thought CLU. Scoffing he continued, _No matter. _Revving his lightcycle CLU took off like a shottowards Tron, light disk out.

Disks up, Tron started crouching in a defensive pose.

Just as CLU was in throwing distance a sound and a rumble was heard. All of a sudden there was a loud crash on Tron's left. Debris and chunks of the arena were thrown all over the floor. Out of the dust came a black armored four wheeler, with neon white lighting lining the vehicle. In the driver seat there was a Program with neon white lighting in their black armor driving. This program also had a blackout helmet on. Pulling up to Tron and cutting CLU off, the Program stopped and looked at Tron and said in gravelly, smooth voice, "Get in."

In the stands of the arena, there was pandemonium going on. Some Programs cheered, while others were confused on what was going on, while others started to leave.

All three looked at the vehicle in shock, and all they could think is, _What the hell is that? !_

Hearing an irritated sigh from the driver, Tron snapped out of his thoughts and remembered what the driver just said. Looking at the mystery Program, Tron said, "But…" but was cut off by the driver.

"We need you alive if you want to save Sam." explained the Program.

That got Tron moving. Picking up his baton Tron moved towards the passenger side. Once he was settled in, the driver revved the engine.

"Hold on." stated the Program. After that, the vehicle shot off towards the crumpled wall that led towards the exit.

Seeing their escape, Sam went after them, going as fast as he could.

Holding on for dear life Tron looked at the opening and saw buildings, and a crevasse. Eyes widening, Tron turned his head towards the driver and shouted, "You're not going to make that!"

Pushing the vehicle faster, the four wheeler went through the hole, and flew through the air, going over the crevasse, and landed hard on the other side.

"Made it." came the smug reply.

Coming to a complete stop at the hole, Sam watched as the four wheeler sped down the street. _Tron. _thought Sam.

Tron looked back at the hole, to see it filled with golden yellow lighting. _Sam. _thought Tron. Remembering something, Tron whipped back around at the driver and said, with urgency in his voice, "Wait! There someone we need to get!"

"Don't worry. Kevin is safe." replied the Program.

Shock shot through his circuits. Tron asked, suspicion starting to creep into his voice, "How did you…" but was cut off once again.

"All will be explained." was all the Program said, and with that the driver said no more and drove towards the Outlands.

* * *

**Cliffy! Don't hate me! So, Tron and Sam met up again! Talk about tension! And who is the mysterious Program Tron left with? Well if you saw the movie, you probably already know. OR...maybe I threw in a curve ball. And is Kevin really safe? Well, I guess you'll have to come back and read the next chapter to find out!**

**Working on chapter fourteen, please be patient.**

**Review please! I love reviews! Or else Tron and Sam will come after you with their light disks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter fourteen! Sorry it took so long. I was busy doing finals, and I've started summer school...fun.**

**Anyways, thank you Kisara B. for all your help!**

**Thank you everyone who favored and reviewed since the last chapter! It makes me really happy!**

**WARNING: Minor Fluff! But not rot your teeth fluff...yet. Also there will be some angst, but it's required.**

**I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this.**

_Italics_-Thinking and Flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Since the mysterious Program had shot him down when he started to ask what was going on, Tron decided to give them the silent treatment and turned his head to look out the window of the four wheeler at the passing scenery. All he could mostly see were a bunch of cliffs and rocks. _So, this is the Outlands. It's pretty desolate. _thought Tron.

After a while of driving through the Outlands, the driver started slowing down.

Looking in front now, Tron saw a wall of rock in their way. Tron noticed instead of stopping all together the driver kept going. _What are they doing? ! _Tron shouted in his head. Bracing himself for impact, he was quite surprise when they went through the wall. The four wheeler came to a complete stop. Feeling cool air, Tron looked around. The whole inside was made of metal. _It was a hologram. _Tron realized. Feeling a vibration go through the ground and hearing, what sounded like something was starting up, Tron whipped his head around towards the driver and asked in a demanding voice, "What's going on?"

"Patients." was all the driver said.

About to argue, Tron felt the vehicle going up. Blinking, Tron looked over the side and saw, indeed, that the vehicle was rising. _It's an elevator._ thought Tron.

After a couple of seconds, the elevator came to a stop.

Revving the engine a little bit, the driver moved off the platform and drove down a dim lit hallway.

Finally, coming to a stop in a new room, the driver cut the engine and jumped out of the four wheeler.

Tron jumped out as well.

"Follow me." said the Program.

Tron followed the Program down the hallway and they stopped in a dark room. The driver took a few steps forward and the room suddenly lit up all in white.

The room was nice looking. On the left side was a table, with four chairs, and a couch and two love seats. On the other side of the room was a bookshelf, with some books in it. In front was see through wall, which you could see the whole Grid from.

The driver continued over to another figure in the room. That person turned around.

"Tron! You're ok!" exclaimed Kevin, his face shinning with happiness.

"Flynn!" Tron said. _He's alright. _thought Tron, with a sigh of relief, as he also walked up to Kevin.

Looking Tron up and down, Kevin said, with grin forming on his face, "Looks like she arrived just in time to save your butt." Looking over at the Program, who still had their helmet on, continued, a bit of anger starting to creep into his voice, "From what I have been told, CLU has completely brainwashed my kid and made him the champion fighter here."

Tron's eyes widen."Wait! She? !" Tron exclaimed. Whipping his head towards the Program, Tron finally realized, that yes, the driver was a female Program.

Kevin blinked in surprise and said, "Yeah." Looking at the Program, he asked, "You haven't told him yet, Quorra?"

Helmet retracting back, and revealing the ISO, Quorra said, "I haven't gotten that far."

Tron looked at her in shock. "You're alive? !" exclaimed Tron.

Quorra looked at Tron and said in a sassy comeback, "Of course I'm alive! And you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

Tron looked at her in confusion.

Seeing Tron's expression, Kevin answered, "She's the one who e-mailed the password to my computer."

"You?" asked Tron, surprise could be heard in his voice.

"Yep." was all Quorra said.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Tron finally asked, "How did you survive? What happen to Sam? What happened after the portal closed?"

Hearing the questions, sadness and anger colored Quorra's face. Walking over to the see through wall, Quorra said, "CLU. CLU is what happened." Turning back to look at Tron and Kevin she continued, "After the portal closed everything changed…for the worse."

_Flashback_

_Screaming. So much screaming. _

_ISOs being destroyed left and right._

_An army of red Programs._

_ISO Towers coming down in a spark of lights._

_A figure standing above, with light orange circuitry in their armor._

_End Flashback_

"Some ISOs escaped, but were hunted down and derezzed. And those who help shelter or help with their escape were also derezzed. None of the ISOs survived." She paused for a second to catch her breath, the memories still painful even after all these cycles. Smiling a little, she continued, "The reason I survived is because of Sam."

_Flashback_

_Not fast enough to dodge the strike._

_Pain. So much pain._

_Darkness. Only blackness._

_Then light and no pain._

_A person in her line of vision._

_Blond hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile._

_End Flashback_

"That day your son, Sam, saved me." said Quorra, looking at Tron and Kevin as she said this.

Swallowing thickly, Kevin asked, "Quorra…Do you know what happen to my son?"

Sighing heavily, Quorra answered, "To be perfectly honest Kevin, I don't know. Sam never really talked about what CLU did to him. All I know is is that CLU has been telling him that you and Tron left him. That you abandoned him."

"We would never do that!" shouted Tron, who had been silent the entire time. His whole body was shaking with rage. _That…That…TRAITOR! I will make him pay! _Tron shouted in his head.

Kevin looked at Tron in sadness. "Tron, Sam wouldn't know that. He was so young when we lost him. Who knows what CLU has told him." answered Kevin, despair coloring his voice. Looking over at Quorra again, he asked, "Quorra? How do you know all this?"

Quorra answered, "Sam comes and talks to me sometimes when he can get away. CLU has no idea that he does this, or that I'm alive." Hesitating for a second she continued, "Tron. Kevin…there's something else you need to know about Sam."

-SC-

Circuitry Tower, once a building that held so much life for the Grid, now was cold and lifeless. It had become orange, like all of the drone sentries that CLU had re-programmed. And it is in this place that CLU is pacing back and forth in aggravation over losing Tron at the lightcycle games. Now, he's waiting for some word from his subordinates as to who that mysterious Program was that rescued Tron and was waiting for Sam to return. _I must prevent Sam from meeting with Tron again. And from meeting with Kevin at all costs. I can't lose his power now. _thought CLU. Hearing a noise CLU looked towards the open door to see Sam walking in. "Anything?" demanded CLU.

Shaking his head, Sam said, "No sir. We haven't been able to find them anywhere."

"Damn it!" yelled CLU whirling away from Sam. Taking a deep breath, CLU turned back around and looking at Sam said, " I want you to go back out there and keep an eye out. BUT, I want you to stay away from them. If you hear or see them, do not engage in a fight with them." Seeing as Sam was about to argue, CLU came up to him and put his hands on his neck and cheek. Pulling Sam's head forward so that their foreheads were touching, CLU continued in a soft voice, "I don't want them to hurt you and they may do that if they see you."

Looking into CLU's eyes, Sam reluctantly agreed. In a soft voice as well he said, "Ok, CLU."

Smiling and giving one last comforting squeeze to Sam's neck, CLU let go and moved back. Still smiling he said, "Good. Now get back out there and keep an eye out, but do not engage, understood?" Seeing Sam nod, CLU fully relaxed.

Turning around, Sam left the console room and headed for the elevator. Coming to a stop at the elevator doors, Sam clenched his hand into a fist. _I'm sorry CLU, but… _thought Sam, as the doors dinged open. Straightening his back, he continued to think, _I'm going to have to disobey. I must know WHY they left me._ Walking into the elevator Sam looked forward, with determination running through his body. With another ding the elevator doors closed.

-SC-

"All right. You know what part you need to do right?" asked Quorra. She had come up with a plan to 'kidnap' Sam.

Tron nodded and said, "Yes. I'll be the bait to lure Sam to you. Thanks to you I know where his patrol route is."

Quorra nodded and said, "And I'll knock him out with my little tranquilizer dart that I concocted." She held up the little gun that held the tranq within it. "Hopefully, it will keep him knocked out long enough for us to get him back here."

"And I'll be doing nothing…absolutely nothing." grumped Kevin, making a face while he said this.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but we need to keep you hidden. We can't let CLU get you too. If he gets your light disk too, it'll be the end of all of us." explained Quorra.

Sighing, Kevin said, "I know. But I feel so useless, just sitting and waiting. He's my son. I should be able to do something."

"You'll get your chance Flynn. Just be patient." said Tron, trying to placate the distressing father.

Looking at Tron, Quorra asked, "Are you ready?" Seeing Tron nod, she continued, "Let's go."

-SC-

Back in the city, Sam was on his lightcylce, patrolling his route, speeding down the street, with golden yellow residue left in his wake. So far he had come up with nothing. It seemed that Tron and the mystery Program had up and disappeared into nothing. _Where could they be? _Sam thought in irritation. Speeding up his lightcyle, Sam kept moving down his route, eyes looking from side to side, keeping a vigilant watch. After a while of doing this Sam came to a stop and sat up on his bike. Helmet retracting back, Sam pushed a hand through his blond hair, making strands stick up in different directions. Frustration was starting to bubble up within him. _Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Seriously! Did they hide their coding or something? ! _Sam shouted in his head. Looking at a map of the Grid, which was installed into his bike, Sam slammed his fist down on top of it. _No beeps! No codes! No nothing! _Sam thought, still ranting in his head. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Sam looked up from the map for a second and saw, _What? _Snapping his head back up, Sam's eyes widen. Right in front of him was Tron. He was sitting up on a heavily armored white lightcycle, arms crossed over his chest, looking straight at Sam. Blinking in confusion, Sam could only think, _He came to me? Why? And how come the map didn't beep? And what's up with that lightcycle?_

Looking at Sam, Tron narrowed his eyes and smirked in challenge. Without saying a word Tron uncrossed his arms, leaned back down on the lightcycle, blackout helmet covering his face, revved the engine and took off. _Come on Sam. Come after me. _Tron thought.

Seeing the challenging look he was given, and seeing Tron speeding away from him, Sam narrowed his own eyes. _He wants to play? Fine. Let's play._ thought Sam. Revving his own engine, blackout helmet also coming down, Sam took off after Tron.

Looking back, Tron saw that Sam was coming after him. _Just like Quorra said. _

_Flashback_

"_Ok. If you head up a little ways that way you'll run into Sam. I need a couple of minutes to set up." said Quorra._

"_How will I get him to follow me?" asked Tron, while keeping a look out to make sure they weren't spotted in the alleyway they had picked to spring their trap. Thanks to Kevin, they were able to get into the city without being detected, and Tron was able to follow the runner with one of Kevin's lightcycles he built a long time ago. _

"_Goad him. Challenge him. Make a face at him. It doesn't matter. It'll get him to follow you anywhere. He's very competitive, and he hates to lose." answered Quorra._

_End Flashback_

Turning his head back around, Tron sped up the lightcycle.

_Oh no you don't! _thought Sam, who also sped up, _you're not getting away from me! _

Zigzagging between different buildings, and taking side streets whenever possible, Tron lead Sam to the meeting up to the alley way, Tron slowed down and went straight into the darken alleyway.

A little confused, but determined, Sam followed Tron. Coming to a stop outside the alleyway, Sam got off his lightcycle, which turned back into a baton. Picking it up, Sam put it back on his thigh and grabbed his light disk. Going into the dark alleyway Sam saw nothing._ What? I saw him go in here. Where did he go? _wondered Sam, as he looked around. Hearing a noise behind him, Sam whipped around to see Tron there, helmet gone. Putting up his disk, Sam saw Tron didn't have his own disks out. _Wha.._, but before he could finish his thought Sam heard someone say softly, "Sorry Sam." Hearing a cocking noise, Sam was too slow to turn around or dodge. Then all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in his neck. Dizziness started to set in. Dropping his light disk, Sam put his hand on his helmet, shaking his head, trying to dispel the lightheadedness, but instead he started swaying on his feet. Darkness started to creep up. Stumbling forward, Sam lost his footing and started to fall. He expected to hit the cold ground, but instead he fell into something solid and warm. _Who…_, was all he could think before darkness totally claimed him.

Seeing Sam falling forward, Tron rushed up and caught him before he could hit the ground. Wrapping his arms around Sam, whose helmet had retracted back when he fell unconscious, Tron sank to the ground and glared at Quorra, "This stuff is strong! What if it harms him? !" demanded Tron.

Looking a little guilty, Quorra said, "I didn't know it would work that fast. I've never…really…tried it on someone before." Seeing Tron's eyes widen and seeing him tighten his hold on Sam, she continued quickly, "But, he'll be fine. I made sure of that. Now hurry up and put him in the runner before he wakes up. This stuff may be strong, but I don't know how long he'll be out." After saying that, Quorra ran over to the runner. Jumping in, she started it up, with neon white circuits flaring to life in the armor.

Grabbing Sam's light disk Tron got up and picked Sam up bridal style. Looking down at Sam's face, all Tron could think was how young he looked. Walking over to the runner, Tron put Sam in the passenger seat, putting his light disk underneath his seat, knowing it would be safe there. Without thinking Tron brushed Sam's short bangs that had fallen over on his forehead, feeling tenderness towards the young User. Seeing what he was doing Tron pulled his hand back and looked at it strangely._ Why did I do that? _he wondered. Looking over at Quorra, he saw she had tilted her head and was giving him a strange look. Clearing his throat, Tron said, "We should get going." Seeing Quorra nod in agreement, Tron looked at Sam on more time, and then turned on his heel. Walking out of the alleyway, Tron headed towards the white lightcycle. Once seated, Tron started the engine and waited for Quorra to come out and join him. After a second, Tron heard the runner's engine and seeing it pull up beside him, Tron leaned down on the lightcycle, blackout helmet coming down, revved the engine and took off, heading towards the Outlands again, with the runner right behind him, which held their precious cargo.

* * *

**Look! No cliffy! I bet you all are happy! Quorra's back! She was the mystery Program! Who didn't know that?...Seriously, who didn't know. So, will they be able to convince Sam that he wasn't left behind? How will Sam react to seeing his dad once again? And what could Quorra know about Sam? Well, you have to come back and read the next chapter to find out! **

**I love Protective Tron! He's awesome!**

**Working on chapter fifteen, please be patient.**

**See the Review button? Click and review. You know you want to. It makes me happy. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter fifteen! Thank you for being patient. I don't mean to take so long. I have to make sure all the loose ends get tied up, and to make sure everything makes sense. I'm also in summer school, so chapters are a slow go, but I'm trying.**

**Thank you Kisara B. for all your help.**

**And thank you everyone who reviewed and favored since my last chapter. You have no idea how happy it makes me. **

**WARNING: Drama and Agnst ahead! BUT, it is necessary!**

**I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this.**

_Italics-_ Thinking, Flashbacks, and Dreams

_**Bold** **Italics**_- Thinking in flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Back in the Outlands, Quorra and Tron had made it back to the hideout, with Sam still unconscious from the tranq. Both came to a complete stop and turned off their engines.

Tron got off the white lightcycle and came up to the passenger side of the runner. Lifting Sam up from his seat, Tron put one arm under his knees and one behind his back. Looking up at Quorra, he asked, "Can you grab his light disk?" Seeing her nod, Tron walked into the adjoining room, where Kevin was waiting.

Grabbing the disk quickly, Quorra caught up with Tron. With a little hesitation, she said, "Umm, I hate to say this, but were gonna have to tie him up." Seeing Tron's head snap over to her and seeing as he was about to argue, she cut him off, "Think about it. He's been told all his childhood that you and Kevin left him here. He's not gonna welcome Kevin with open arms, and he attacked you in the Games, or have you forgotten?"

Trying to suppress a flinch, Tron sighed and agreed with much reluctance.

"I'll be right back. I have to go grab something." said Quorra, as she went into one of the back rooms.

Only nodding, Tron continued to the main room. Coming into the room, Tron saw Kevin at the see through wall, looking out at the Grid. "Flynn?" said Tron, trying to get his attention.

Hearing his name, Kevin turned around to see Tron behind him. Looking down into Tron's arms, Kevin's eyes widen. Looking back up at Tron, Kevin asked in a soft voice, trying to fight back the hope that was starting to bubble up, "Is that…"

Seeing where Kevin had looked, Tron said just as softly, "Yes Flynn. This is Sam."

Walking up to Tron quickly, Kevin looked down at his son in shock and awe. "He's grown." was all Kevin could say.

There was a couple of seconds of silence, when Quorra walked into the room, holding Sam's light disk and a ball of glowing rope. "Put him on the couch. It'll be easier to do this." said Quorra, as she walked over to the couch, waiting for Tron to comply.

Tron walked over to the couch, with Kevin following him. Once there Tron put Sam down and moved to the side, but not too far still not liking what they had to do Sam.

Looking at the rope, Kevin asked, with a little suspicion in his voice, "Quorra? What's that for?"

Looking over at Kevin, Quorra answered, guilt setting in, "Sorry Kevin, but we have to tie him up. He's too dangerous to be free around you guys." Remembering she still had Sam's light disk, she handed it over to Kevin, "Here. It's Sam's."

Taking the disk, Kevin looked at it and wondered, _Is this the same disk he had when he was young? _Remembering what Quorra said about restraining his son, Kevin knew that Quorra was right, but didn't like it at all. Sighing, he said, "All right." Backing up a little so Quorra could start tying up his son, Kevin took the time to look at him, and see how he had changed since he last saw him. Cocking his head, he said, with a little bit of confusion showing on his face, "He sure looks kind of young, like in his early twenties. I kinda expected him to look…"

-SC-

Back at Circuitry Tower, CLU was shaking with rage. Not too long ago, Sam's signature had disappeared off of the Grid. _What could have happened? ! Where is he? ! _CLU shouted in his head. Hearing a noise CLU looked up from the console that had held Sam's where-a-bouts, to see a Program with mahogany lighting in his black armor striding in. "Flux. Where is he?" CLU snapped.

The Program, now known as Flux, came to a stop and put his hands behind his back, straightening up. Flux was tall and had a muscular body of a boxer, not too broad, but not too skinny. He also wore a blackout helmet, but with a stripe of mahogany on the top of the helmet. Flux was of the higher elite, also known as the Enforcer, a program with no mercy what so ever. He was also appointed in watching Sam when he was out of CLU's sight. "Sir. It's seems young Sam has disobeyed your orders and engaged the enemy." came the smooth voice of Flux.

Body shaking with rage, CLU walked up to Flux and said in a quiet angry voice, "Do you remember what I told you?"

Not flinching, Flux answered, "I do sir."

_Flashback_

_As soon as Sam had left, CLU hit a button on a console screen and said into it, "Get Flux and send him up to me."_

"_Yes sir." came a reply._

_Not a second later Flux walked in. "You summoned me sir?" he asked._

"_Yes. I want you to follow Sam and protect him if he should run into Tron or the mystery Program." said CLU._

_**Again with that User. **__Flux thought with distaste. This wasn't the first time he had been commanded to 'protect' the User, and quite frankly he was getting sick of doing it. He didn't understand what was so special about that User. __**Perhaps now is the time to ask why. **__thought Flux. Straightening his back, Flux asked, trying to keep the dislike out of his voice, "Sir? What's so special about that User?"_

_Looking at his Enforcer, CLU decided to tell him, "He's not just a User anymore. Has it ever occurred to you why his circuitry lighting is different than ours?" Seeing his higher elite tilt his head, CLU continued, with a cruel smirk forming on his face, "It's because he's also part Program now. I experimented on him when he was younger. Of course he doesn't remember this, I made sure of that. There is no other like him. His powers are irreplaceable. That's why you watch him. I will NOT lose his powers to anyone."_

_Now knowing what made Sam special and seeing the seriousness of his master's words, Flux nodded his head and said, "I understand sir." After that Flux turned and left the room, but deep down inside, the feelings of jealousy started to turn._

_End Flashback_

"Then WHY did you let them escape? !" CLU yelled, his voice getting higher and higher at each word.

Not teetered by his master's rage, Flux answered, "I did follow them sir, but then I lost them." This wasn't true. Flux knew exactly where Sam was taken, and was hoping to leave him out there in the Outlands.

Hands curling into fists, CLU turned away from Flux and took a couple of steps away from him. Breathing heavily, and without even looking at Flux, CLU commanded, "Get a team together and find them! Bring Sam back here at all costs…And Flux. If you do not bring him back, you will be severely punished! Do you understand? !"

"Yes sir." said Flux. And with that Flux left the room. _Even now that User is giving me trouble. _Flux thought in irritation.

-SC-

_Feeling eyes on him, Sam looked up to see Tron looking at him, only not at him, but looking at his action figure he was holding. _

"_Oh! Do you want to see it?" Sam said, holding out his action figure to Tron. _

_Coming closer to Sam, Tron looked at the figure. "…Is that me?" inquired Tron, curious to see the small replica of himself._

"_Yep! My dad had it made for me! I also have a CLU action figure, but I like yours more!" exclaimed Sam with a big smile on his face…_

Eyes fluttering open, Sam's dream faded into blackness. "He's waking up!" someone to his left said. Looking over, he saw Quorra sitting next to him, with a guilty smile on her face. Blinking slowly, Sam asked in a hoarse voice, "Quorra? Wha…" Trying to raise his hand, Sam felt the restraints on his body. Looking down, he saw he was all tied up. Glaring a little, he looked at Quorra and had a look on his face that read, 'You better explain NOW.'

Still smiling, Quorra said, "Sam, don't get mad, but…" but was cut off by someone else.

"Sam?" came a haggard voice.

Hearing his name, Sam stiffened. _It can't be. _he thought. Turning his head slowly, Sam's eyes widen in shock, as he saw his father and Tron. "YOU!" he shouted, as he started struggling against his restraints, trying to break free.

Jumping up from her seat, Quorra grabbed Sam's head and turned it towards her. "Calm down Sam!" yelled Quorra.

"I will not calm down! They left me here! They abandoned me, my hero and even my dad!" Sam yelled back, shoulders shaking in rage and sorrow. Just as fast as his rage came it left, only leaving deep sorrow. Shoulders slumping and head hanging in defeat, he said softly, "They left me." He could feel his eyes filling with tears. Shutting his eyes tightly, he could only think, _I will not cry! I refuse to cry! Not in front of them! _

Kevin couldn't stand to his son suffer. Whispering, "Sam," then a little louder, "We didn't abandon you. We tried to save you after you got captured, and we did…until we reached the portal. CLU beat us to it first. He pushed us through and closed it, leaving us stuck in the real world."

Sam just snorted in answer, but inside doubt was starting to creep in. _Is it true? Did they really save me? Was CLU lying to me this whole time? _Sam wondered. Raising his head, Sam looked at his dad again, taking him in. _He looks so different since I last saw him. How many cyc…years has it been? _He wondered. "You're old." commented Sam, as he turned his head away from his dad again.

Totally thrown off by the comment, it took a second for Kevin to register what his son had said. The words finally sunk in. "Hey! I'm not old! I'm just getting a little grey around the edges! I may not be as young as I once was, but that's what happens when twenty years pass!" exclaimed Kevin.

Eyes widening a little bit, Sam said in a soft voice, "Twenty years? It's only been that long? It feels so much longer." He knew that time moved faster in the Grid then it did back in the real world, but it was still a shock to hear how much time had pass. "Huh. Guess that would make me twenty-seven." commented Sam.

Hearing that statement made Kevin flinch. So many birthdays missed, so many moments taken away. _All because of CLU. _Kevin thought as he clenched his eyes closed, trying to hide the hurt and anger from everyone.

_Flynn. _thought Tron, as he watched Kevin, who was trying to hide his pain. Straightening his back in determination, Tron looked at Sam and said, "Sam. You have to believe us. We DID rescue you. And when we were locked out, your father never stopped trying to get us back in." Realizing something, Tron came over to where Sam was sitting and knelt in front of him. "We can show you that we're telling the truth."

Looking at Tron in confusion, Sam asked, in a hoarse voice, "How?"

* * *

**Short! I know! But necessary. I've got to keep you guys on your feet, and wanting more. **

**Poor Sam! He needs a hug! And what CLU did to him! How horrible! **

**Yes. I made another OC. I needed an Enforcer. Lets just say Sam was too sheltered to be it.**

**SO! How will Kevin and Tron convince Sam that they're telling the truth? Will Flux 'rescue' Sam? Or, does he have something sinister up his sleeve? Well, you'll have to come back and read the next chapter to find out!**

**Working on chapter sixteen, please be patient.**

**Review Please! Or Sam and Tron will come after you with their light disks! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter sisxteen! Sorry it took so long, but I've been doing homework for my summer classes, and my laptop decided to crash today...again. So now I have to go get that fixed, and I have no idea how long that will take.**

**Thank you Kisara B. for all your help.**

**Thank you everyone who favored and reviewed since my last chapter. It really makes my day to know you guys like my story. I never expected it to be such a big hit.**

**WARNING: Agnst, Drama, Humor, and Fluff! And it's almost rot your teeth fluff, so beware!**

**I do not own these characters (except Ziv and Flux). I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this what so ever.**

_Italics_-Flashbacks and Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Back in the Grid, Flux was driving around, with the team he put together right behind him. Coming to a stop, Flux waited for the team to catch up. Leaning up on his lightcycle, Flux pointed to two red Programs, and said, "You two will check out District 13 and all the sectors near there." Looking at the other two, he continued, "And you two will check out District 46 and those sectors as well. Leave nothing unchecked. Understood?" Seeing them all nod, Flux watched them go to their selected destinations. _Now that I'm finally alone…_ Flux started up his lightcycle, leaned back down, and headed straight for the border between the Outlands and the Grid, _I can finally start planning. _thought Flux, dark glee bubbling up inside of him, as neon mahogany residue was left in his wake.

-SC-

_Flashback_

_Realizing something, Tron came over to where Sam was sitting and knelt in front of him. "We can show you that we're telling the truth." _

_Looking at Tron in confusion, Sam asked, in a hoarse voice, "How?" _

_End Flashback_

Raising his hand to his back, Tron took off his light disk and brought in front of himself. "With this." said Tron.

Sam just looked at Tron like he was nuts. "Your light disk? How is that gonna prove anything?" he said in a demanding voice.

Eyes widening in realization, Kevin stared at Tron's disk, hope bubbling up inside him. _Why didn't I think of that before? ! _thought Kevin, doing a mental face palm. Coming over to where everyone was at, Kevin said, in an excited voice, "Sam. Do you remember what I told you when you first came here, about it being a computer disk that saves all your data of the things you do here?"

Head tilting in confusion, Sam said, "…Kind of." _Where are they going with this? _he wondered.

"Well, not only does it save it, but the disk can also replay events that have happened to you." said Kevin, as he continued with his explanation.

Nodding in agreement, Tron chimed in, "That's right. We can show you what happened that day." Tron activated his disk and a miniature movie version of what had happened that day began to play.

_Flashbacks_

_With Tron and CLU on either side of him, light disks in hand, Kevin shouted, "WHERE'S MY SON? !"_

_Scene Jump_

"_SAM!" shouted Kevin and Tron, seeing the little boy, who was tied up and unconscious, lying on what looked like a mattress._

_Fury ran through Tron at seeing Sam in such a state. Without warning, Tron threw both of his disks at the orange Programs, derezzing them before they even had a chance to attack. He and Kevin ran up to Sam and falling to their knees, Tron ripped off his bindings, while Kevin started shaking Sam to get him to wake up._

"_Sam. Sam." Kevin said softly, worry lacing his voice. "Come on kiddo. Open those pretty blue eyes of yours. Come on Sam. You're starting to scare me here."_

_Scene Jump_

_Right before Kevin and Tron's eyes, CLU's neon white lights turned into a neon light orange._

_Looking on in disbelief and shock, eyes wide, Kevin could only stutter out, "Y-you?"_

_Scene Jump_

_After a while the Solar Sailor came to a stop. Tron and Kevin, with Sam still in his father's arms, got off and headed towards the portal. Finally coming up to the bridge, they stopped eyes wide with shock. Right in front of them, blocking the portal, was CLU._

_Scene Jump_

_Ignoring Tron, Kevin slashed at CLU, who just dodged. Yelling at CLU, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON? ! ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? ! !"_

_Scene Jump_

"_FLYNN!" shouted Tron. Looking at CLU with resentment Tron pulled off his disk from his back with one hand, since the other was holding onto Sam, and rushed at CLU. "CLUUUU!" yelled Tron, swiping at the Program. _

_Scene Jump_

_Ducking, CLU punched Tron in the stomach, stunning him, making him loosen his grip on Sam. Just as Sam slipped from Tron's grasp, CLU caught him. Then he slipped behind Tron, and kicked him in the back, causing Tron to fall into Kevin, who was getting back up._

_With that final push the two fell into the portal. _

_Scene Jump_

_With a flash of light Tron and Kevin ended up in the Real World._

_End Flashback_

After that the light disk stopped playing. Utter silence filled the room.

Sam just sat there, with a blank face, but throughout the playbacks his face became paler and paler. _I…It can't be. They actually saved me? Why…why would CLU lie this whole entire time? Why did he want me to hate Tron and my dad? What could he gain from it? All this time I spent hating them for abandoning me, and that isn't even what happened! _All these thoughts were running through Sam's head. Starting to breathe faster, Sam started struggling in his restraints, trying to once again to break free.

"Sam. You need to calm down." Quorra said, urgency coloring her voice. She could see Sam's breath coming out faster and faster. Quorra looked at Tron and Kevin and could see the panic in their faces.

Hyperventilating, "Un *breath* Untie me. *breath* Please." Sam pleaded, looking back and forth between Tron and Quorra. Tears started running down his face, but he ignored them.

Unable to stand to see Sam suffer, Tron stood up and activated his light disk. In one downward swipe the bindings came off. Tron just barely got out of the way of Sam bolting off of the couch.

Staggering, Sam ran to the see-through-wall and out onto the patio that was there, in need for air. He felt like he was suffocating within the room, after they showed him the past. Falling to his knees, Sam just sat there, with tears still streaming from his eyes. _WHY? ! Why did this happen? ! All I wanted back then was to have fun, help dad with the Grid, and meet my hero, Tron! But why did CLU have to do this? ! _While in the middle of his mental war, Sam didn't notice Tron had followed him outside, and was standing behind him.

"Sam." Tron said in a whisper.

Without looking at Tron, Sam started talking, "All this time…It was a lie. CLU lied about everything." After a second of silence, hanging his head Sam continued, "I'm such an idiot."

Moving to Sam's side, Tron crouched down and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Feeling Sam stiffen, Tron almost pulled his hand away, but after a second he felt the shoulder relax. "No you're not. You were just a child back then. What he said could make sense to you, but…you didn't know any better. It's his fault, not yours." said Tron, trying to make Sam feel better.

Tears finally stopping, shaking his head in denial, Sam said, "But, I should have known that my dad would never leave me behind. I should have believed in you guys more. I should have…" All of a sudden, Sam felt arms wrap around him and held onto him tight. Eyes widening in shock, Sam's head snapped up to see that Tron had pulled him into a hug. _Wha, _was all Sam could think.

Looking straight into Sam's eyes, Tron said, with conviction in his voice, "It was NOT your fault Sam. Never think otherwise." Calming down only a little, he continued, "Now listen. Quorra said that CLU had done some horrible stuff, especially to you," Feeling Sam stiffened again, Tron held onto him tighter, "If you feel like you need someone to talk to, please tell me anything that is on your mind. Talk to your father. Hell! Talk to Quorra! It doesn't matter. Just talk to someone."

After that there was a tense silence, only with Sam and Tron staring at each other.

It was Sam who broke the silence. "…Did you just curse?" Sam asked.

Tron just smiled at that. "A lot of things have changed Sam, and not only in the Grid." was all he said. Letting go of Sam, Tron stood back up and held out his hand for Sam to take.

Looking at the offered hand, Sam hesitated for a second, but then he held out his own hand and grabbed Tron's outstretched one.

Pulling Sam up, Tron said, "We should probably go back inside. Your dad is probably starting to worry." Seeing Sam nod, Tron pulled Sam towards the see-through-wall, never letting go of his hand. Tron never saw Sam's blush.

Once back inside Tron and Sam looked over at Kevin, who had looked at them as soon as they walked back in.

Kevin turned his eyes to his son with a look on his face that couldn't be described. It was a mixture of sadness, anger, and guilt.

Sam looked back with confusion. _What's wrong with him? _he wondered.

Looking at Sam for a second more, Kevin finally tore his eyes away and looked at Tron. "I have to speak with you…alone." said Kevin.

Feeling the air tense up Sam cleared his throat and let go of Tron's hand, and said, "I'll go see what Quorra's up to." With that Sam left the room.

Tron looked at Kevin, with a confused look on his face.

Finally breaking eye contact, Kevin went over to where he had set down Sam's light disk. Picking it back up, Kevin turned back around to Tron and said, with a little hesitation in his voice, "I 'accidentally' found something in Sam's memories."

Tron lifted an eyebrow. Putting his hands on his hips, he just said, "Accidentally?"

Looking away from Tron, Kevin had a guilty expression on his face. "Well…I wanted to know what had happened to my son, so I...Well, that's not the point. You need to look at this." said Kevin, urgency coloring his voice. Walking back over to Tron, Kevin activated Sam's disk and began another memory movie.

_Flashback_

"_Here. Drink this." CLU said as he handed a drink to a nine year old Sam._

"_What's this?" Sam asked, as he took the drink from CLU's hand. His voice deeper then it was when he was seven._

_CLU just smiled and said, "It'll help you sleep. I know you're having trouble again."_

_Trusting CLU, Sam said, "Oh, ok." With that he drank it._

_Darkness _

…_Back up files activate_

_Light_

_New room_

_Medical Room_

"_Is it ready Jarvis?" came CLU's voice._

"_Of course master CLU." Jarvis said._

_An evil chuckle, "Excellent."_

_Silence, and then…Excruciating pain_

_Screaming_

_Overwhelming light_

_Changing_

_White and yellow merging _

_Scene Jump_

_Falling down again with exhaustion _

_Black boots coming into the line of vision._

_A smooth, dark voice saying, "Get up."_

_Breathing heavily, Sam says, "But, I'm tired."_

"_Get up. We don't have time for you to rest. You must train." said the Program. _

_Going over to Sam, a Program with mahogany circuitry and a blackout helmet on pulls him to his feet and pushes him away to get him ready for the next training round. _

_End Flashback_

After that the recordings stopped.

"I know there's more on here, but that's all I could get." said Kevin, in a soft voice. Watching it again only fueled his anger towards CLU.

The whole time, Tron's face had stayed blank, but his arms were shaking at his sides from the anger that was coursing through him. _All that pain Sam went through! All because of CLU! He will pay!_ Tron shouted in his head. Remembering something from Sam's light disk, Tron looked at Kevin, making sure to keep his thoughts from showing on his face, and said, "Who was that other Program that we saw? That was odd circuitry lighting on him. I've never seen that color before."

Kevin shook his head and said, "I don't know who it was, but it was obvious that Program did not like my son."

"We need to get Sam out of here, before anything else happens." said Tron. He was about to continue talking when Sam and Quorra walked in. Quorra was talking to Sam, and whatever she said made Sam smile, making his face light up. Seeing Sam smiling at Quorra made something in Tron clench. _What was that? It feels…familiar._ thought Tron.

Coming fully into the room, and coming to a stop, Sam and Quorra looked up at Tron and Kevin. Awkward silence filled the air.

"Umm…Is everything alright guys?" asked Quorra, trying to dispel the tension in the room.

Looking over at Quorra, Kevin gave a strained smile and said, "Yeah, Quorra. Everything's fine." Remembering that he still had Sam's disk, Kevin walked over to Sam, and held it out to him. "Here Sam. You can have this back." said Kevin.

Taking his disk from his dad, and snapping it onto his back, Sam said, "Thanks…Sooo, now what?"

Tron was the one who answered, "The portal will be closing soon. We need to make sure you and Flynn make it through before it closes."

Sam's eyes widen a bit. _The real world? They…They want to take me back? _"There's one problem." said Sam.

Looking at his son, Kevin asked, "What is it?"

"The second I set foot on the Grid, CLU will know instantly. He's has my signature. If I was ever out of his sight, he would always keep track of me."

"Well…That is a problem." commented Kevin.

Silence once again descended on the four occupants.

Eyes lighting up with realization, smiling, Quorra exclaimed, "I know someone who could help!"

All three looked at her in surprised.

"Who?" asked Kevin.

"His name is Zeus. He's on the Grid, but he can help us get to the portal." said Quorra.

"How do we find him?" asked Tron.

"Well…That's the thing. You don't find him. He finds you." Said Quorra, who had a sheepish look on her face.

Tron looked at Kevin, with a look of apprehension and said, "It too dangerous."

Kevin shook his head and said, "Tron, we have no other choice. Dangerous or not, this might be our only chance."

Eyes narrowing a little bit, Tron finally said, "Fine. But I still don't like it."

Turning to his son, Kevin said, "Since CLU can track you, I have to put a blocker on your code. That means I need your disk back."

Hesitating a second, Sam unhooked his light disk once again and handed it over to his dad. "You do realize that the block won't last long right?" said Sam.

Taking the disk, Kevin activated it and started working. "I know. But we can't let CLU get you again. Hopefully, this Zeus guy will be able to help us with a permanent block." said Kevin, while keeping his attention on Sam's disk. Looking through it, Kevin found the tracer. Very carefully he started to weave in different numbers and letters to block Sam's original signature. Stopping, Kevin looked at it his handy worked and exclaimed, with a smile, "There! That ought to it." With that, Kevin handed the disk back to his son.

Looking at it for a second, Sam just shrugged and put it back on his back. "Umm…I just thought of something else." said Sam.

This time it was Quorra who asked, "What?"

Scratching the back of his head, hesitating, Sam said, "Weeeeell…How are we all going to get back to the Grid?"

"What do you mean Sam?" asked Quorra.

_Really? _Sam thought, but just said, "Think about it. In the runner there are only two seats, and the white lightcycle will only hold one. I know you and dad are gonna be in the runner, and Tron will drive the lightcycle. But what about me? I can't use my lightcycle out here in the Outlands, it would be destroyed by the landscape."

That got everyone thinking. What could they do to remedy the problem?

Snapping his fingers, Kevin exclaimed, "Ha! I got it! We'll modify the white lightcycle so you can ride it too."

"We?" said Sam, looking at his dad in confusion.

"Yes we. I hate to say it, but I'm too old to it by myself. Besides, you're a User, you have the power to create things here." said Kevin, but still seeing the confused look on his son face, he cautiously asked, "Didn't you know that?"

Sam shook his head and said, "No. CLU never told me."

Heavy silence filled the room.

Clearing his throat, Kevin said, "Well…Then, it's time for you to learn."

* * *

**Not much of a cliffy, but it's a good place to stop. **

**YAY! Sam got his hug! FROM TRON! ! *Squeal* Who wouldn't want a hug from Tron? ! **

**Will Sam be able to create like his dad? And what is Flux's sinister plan for Sam? And will Zeus help them?...No. If you've seen the movie you know he won't, and if some of you didn't know that, sorry for giving that away. Anyway, you'll have to come back and read the next chapter to find out!**

**As I stated above my laptop has crashed, so it will be a little longer for me to upload chapters, but please bare with me, I will work on the chapters. **

**Working on chapter seventeen, please be patient.**

**Review! Please Review! I love Reviews! If you don't Sam and Tron will come after you with their light disks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M NOT DEAD! I'M QUITE ALIVE!**

**Here's chapter seventeen. Sorry it took soooooo long. Finals came up for Summer School, and my computer crashed twice within a couple of days of getting it back from Geek Squad.**

**Thank you Kisara B. for your help. And thank you WithLoveFromTorchwood and Cyberbutterfly for telling how to spell 'Zuse'. I never would of caught it.**

**To answer an inquiry, the reason Sam trusted Tron and Kevin quickly is because their light disks don't lie. They've been off the Grid for 20 yrs. No one would of messed with their light disks to put in false memories.**

**WARNING: FLUFF! ANd I mean rot your teeth fluff. And Jealous!Tron is coming back!**

**I do not own these characters, except Ziv and Flux. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this whatsoever.**

_Italics- _Thinking and Flashbacks

**_Bold Italics_**- Thinking in Flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Coming to a stop outside the city, Flux leaned up on his lightcycle and just stared out at the Outlands. Behind his helmet, Flux closed eyes for a moment, and his mind instantly flashed to the memories of when he first met the User.

_Flashback_

_Flux was walking down a hallway, to where CLU is waiting for him. __**Finally, an assignment. One that Master CLU,**__**himself, asked that I do. A very Important assignment. He said that I was the best one for the job...the only one for the job. **__thought Flux, giddiness rushing through his circuits. _

_"Ah. You're here," CLU said, as he turned towards Flux._

_"Yes, sir. What is the assignment you have for me? You stated that it was urgent." asked Flux._

_"Yes. I want you to be in charge of my new...pet. He needs training, and you are the best one for the job. I also want you looking after him; make sure he doesn't wander off to where he shouldn't be going." CLU said._

_End Flashback_

_A babysitter! That was the "important," great, assignment! How humiliating! And everywhere Master CLU went that…User was with him!_ Then, after a moment of silence, Flux thought, _He must be gotten rid of._

-SC-

"All right! Now! Modifying something is a lot easier than creating something." explained Kevin. He and his son had moved to the hanger where the white lightcycle was parked. Standing in front of the lightcycle, Kevin felt excitement bubbling up inside him. _I finally get to do something with my son! I never thought I see the day! _he thought in happiness. "So! The first step in modifying something is to know how to bring up the sequencing code for the object you want to modify. It's simply. Just re-write the code to make it look or act…" Seeing the confusion on Sam's face, Kevin tried a different tactic. "Here, let me show you." Coming closer to the white lightcycle Kevin raised his hand and put it on the middle of the handle bars. All of a sudden a small, white, glowing circle appeared, with different codes moving across the screen. Tapping his fingers on a certain code, Kevin started re-writing it.

The whole time Sam watched as his dad worked. Right before his eyes the handle bars started to stretch and thicken, making them more adjustable to maneuver. _Wow. I can do that too? _Sam wondered.

Finished with the adjustment, Kevin removed his hand from the circle, which instantly disappeared, turned and looked at his son, and said, with a smile on his face, "And it's as easy as that. Any questions?"

"No. I think I got it…but…could you…uh…stay, and make sure I do this right?" Sam asked, not looking at his dad, an embarrassing blush rising on his cheeks.

Eyes widening in surprise, Kevin's smile grew bigger. "Of course!" exclaimed Kevin. "Why don't you try adjusting the seat?"

Watching the exchange, not too far away, was Tron and Quorra.

Walking up to the lightcycle, Sam puts his hand where his dad had put his and instantly the glowing circle was back. Looking inside the circle, Sam randomly picked a code and started re-writing it. Unfortunately, instead of the seat extending, what looked like spikes sprouted out on the seat.

In the background, Quorra started laughing. "How are you guys supposed to sit down on that? !" exclaimed Quorra.

Blushing madly, Sam turned his head towards Quorra with a glare and shouted back, "Shut up Quorra!" This only prompted her to laugh even harder.

Hiding his mouth behind his hand, Kevin was trying not to laugh as well. _Well, it is his first try. _he thought.

Walking over to Sam, Quorra threw her arm around his shoulder and said, "Aww! Come on Sam! You know I'm only playing!"

Sam just grumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, looking between Sam and Quorra, Tron had watched the exchange between the two and the clenching inside himself intensified. _There it is again. It only happens when Sam and Quorra are together. What does it mean? ! It's so frustrating!_ Tron thought.

Clearing his throat, Kevin walked up to his son and said, "Um…Not bad…For your first try." Looking at the code his son was working on, Kevin saw instantly where Sam had messed up. "Ah! Here's where you messed up." said Kevin.

Hearing his dad, Sam looked over at him and asked, "Is it bad?"

Shaking his head, Kevin answered, "Not at all! You actually did a pretty good job, but except for this one part." Taking out some numbers and letters, Kevin held onto the broken code. Instantly the spikes disappeared. Looking at his son, Kevin asked, "Ready to try again?"

Nodding his head, Sam removed Quorra's arm and took the broken code from his dad. _Hmm. Tron's been awfully quiet. I wonder if he's ok. _wondered Sam. Looking over his shoulder, Sam saw Tron was looking straight at him. Instantly blushing, Sam whipped his head back around. _Wha…what's with the stare? _Sam thought. Slightly nervous now, Sam started putting in a different code, hopping it was right this time. Instantly, the seat started expanding. Once finished, the lightcycle could now hold two people. Happiness rushed through Sam._ I…_ _I actually did it! Awesome!_ he thought.

"You got it on your second try! That's great Sam!" exclaimed Kevin, delight coloring his voice.

"Amazing Sam! I sometimes forget you're a User and you have such power." said Quorra, awed by the sight.

Noticing how quiet Tron had been, Kevin looked over at Tron to see him looking back and forth between Sam and Quorra, with an unreadable expression on his face. _So, the jealousy is still there. I wonder if he'll ever figure it out._ Shaking his head slightly, Kevin yelled, "Hey Tron! Why don't you come over here? !"

Snapping out of his daze, Tron walked over to the trio. Coming up to the lightcycle, Tron looked over the modifications.

"Well? What do you think? Of course it's not done yet, but I wanted your opinion." said Kevin.

Looking over the lightcycle one more time, Tron looked at Kevin and then looked over at Sam, who hadn't said a word, and said to him, "It looks good so far."

Instantly, Sam's face lit up, with a hint of pink in his cheeks. Smiling a little, Sam said, almost shyly, "Thank you."

Seeing that small smile, the clenching inside of Tron loosened and warmth flooded his circuits. Backing up a little, Tron said, "Come on Quorra. Let's get out of their way and let them get back to work."

-SC-

Back at Circuitry Tower, pacing back and forth, CLU was still waiting to hear from Flux and his group. _Why haven't they checked in yet? ! _CLU shouted in his head. Finally having had enough, CLU walked up to a console and slammed his hands down to start an inner communication with Flux.

After a moment of silence he hears, "Yes sir?" from Flux.

"Where are you? !" CLU demanded.

"I'm checking the outskirts of the city. Still no sign of the User." replied Flux

"You haven't found him yet? ! What about your team? !" bellowed CLU, with fury.

"Unfortunately, no. Nothing from them either." answered Flux.

"Hurry up and find him! Or, I'll personally derezz you myself!" commanded CLU, trying to calm himself down.

"Yes sir." said Flux.

After that CLU hung up.

-SC-

On the outskirts of the city, Flux hears the monotone sound, letting him know that CLU disconnected. After a second of silence, Flux muttered, "Well…That doesn't sound good."

-SC-

"Alright! We're ready to go!" exclaimed Kevin. He and Sam had finally finished modifying the white lightcycle.

Instead of holding one person, it could now hold two. It was a little bit bulkier, so it could hold the combine weight of two people. The tires and handle bars were now thicker, and the seat was longer and wider.

Looking at the trio, Kevin asked, "You guys ready?" Seeing them all nod, Kevin looked at Quorra. "Quorra, you'll drive in front since you know the Outlands and you the only one who knows where this Zuse guy might be residing." Looking at Tron and Sam, he continued, "You'll follow behind us." With that he and Quorra walked over to the runner and got in.

Walking over to the white lightcycle, Tron got on. He looked over at Sam, who had stayed in the same spot. With a small, reassuring smile, Tron asked, "Are you coming?"

Standing frozen in his spot, Sam unexpectedly remembered his first time on a lightcycle with Tron.

_Flashback_

_Walking over to Tron, Sam looked up and smiled. More time with Tron! YAY! _

_Tron, seeing Sam smile at him, smiled back and asked, "Ready to go?"_

"_YES!" said Sam in excitement. Looking around for the lightcycle and not seeing it Sam looked back up at Tron confused and asked, "Where's the lightcycle?" _

_Tron's smile grew and reaching up to his chest armor he pulled out a baton._

_Sam looked at it in confusion and asked, "What's that for?" _

"_You'll see." was all Tron said. Without warning, Tron ran towards the street with the baton in his hand. In flash of light the baton disappeared and in its place appeared a motorcycle made out of neon white lights and black armor. Tron drove up to where Sam was and sat up on the seat looking at Sam with his smile still in place. _

_Eyes wide Sam stuttered, "That's…that's a…"_

"_Lightcycle? Yes it is, Sam." answered Tron, now amused at his stuttering, remembering when he did it to him. __**At least I know it means he's excited.**__ thought Tron. _

_Snapping out of his stupor Sam exclaimed, "Wow! It's so much cooler in person!"_

_Taking Sam by the hand, Tron picked him up under the arms and sat him in front of him. Looking over at Kevin, who was looking at Sam, Tron saw the worry and concern in his eyes._

_Feeling eyes on him Kevin looked up and saw Tron looking at him. His expression reading 'Don't worry. I'll take care of him.' Relaxing a little, Kevin nodded and looked back with an expression that read, 'I know.'_

_Bending forward to grab the handles again and to make sure Sam was secure between his legs, Tron asked, "Are you ready Sam?"_

_Blushing a little at how close him and Tron were, Sam just nodded his head._

"_Ok. Hold on." instructed Tron. With a rev of the engine, Tron sped away down the street towards their destination, neon blue residue trailing behind them._

_End Flashback_

_But... _coming out of the memory, Sam looking at Tron,_ I'm not a child anymore. _thought Sam. Walking over to the lightcycle, Sam got on behind Tron and waited, while trying to keep the blush that wanted to form on his cheeks at bay. _Every time I'm around him, my face heats up. Why?_ wondered Sam.

"So! Let's get the show on the road!" yelled Kevin.

With that Quorra started up the runner.

Looking behind himself, Tron looked at Sam and asked, "Ready?"

After a second of hesitation, Sam nodded his head.

Tron bent forward and grabbed the handle bars and started the engine. "Hold on to my waist Sam, and don't let go." instructed Tron.

Losing the battle at not trying to blush, Sam's cheeks flushed a bright red, but did as he was told. Bending forward, Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Tron's waist. Clenching his eyes shut, and heart racing, Sam was shouting in his head, _Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! OH MY GOD!_ over and over again. _Seriously! What is wrong with me? ! _ _Oh! I hope that he can't hear or feel my heart pounding! _

With everybody situated, Quorra started the runner and maneuvered it out of the hanger, with Tron right behind.

-SC-

On the outskirts of the city, two orange Sentries were out on the lookout, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

Looking down the street that faced the Outlands, one of the Sentries saw two vehicles coming up the road. Getting the other's attention, they both watched the vehicles drive by.

On the screens in front of them, the vehicles were scanned into their system. One of the screens suddenly started to flash red.

"Ah, it's the vehicle that interrupted the lightcycle games and escaped with the Program." stated one of the Sentries.

The other Sentry noted, "Well the cycle doesn't seem to be recognized anywhere in the system. That's impossible though. All vehicles are registered. We need to report this to Master CLU." With that said, the Sentry pushed a button on the screen that would connect them to Circuitry Tower.

-SC-

Racing through the hallways of the Tower, Jarvis made it to where CLU was lounging in. Slowing down a bit, Jarvis walked up to him. Swallowing, he said, "Sir? We have something." Holding out his hand, Jarvis handed over the pad that had the information he received from the Sentries.

Taking the pad, CLU looked it over. With a smile, CLU clapped Jarvis on the shoulder.

-SC-

Back in the city, two of the red Sentries that Flux had chosen, had spotted the two vehicles as well. Since all the Sentries and elites had pictures of the runner, they knew immediately it was the mystery Program, and it seems they brought reinforcements.

Without delay, one of the Sentries patched a line to Flux.

-SC-

Hearing the beep in his helmet, Flux instantly open the connection. "What is it?" he demanded.

"We found them sir." came the reply.

_Them? _thought Flux in confusion, but just said, "Good."

"Do you want us to intervene sir?" asked the Sentry.

"No. Do not engage. I want you to follow them, and find out where their headed. Understood?" ordered Flux.

"Yes sir." with that the connection was terminated.

…_I wonder who 'they' are. _wondered Flux, as he waited for confirmation on where they were headed.

-SC-

Finally making it to the city, Tron and Sam had seen the lookout and the two Sentries posted there.

Into his communicator inside his blackout helmet, Sam said to Tron, "You saw that right?"

"Yes." answered Tron, as he kept his eyes on the road, blackout helmet down as well.

"Sentries are going to be all over the city now. I know the runner's picture has been sent to all the Sentries to keep an eye out…Damn. We're gonna have to ditch the runner. This just made things a lot harder." Sam said. Switching frequencies, Sam asked, "Quorra. Where are we going to meet this Zuse?"

Silence, and then Quorra said, behind her own blackout helmet, in a hesitant voice, "...Uh...I'm not entirely sure..." but was interrupted by two shouts of "WHAT? !" but hastily continued, "We should be able to ask someone around here for some directions though."

After that, communications ended between the three.

Kevin had only heard what Quorra had said, and now was wondering what the conversation was about. _Oh well. I'll find out sooner or later. _he thought.

While driving down the street, and farther into the city, Sam had told Quorra they had to get rid of the runner. Quorra had not been happy about it but understood.

Looking for someone to pawn off the runner, Sam saw a Program, with green circuitry in his clothes, coming out of an alley way. Pointing over Tron shoulder he said, "There. He'll work."

Finding a place to hide the white lightcycle, Tron and Sam got off and followed the runner.

Cutting off the Program with the runner, Sam walked up and said, "Hey. It's your lucky day. We'll give this to you. All you have to do is drive away from us in any direction."

With suspicion the Program just looked at Sam, then at the runner, just shrugged, and walked over to the driver's side. He waited for Quorra and Kevin to get out, with Kevin grabbing something underneath his seat. Once that was done, the Program jumped into the runner and took off down the street. No sooner after that, two orange Sentries came around a corner.

"Hide!" Tron whispered fiercely.

The four bolted into the alley way, out of the sight of the two Sentries. All four held their breath, only releasing it when they had passed.

"Man. That was close." commented Kevin.

"We need to be more careful." said Tron. Looking at Quorra, he asked, "Do you have any idea, in which vicinity this Zuse person could be in?"

Nodding her head, Quorra said, "Yeah." _Hopefully. _she thought.

"You lead the way, Quorra." said Sam.

With that said, Tron and Quorra left the alley way first. Sam was about to follow them when Kevin grabbed his arm to stop him. Looking back, Sam gave his dad a confused look.

"Sam. Wait a second." Kevin said. Letting go, he unwrapped the thing he was holding in his other hand. Holding it out, Sam saw it was a black robe. _So that's what he grabbed out of the runner. _thought Sam. Looking at it for a second, Sam asked, "What's it for?"

Smiling a little, Kevin said, "It's for you. We can't change your circuitry color. Programs will know instantly who you are. It's a miracle that last Program didn't freak out. But at least with this we can hide it."

Taking it out of his dad's hands, Sam asked, "When did you have time to do this?"

Smiling a secretive smile, Kevin only said, "Oh, you're old man has his ways."

Smiling a little at his dad, Sam put on the robe. _A perfect fit. _he thought. The robe stopped to his ankles, effectively hiding his circuits and color. He also noticed that there was a hood to hide his face as well. Putting the hood up, Sam looked at his dad and said, after a second of hesitation, "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. Now come on. We better leave, before Tron starts to worry." said Kevin. Putting his own hood up, he and Sam left the alley way and walked over to where Tron and Quorra were waiting.

Smirking a little, Quorra said, "Love the new outfit."

Smirking right back, Sam countered with, "You're just jealous that you don't get a nifty new outfit."

Both just laughed and started down the road, to where, hopefully, Zuse would be, with Kevin and Tron right behind them.

* * *

**Well, not much of a cliffy, but a good place to start.**

**FLUFF! SO MUCH FLUFF! Seriously! My teeth almost rotted out, and I'm the one who wrote it!**

**SO! Does Quorra know where Zuse is? Who will help them? Will Zuse even help them?...No. And what does Flux have in store for Sam? Well, you'll have to come back and read the next chapter to find out!**

**Working on chapter eighteen, please be patient.**

**Review Please! Or else Sam and Tron will come after you with their light disks! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here's chapter eighteen! I would of gotten it up sooner, but I was out of town for two weekends. I'm a bridesmaid in my cousin's wedding and ****she lives in California, so I had to go out there and do bridesmaid duties.**

**Thank you Kisara B. for your help. And thank you Cyberbutterfly for your idea. It was a wonderful idea, and I totally used it. It was actually fun writting in first person.**

**I did use scenes and dialogue from the movie. I thought it would fit perfectly for this chapter.**

**WARNING: Jealous!Tron is in full swing! And he finally gets a clue about his feelings for Sam! Not all the way, but he's getting there! Some Agnst. And we get some insight on why CLU took Sam! **

**I do not own these characters, except Ziv, Flux, and Jewel. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this whatsoever.**

_Italics_- Flashbacks and Thinking

**_Bold __Italics _**-Thinking in Flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"How much longer do we have to walk?" complained Kevin.

Kevin had been complaining for a couple of minutes now, asking questions like: Are we going in the right direction? Is this Zuse person in disguise? Does anybody know where this Zuse guy is? And to be perfectly honest, he was starting to get on the trio's nerves.

_Dad, seriously, SHUT UP!_ Sam shouted in his head.

_Come on Kevin. Give me a break. I'm trying here! _whined Quorra, but jut sighed outwardly.

Shaking his head, Tron just folded his arms across his chest and tuned him out.

"I'm mean seriously! Someone should know who and where Zuse is!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Excuse me?" came a melodious voice behind the group.

All four turned their heads to see a white, female Program. _Siren, _they all thought, but one who looks a little different then Gem. Still all in white, with white circuitry in her outfit, however, this Siren was more slender and lithe, and shorter then Gem. Her hair was up in the signature bun, but there were strands of silvery sparkles that were scattered throughout her hair.

"I overheard you talking about Zuse. I know where he is. I can take you to him." she stated, as she took a step closer to the group.

"You can?" asked Quorra, hope coloring her voice.

"Hold on a minute Quorra." said Sam. Looking at the Siren, he asked, with suspicion creeping in, "Who are you? And why would you help us?"

Smiling a little, the Siren said, "How rude of me. My name is Jewel, and I…work close with Zuse. I can show you the way to where he is, and get you in."

Silently, Tron and Kevin just watched the exchange between the three, while occasionally glancing at one another. It sounded too good to be true. And there was something off about the Siren. Even though she was smiling, her smile was sharp as a shark.

Looking at Tron, Kevin whispered, "What do you think?"

Keeping his eyes on Jewel, Tron whispered back, "It's too convenient. And probably dangerous…but," taking a deep breath, not believing what he was about to say, "this might be are only chance to get to Zuse, and getting to the Portal before it closes." _Which isn't long. _he thought to himself.

Eyes widening at Tron's statement, but understanding his words, Kevin gave a slight nod in agreement. "You're right. We'll just have to keep our guard up." said Kevin.

Looking at the Siren, who had stopped talking and was looking at them, waiting for their answer, Tron said, "We will go with you."

Silver eyes gleaming, Jewel said, "Wonderful!" Then without any warning, Jewel went up to Sam and looped her arm with his. Smiling charmingly at him, she said, "Shall we?"

Having a bewildered look on his face and before Sam could answer; he was being dragged down the street.

Neither one saw the dark look Tron had thrown at the Siren, or the shocked, angry face of Quorra, as they followed them.

But Kevin had seen the looks. He just sighed and shook his head, and just followed keeping silent.

No one had seen the two red Sentries that had watch the whole exchange between the group.

-SC-

Hearing a beep in his helmet, Flux opened the communication. "What?" he demanded.

"We know where they're headed sir. They're going to Zuse's." reported the Sentry.

"Excellent. Keep watching them. I'll be there shortly." said Flux.

"Yes sir." And with that the call was terminated.

Revving his engine, Flux sped away from the outskirts of the city and headed to where Zuse had set up shop. Hearing a sound above him, Fluxed looked up to see CLU's command ship flying overhead.

The ship, itself, was massive. Outlined with black armor, it shone with orange circuits throughout the ship.

Stopping for a second, he watched as the ship headed for the Outlands. _I guess Master CLU found the hideout. _he thought. Eyes widening behind his mask, dark glee flooded his circuits. Starting his lightcycle once again and taking off, Flux thought, _This is the perfect time to set my plan into motion. I can finally be rid of the thorn in my side once and for all. _With that thought, Flux zoomed back into the city, mahogany residue left in his wake.

-SC-

"So…This is where he is?" asked Sam, as he and the group came to a stop in front of a tower.

The tower, itself, was dark with light blue lighting outlining the building.

"Yes. But we have to go up to see him." said Jewel. Smiling, she looked at Sam, and then looked over her shoulder at the rest of the group and said, "Shall we?" Without waiting for an answer and still holding onto Sam, she led the group to an elevator that would take them to the top of the tower.

The tension in the elevator was so pliable it could be cut with a knife.

Quorra had her arms crossed over her chest, annoyance flickering across her face. _Who does she think she is? Dragging Sam around like that! If she knew who he truly was, I bet she wouldn't act so high and mighty! _ranted Quorra, letting out an angry huff.

Tron, on the other hand, was stone faced, but his thoughts were in turmoil. _What the hell is this feeling? ! First it happened with Quorra! And now with this Siren! _he shouted in his head, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Staring at Sam and the Siren, Tron's eyes widen a fraction. _Wait a second. These feelings only show up when someone is too close to Sam._ _So does that mean that anytime Sam is around someone else, well, with the exception to Flynn and CLU, I will have this annoying feeling? Why is this happening? ! What does it really mean? ! There's more to this! I know there is!_

Kevin had kept silent and just watched the looks on Tron and Quorra's faces, and smiled as he watched Sam, unsuccessfully, try to loosen Jewel's hold on him. Shaking his head, he could only think, _Ah, youth. _

Finally, the elevator came to a stop. After a second the doors opened to loud, pounding music.

All five got off the elevator. While Jewel, still holding onto Sam, led the group to where Zuse was, the rest of the group looked around the place. It had the same coloring as the outside of the tower, but there was more white lighting around. The whole floor was lit up in white, and there were white lines on the ceiling and walls. Up on the left side of the wall there was an opening, with a glass window, showing two white Programs, with weird looking helmets on. On the glass were wavelengths and bass bars. That's where all the music was coming from. In the middle of the room there was a wet bar with all sorts of glowing liquid in bottles. There were two white Programs making and handing out drinks to other Programs. Programs of every shape, size, and color were there, holding drinks and chatting with each other.

Seeing the orange Sentries, Sam stiffened a little bit.

Feeling the stiffness in Sam's arm, Jewel looked at him, and seeing where he was staring at, she laughed a little. Getting his attention, she said, "Don't worry. They're a bit occupied right now."

Slightly relaxing, Sam asked, "What is this place?"

"This place is called End of Line Club. It allows Programs to forget about the laws and rules that CLU has enforced upon them. In this place they were able to get away from all of their problems and have fun, without having to worry about the oppression outside." answered Jewel. Coming to a stop in front of a couple of stairs, Jewel pointed to a white Program with a cane at the top. He was talking to a Program with white lighting inside his black armor. The black Program had a viscous looking scar going through his eye and down his cheek. "That's Castor. You're going to have to go through him if you want to talk to Zuse. Wait here for a second, and I'll let him know you're here." she said. Letting go of Sam, she walked up the stairs to where Castor and the black Program were talking.

"We need to talk to Zuse. He can unite the Programs and we can stop CLU and his reign of tyranny." The black Program said urgently, in a gruff voice.

"Well, I will pass your message on to Zuse. He will be so delighted into hearing such praise about him." came the sing-song voice of Castor, who was swinging his white, glowing cane back and forth. Castor, himself, was all in white. Slicked back white hair, white eyes, white skin, and in the middle of his forehead there seemed to be a white out bull's-eye. His outfit was much more different than those around him. This Program was wearing a white and light grayish kind of over-coat and he had many white circuitries over his body. He was also wearing a pair of rubber looking gloves. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Castor flicked his eyes over to see that it was Jewel.

Leaning in towards Castor's ear, Jewel whispered, "Castor. We have some special guests with us tonight."

Inclining her head towards Sam and his group, Castor's eyes widen a fraction. Smiling, he turned back to the black Program and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to take care of." With that, Castor strode over to the group, never seeing the black Program eyes widen, and the whispered, "It's starting." Finally making it over to the waiting group, Castor smiled, bowed dramatically, and said, "My name is Castor! At your service." Looking them over, he continued, "Well, well, well. This is definitely a 'special' group. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We're looking for Zuse." answered Sam.

"Most people are." Castor muttered, while looking around the room with his eyes. Looking back at Sam he continued, "Won't you all follow me to another room where we can chat more…privately?" Without waiting for an answer, Castor hooked his arm around Sam's arm and started dragging him away, with the group following in tow.

Unable to get away in time, Sam through a desperate look over his shoulder that read, 'help me!', but went with Castor anyway.

Tron was about to explode. _ALRIGHT! ! If these…Programs do not stop touching my Sam, I'm going to hurt them! _he shouted in his head, not realizing he had said 'my Sam'.

Quorra wasn't fairing any better. _Why are all these Programs clinging to him like that? ! WHO DO THESE PROGRAMS THINK THEY ARE? ? ! ! _she yelled.

Kevin just shook his head.

Coming to a stop, Castor let go of Sam, and waited. After a second, stairs of white light lifted up off the ground and stopped to a room on the top. Looking at Sam and his group, he said, "Shall we?" Walking up the stairs, Castor yelled out to his DJs, "I'm stepping away for a moment boys! Change the theme! Alter the mood! Electrify the boys and girls if you would be so kind!" And with that he walked into the private room, with the group of four, and Jewel, behind him.

The private room was small, but spacious. The walls were lined with a couch and there was a mini wet bar in the back. The room itself was dark with white lines going across the walls.

Jewel walked over to the corner of the couch, sat down, and made herself comfortable, and just watched as things unfolded.

Quorra just stared at the Siren, with her arms cross, while Tron stood next to Sam, trying to get his emotions under control, knowing, that only by being near Sam that his emotions would calm down.

Walking over to mini wet bar, Castor went around the back of it and started making a drink. "So! Why are you looking for Zuse?" he asked.

Kevin walked up to the bar, and said, "We need to get to the Portal without being recognized. We heard he can get us out of the city without detection."

Setting down the drink on the bar, Castor narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Well, yes, he can get you the necessities to hide who you truly are." he said, smiling. Still smiling, he said, "You still haven't figured it out?" He saw the looks of confusion on everybody's faces, except Jewel, who just smiled as well. Looking at Quorra, he said, "Not even you…Quorra?"

Arms uncrossing and eyes widening in realization, Quorra said, "You're…"

Putting his arms out in a dramatic pose, Castor said, eyes shining in mirth, "Zuse. At your service."

-SC-

Finally making it to the hideout, CLU, Jarvis, and three Black Guards got off the ramp of the ship and made it to where the hologram hid the entrance.

Walking up to the rock entrance, CLU put his hand out. Seeing his hand disappear he smiled and walked through, with Jarvis and the red Sentries following him.

Once inside, the elevator started up. After a second the elevator came to a stop.

Getting off, CLU and his entourage walked down a dim lit hallway and into the main area. Coming to a stop into a dark room, CLU stepped in and the whole room lit up, showing the living area. CLU started walking through the room, inspecting everything. Hearing a clattering noise, he looked over at Jarvis, who had knocked over some knick knacks on a small table, and had a 'deer caught in headlights' look. Ignoring him, CLU walked over to a see through table, which had fake silver apples in a bowl on top of it. Picking up one of the apples, CLU looked at his reflection and remembered the day when Kevin 'created' him.

_Flashback_

_Eyes opening for the first time, you see a person in front of you smiling. Seeing that person stand up from his crouch, you followed, mimicking your doppelganger. _

_Still smiling, your double says, "You are CLU." _

"_I am CLU." you mimic._

"_You will create the Perfect system." he says. _

"_I will create the Perfect system." you parroted, eagerness flooding your circuits. _

_Smile growing bigger, your twin grabs your shoulders and shakes you, while saying, "Together, we're going to change the world." With that, he throws his arm around your shoulders, and you can't help smiling as well. _

_End Flashback_

Setting the apple back down in the bowl, CLU bent over the table, as if he was in pain. Then in a sudden rage, CLU shouted and swept everything off the table. After the outburst there was an eerie silence, even Jarvis, himself, was afraid to make a sound. Bending over the table again, CLU started laughing, almost manically. Still bent over the table, a beeping noise started from his armor. Getting his emotions under control, CLU reached up and touched the light orange, square circuit on his chest and asked, "What is it?"

"Sir. We've located Cypher and the missing Program. There are also two others with them too." came the voice of one of his Sentries.

Eyes widening a little at hearing the last part, CLU thought, _It must be Kevin. I need to get to Cypher quickly! _Eyes narrowing in realization, he continued, glee flooding his circuits, _I'll finally get to see Kevin again. _Smiling in victory, CLU said, "Good." With that he terminated the link. Another memory of the past came unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

_Flashback_

_Coming around a corner, with pad in hand, you hear voices talking in the next room. Getting closer you hear Kevin and Tron's voices. _

"_I'm telling you man! These ISOs could change everything!" Kevin exclaimed._

_Hearing the word 'ISO' you freeze, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation._

"_You may be right Flynn. But we need to careful. We don't know what they're capable of." answered Tron._

_**He's keeping them? ! They won't fit into OUR Perfect system!**__ you shout in your head, fury running through your body. Straightening your back, you walk into the room and plaster a fake smile on your face._

_End Flashback_

_And I was right! Without them my Perfect system is almost complete! _CLU thought. _All I need is Cypher back and everything will fall back into place. _And once again another memory comes to him, the one when he realizes that a User's power could benefit him.

_Flashback_

_In your quarters, you're pacing back and forth, agitation coursing through your circuits. __**Kevin has lost sight of our goal, all because of these…insects! **__you shout in your head. Pushing a hand through your hair, the action you picked up from Kevin, you try to come up with another plan of action, since the last failed horribly. __**My subordinates couldn't even derezz Tron, or the brat! How can they eliminate the ISOs if they can't get rid of those two! Am I really that weak? ! **__Eyes widening, you stop pacing. __**Wait a minute…If I have the power of a User, I would be unstoppable! **__Smiling cruelly, you continue, __**Sam…you're mine!**_

_End Flashback _

Coming out of his memory, CLU turned around and looked out at the Grid and up at the Portal. All of a sudden his smile vanished and he said, in a commanding voice, "Let's move."

-SC-

"You're Zuse?" Sam asked incredulously.

Picking his drink up, Zuse/Castor said, "Yes. After CLU took over I had to reinvent myself. Self-preservation you would say." Taking a sip of his drink, he continued, "Now. What can I do for all of you?"

Kevin looked over his shoulder to look at his group, and then back at Zuse, and said, "We need to get to the Portal."

"Well, it's closing quickly; as I'm sure you are aware." Zuse said. Moving around the bar, he continued, moving closer to Sam and Tron, "Tick tock, tick tock. And it's quite the journey. Beyond the far reaches of the Outlands. Quite a place to put it, I might say. Where no Program can reach it."

"Can you help us?" asked Sam, a little weary, as Zuse got closer to him and Tron.

Smiling, Zuse said, "Of course!" Looking at Quorra, he said, "I am surprise that you remembered me Quorra, since we met so many cycles ago."

Eyeing Zuse, Quorra smiled, shrugged, and said, "I remembered that you like to…bend the rules, when given the chance."

No one saw Jewel incline her head to the left, and looked out into the club, nor the subtle smirk that had formed on her face. Narrowing her eyes, she saw five Programs walking in from the entrance.

"Well now! We'll have to change everybody's attire and get forged disks, quite easy to get these days." Walking away from everybody, Zuse walked through the see through wall, but continued talking, "Of course you'll need transport. Across the Sea of Simulation." Seeing who had walked in as well, Zuse smirked. Turning around to look at the group, his smirk turned hard and cold. "This is going to be quite the ride."

* * *

**CLIFFY! ! Finally! It was time for a cliffy! I know you're all hating me right now!**

**Anyway! Who arrived in the club? Is CLU going to get Sam/Cypher back? Will Flux destroy Sam before then? And will Tron ever figure out his feelings for Sam? ! You'll have to come back and read the next chapter to find out!**

**I know. I made up a Siren! I just couldn't kill off Gem! I like her! So, I made one that we can all hate!...or love...if you like her.**

**I'm working on chapter nineteen, please be patient. **

**REVIEW! I love reviews! They make my day! If you don't I'll send Tron and Sam after you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody. Here's chapter nineteen! **

**Ok everybody, I'm just letting you know that I'm back in school, so chapters will be slower because of classes, but I will keep working on them.**

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! ! Thank you everyone! ! I never expected my story to such a big hit! Please stay with till the very end!**

**Thank you Kisara B. for editing. And thank you everyone who favored and reviewed since the last chapter.**

**Action and drama in this chapter! And Zuse finally shows his true colors! **

**I do not own these characters, except Ziv, Flux, and Jewel. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this whatsoever.**

_Italics_-Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sensing the change in the air, Tron tensed, readying himself for a fight. "Why do you say that?" he inquired.

Coming back inside, Zuse said, still smirking, "Well. Considering whom you are trying to hide…" Looking at Sam as he said this, he started to walk towards him.

Sam eyes widen in realization. _He knows! Oh god! He knows! _he yelled in his head, as fear started to flood his body.

As Zuse got nearer to Sam, and seeing the fear begin to shine in Sam's eyes, something inside Tron snapped. Without warning, Tron grabs Sam's wrist and pulled him behind him. "Stay away from him!" Tron all but growled at Zuse, effectively blocking Sam from Zuse's view.

Eyes blown wide with shock, Sam face lit up in a blush. _Tr…Tron? _he thought, confusion running through his head, as he just stared at the back of Tron's head. He could feel the grip around his wrist, strong and firm.

"Ooooh! Quite the guard dog you have there…Cypher." said Zuse, in a mocking voice.

A quiet gasp came out of Sam. _He really does know!_ Sam shouted in his head.

Wanting to see how far he could push Tron, Zuse took another step towards Sam.

Feeling Sam stiffen behind him, Tron's grip on Sam's wrist becomes a little stronger and he yells at Zuse, "Back off!"

"Oh Poo! You're no fun!" pouted Zuse, but complied. "So! Shall we get star…," but before he could finish his sentence, there was a commotion down below. Faking ignorance, Zuse said, "What in the world…" Looking down into the bar, Zuse said, "Oh dear. It seems we have some party crashers."

"What?" asked Kevin, as he got closer to the wall. Looking down as well, and seeing five blacked armored Programs, four of them having red circuits, while the one in front had mahogany circuits, asked, "Who are they?"

"The red ones are the Black Guard. And the one in front is CLU's assassin, the Enforcer, Flux." answered Zuse.

Hearing Flux's name, Sam stiffened even more. Looking over at Quorra, he could see she had gone pale and her eyes were filled with fear. _If Flux finds her, he'll derezz her for sure. _Sam thought.

Pretending to be aggravated, Zuse sighed, and said, "Well, I better go see what they want." With that he left the room and went down the stairs. Jewel, getting up from the couch, following behind him.

Silence filled the room after the two left. After a second the silence was broken by Quorra.

"Shouldn't we help him?" she asked in a timid voice, not really wanting to go out there, but knew they couldn't let Zuse confront CLU's mercenary by himself.

Without hesitation, Kevin answered, "Yes." Looking over at Tron and Sam, he gave them a questioning look. Seeing Tron nod, and with a little hesitation from Sam, he looked over at Quorra. Seeing Quorra's look, Kevin's eyes softened. "You don't have to go down there if you don't want to." Kevin said gently.

Straightening her back and forcing the fear down, Quorra said, with conviction in her voice, "No. I'm not going to hide. I'm going with you."

Nodding his head, Kevin drew his hood closer to his face and started to go down the stairs.

Quorra followed quickly after Kevin, not wanting him to be by himself.

Tron, unaware that he still had a hold of Sam's wrist, followed, his body tensing, readying itself for a fight.

Still slightly confused by Tron's action, Sam just let himself be led out of the room as well. Putting his hand up, the one that wasn't held by Tron, Sam pulled his hood closer to his face as well, not wanting Flux to recognize him. _If that happens, everything will go to hell. _he thought.

Finally, all four had made it down to the club and made their way over to where Zuse and Jewel were talking to Flux and his entourage. Coming up, they only heard the end of the conversation.

"…is here! Where is he? !" demanded Flux, the air tense with his irritation.

Hearing the four come up behind him, Zuse says in a sing-song voice, even going as far as tapping his cane on Flux's chest, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Grabbing the cane, Flux threw it off of himself, and bellowed, "Of course you do! !"

Just tsking at Flux's behavior, Zuse just swung his cane back and forth and just said, "Nah-uh, I really have no clue."

Growling, Flux just gritted out, "Fine! I will just tear this place apart until we find him! !" With that said, Flux and the red Sentries grabbed their light disks.

Without hesitation, the Rebels following suit.

Then the black Program yelled, "RESIST! !" With that one word, the Rebels went after Flux and the Black Guards.

Trying to avoid the commotion, Kevin and the others tried to back away, only to be stopped by one of the red Sentries'.

Letting go of Sam's wrist, Tron grabbed his light disk, blackout helmet covering his face, and got in front of the group and engaged the Black Guard.

Seeing the black helmet, Flux knew instantly who it was. _It's the missing Program! That means one of those cloaked figures is Cypher!_ Flux a choice, Flux went after the closes one towards him. Unknown to him, he had chosen Kevin. Coming up behind Kevin, Flux reached up and yanked off the hood.

Feeling his hood being yanked, Kevin whipped around to see that the mahogany Program, _Flux_, his mind supplied, was behind him.

Stepping back in shock and confusion, Flux said in disbelief, "Sir?" _Two? ! They are two of them? ! _Flux thought in bewilderment. But before he could do or say anything else, a black and white blur got in front him.

Seeing the whole fiasco happening in front of her, Quorra immediately got in between Kevin and Flux. Getting into a defensive position, Quorra threw her light disk at Flux, making him take a step back and dodging the oncoming attack.

Trying not to get in the way, Kevin accidentally bumped into someone, but before he could turn around to see who it was, he feels a hard tug on his back. With an audible click, Kevin felt his light disk being taken. Turing around fast, Kevin eyes widen incredulity. There, in Zuse's hand, was his disk. "What are you doing? !" yelled Kevin.

Smirking cruelly, Zuse just said, "Just helping my employer." With that, he turned tailed and ran in the direction of the stairs.

Hot on his heels, Kevin had almost reached Zuse, only to be stopped by Jewel. "You too? !" he shouted.

Disk out, Jewel didn't say a word, only smiled a coldly, and moved up the stairs slowly, making sure Kevin didn't follow them.

Once in the room, the stairs retracted back down to the ground, cutting off any way for Kevin to get his light disk back.

Seeing that he was finally safe, Zuse decided to do a victory jig. Seeing the betrayed and furious gaze of Kevin, Zuse shouted down at him, "Don't look so shock! I do what I need to do to survive…Creator!" Laughing, Zuse went farther into the room, sat down next to Jewel, and waited.

_DAMN IT! _Kevinshouted in his head. Spinning back around, he could see that all of the Rebels had been derezzed. They were only able to take out one of the red Programs. _Man! Those Programs must be strong! _Without his disk he wouldn't be able to help in the fight, so not knowing what else to do, Kevin tried to just stay out of the way.

Blocking an oncoming attack from one of the red Programs, Tron had finally had enough. Taking his other light disk out, Tron threw both, finally derezzing the Black Guard. Catching his disks just in time, Tron barely dodged another attack. _Damn! They're fast! _thought Tron.

Getting sick of doing nothing, Sam shed off his cloak, and grabbed his own light disk. Instantly, his blackout helmet came down. Seeing the one red Program that had attacked Tron unarmed, Sam threw his disk, which went through the Black Guard's chest instantly derezzing him. _Three down! Two to go!_ Sam thought.

Quorra, unfortunately, was not faring well against Flux. Every time she would attack, Flux would either dodge, block, or go on the offense. Never once did her attacks land on the Program. _Oh man! My attacks are useless! _Quorra thought, as fatigue was starting to slow her down. So caught up in her thoughts and weariness, she didn't see the last remaining Black Guard come up behind her. Without warning, the red Program came up and kicked her in the back, making her loose her balance.

Seeing his opportunity, Flux came in close. Bring his disk down, Flux cuts her arm off.

Without even screaming, Quorra went down, face frozen in shock.

"QUORRA!" shouted Sam. Rage filled him as he saw his oldest friend hurt so severely. With all his fury, Sam threw his light disk at the last red Program. Smiling grimly behind his helmet, Sam saw his disk take off the Black Guard's head.

Seeing the female Program go down, Flux stepped over her body and finally went after Sam, only once again to be stopped, this time by Tron.

Noticing Flux's confident stride as to where Sam was, Tron intervened, not letting the Program get anywhere near Sam. Going on the offense, Tron strikes out at Flux with both of his light disks, only for him to dodge.

Hearing his son outburst, Kevin looked over at where Quorra was and saw her on the floor, not moving. _Oh no. _he thought in horror. Without thinking, Kevin ran over to where Quorra had fallen. Picking her up bridal style, Kevin looked over his shoulder at Sam and Tron. "Come on! We need to get out of here!" he shouted. Turning his head back around, Kevin ran for the elevator.

With all his might, Tron pushed Flux away from him, making Flux loose his balance. Putting his disks back together and putting them back on his back, Tron and followed Kevin, with Sam, who also had put his disk away, not far behind him. Both helmets had retracted.

Seeing Sam escaping, Flux felt anger running through his circuits. _NO! I will not let him get away! _he shouted in his head. Righting himself, Flux drew his arm back and threw his light disk.

Not seeing the oncoming attack, Sam just kept running, when all of a sudden white, hot, searing pain erupted on his side. Yelling in pain, Sam toppled over and clutched his side. As the pain intensified, Sam fell into unconsciousness.

Hearing Sam yell, Tron whipped around to see Sam on the floor and not moving. "SAM!" Tron bellowed. Running back over, Tron picked up Sam bridal style and ran back over to Kevin, who had kept the elevator doors open. Quorra had been propped up on one of the walls, face stone cold.

"Sam." whispered Kevin. Pain was visible in his eyes, as he saw his only child hurt.

Still holding onto Sam, Tron said fiercely to Kevin, "Flynn! We need to go!"

Snapping out of his stupor, Kevin just nodded, and closed the doors.

Before the doors completely closed, Tron locked eyes with Flux. His eyes promised a long and painful death. And with that the doors closed, breaking the staring contest.

Immediately the elevator started going down.

_Oh no you don't! _Flux roared in his head. Running towards the doors, Flux saw the control panel for the elevator on the side. Bringing his arm back, Flux thrust his disk into the panel, making the elevator speed towards the ground. Pulling out his light disk, Flux smirked behind his blackout helmet. _Goodbye Cypher. _

* * *

**CLIFFY! ! HAHAHAHA! ! I'm soooo horrible! ! And since I'm back in school... *Evil Chuckle***

**You gotta LOVE Protective Tron. He's AWESOME. **

**Sorry if my fight scene sucked. I'm not very good at them.**

**Oh No! Are they all dead? ! Did they survive? ! Did Flux really get rid of Cypher/Sam? ! If they are alive, will Sam and Quorra survive their wounds? Isn't Zuse a jerk? And will Sam and Tron ever have their moment? ! Well, I guess you'll just have to come back and read the next chapter to find out! **

**Working on chapter twenty, please be patient.**

**Review. The Review button compels you. The Review button compels you. The Review button compels you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry for taking sooo long! It's just school, finals, and life in general just got in the way. And it didn't help my computer kept crashing. I had to borrow my mom's computer to finish the chapter.**

**Anyway, thank you for being patient. And thank you everybody who reviewed and favored since the last chapter.**

**Thank you Kisara B. for the editing and help.**

**There is bonding time between Tron and Sam. **

**WARNING: FLUFF! Unadulterated Fluff! It will rot your teeth.**

**I do not own these characters (except Flux, Jewel, and Ziv). I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this whatsoever.**

_Italics-_Thinking and Dreams

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Flynn! Can you stop it? !" shouted Tron, as the elevator plummeted down. He was bent over Sam and Quorra, trying to shield them if they didn't stop.

"Shut up for a second and let me think!" Kevin shouted back. _What can I do? ! _Kevin thought in desperation. Eyes widening in realization, Kevin did a mental face palm, _Duh! I'm a User!_Without a second hesitation, he put one of his hands on the elevator window. Instantly, a small, white circle appeared. Typing in a new code, Kevin crossed his fingers. _Please let this work._ he thought.

Right before the elevator hit the ground; it started to slow down and came to a sudden stop.

Breathing in a sigh of relief, Kevin slumped a little bit. _Thank god. _

"That... was amazing Flynn." Tron said in amazement.

Turning to Tron, Kevin smiled slightly and said, "Hey man, don't sound so surprised. I have my moments!" Looking down at Sam and Quorra, his smile disappeared. "What can we do? With the kids hurt like this..." he continued, only to be cut off with the elevator doors opening up behind him. Turning back around, Kevin stuck his head out, and looked around cautiously. Seeing something interesting to his left, Kevin smiled. Turning back to Tron, he said, "I think I found our ride."

Looking at Kevin in confusion, Tron asked, "What?" Standing up, he went over to where Kevin was standing.

Pointing towards his left_, _Kevin said, "We're going to take that."

Seeing where Kevin was pointing, Tron said, "The Solar Sailor?"

"Yeah! It will take us straight to the Portal!" exclaimed Kevin. Looking around one more time, to make sure the coast was clear, Kevin went over to where Sam and Quorra were. Bending down, Kevin looked down at their wounds and cringed mentally. _I need to fix those injuries right away. _he thought. Feeling a presence next to him, Kevin saw that Tron had crouched down too. "Come on. We should get going. I'll take Quorra and you take Sam. I hate to say it, but Sam's just too heavy for me to carry now." said Kevin. Seeing Tron nod in confirmation, Kevin reached out and picked up Quorra bridal style. Standing up, Kevin waited for Tron to do the same.

Reaching out, Tron picked Sam up bridal style also. Seeing Sam's head loll back onto his shoulder, Tron felt something clench painfully inside his chest. Standing back up he looked at Kevin and said, "Let's go."

As both men carried their burden out of the elevator they heard a rumbling sound above them. Looking up they both saw a massive ship coming towards the top of the tower.

Eyes narrowing, Kevin thought, _CLU's in there. _"We need to hurry." he said. Picking up his pace, Kevin practically ran for the Solar Sailor, with Tron virtually on his heels.

-SC-

"Well, well, well. It certainly has been awhile…CLU." said Zuse, smiling his devious smile, but his eyes showing nervousness. He knew not to push CLU; it would only lead to disaster.

Jewel was a little ways behind Zuse, not wanting to attract attention to herself from CLU or his two Black Guards.

Smiling a small, but malicious smile, CLU answered back, "It's always nice to see you Zuse." Looking around the club, he continued, "This place is almost in ruins. Mind telling me what happened here?"

Huffing out a breath, Zuse pointed his cane of Flux. "Him and his little group of Black Guards decided to start a brawl and in doing so destroyed almost everything." he said in irritation. "Circuits know what it will do to business." he muttered to himself.

Looking at his Enforcer, CLU asked in a demanding voice, "Is this true?"

"Zuse said he hadn't seen Cypher or his group, which I knew to be a lie, since two of my Sentries saw Cypher and his group come in here. So I decided to look for him myself…with a little force." answered Flux.

"I see." was all CLU said. Turning back to Zuse, he continued, "Why were you hiding them?"

Going up to the bar, with Jewel following him, Zuse turned around and leaned on it, and said in a lazy voice, "Weeell, I had to lie. If they knew the truth, then I never would have gotten close enough to them to get this." Putting his hand behind his back, Zuse whipped out Kevin's disk. "The Creator's disk." Seeing CLU's eyes widen a fraction, Zuse's smile sharpened. "I know you've wanted this for a long time CLU, and it makes one wonder what makes this disk so special. What secrets it could hold." While saying this, Zuse started shaking it, making a funny face while doing it.

Eyes narrowing, CLU just kept smiling and went behind the bar. Once behind there, he started mixing a drink together. "Where are they now?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

Before Zuse could say anything, Flux cut in and said, "They ran towards the elevator. Unfortunately, it seemed to have crashed down towards the ground. There are probably no survivors."

Looking straight at Flux, CLU commanded, "I want you to go down there and see if they're alive. Knowing Kevin, he probably pulled something at the last millicycle."

"Yes sir." answered Flux. Turning around and leaving, Flux thoughts were in disarray, _The one that looked like Master CLU was the Creator? Why do they look alike? And 'Kevin'? That's a weird name. _

Once Flux had left, CLU turned back to Zuse, his smile still in place.

Swallowing, Zuse gave a strangled laugh and turned to look at CLU. "So, if I give you the disk, I believe I'm still in your good graces, because let's not forget CLU…you need me." said Zuse.

CLU just inclined his head. "I need you…" he commented, and offered Zuse the drink.

Hesitating for a second, Zuse took the offered drink and handed over the light disk.

Taking his treasure, CLU left the wet bar. Without even looking at Zuse or Jewel, CLU walked towards the entrance.

Zuse gave a sigh of relief, until he saw the two Black Guards putting two black circles with flashing red dots on the walls.

Without even looking back, CLU started talking again, "I need you, huh? Well, perhaps back then... but not now." with that CLU and the two red Sentries left the club, leaving Zuse and Jewel alone with only the beeping sounds coming from the black circles on the walls. Getting onto his ship and instructing his pilots to pull away, CLU didn't even look back when the nightclub exploded into a ball of white-bluish flames, shattering out the windows and walls. Hearing the explosion CLU smirked and looked at the disk he had in his hand. _Now, _he thought, _to find Cypher._

-SC-

Making his way towards the elevator, Flux heard the explosion and looked up. Seeing the club in flames, Flux just thought, _Good riddance. _and went back to looking at the elevator. Looking at the supposed crash site, Flux came to the open doors and looked inside and saw… nothing. No injuries, no bodies, no wreckage, no nothing. _Master CLU was right! Circuits! Where did they go? ! _he frantically thought. Crouching down on the floor, Flux put his hand on the ground and instantly two sets of glowing footsteps showed up. They were leaving the elevator and headed towards where the Solar Sailor would have been. Standing back up, Flux put a hand to his helmet to get a connection. After a second, Flux's heard CLU's voice. "Did you find anything Flux?"

"No sir. It's seems they have escaped on the Solar Sailor." Flux answered. When he said this, there was a bit of static and mumbling over the connection. "Sir?" Flux asked.

"I'm sending a Recognizer down to you. Go after them, and bring Cypher back." commanded CLU.

"Yes Master CLU." with that the line disconnected.

-SC-

"Now that we have a moment to breathe, I need to fix their injuries." said Kevin.

Making it onto the Solar Sailor, without being detected, had been the break Kevin and Tron had needed. They had hid in between the cars, clutching Sam and Quorra in their arms, not even breathing until they were outside the city.

"How will you do that Flynn?" asked Tron, who still had a hold of Sam.

Looking down at Quorra, who was still in his arms, Kevin said, "With their light disks. I can activate them and find the damage inside and fix that. Externally their wounds will heal." Laying Quorra down, Kevin detached her light disk and it began to light up and show him what looked like a strand of DNA. As it continued to move, Kevin looked at it intensely, searching for something. After a moment he yelled, "AH HA! Found it!" Seeing part of the DNA strand flashing red, Kevin pulled the piece out delicately and started rewriting a new strand. Finishing, Kevin pulled his hand away and very gently locked Quorra's disk on her back. With that her arm began to piece back together. Looking up at Tron, who had a look of slight wonder on his face, Kevin said, with a slight smile on his face, "It will take a while for it to piece back together, but at least she'll have her arm back."

Shaking his head a little, Tron said softly, "It's still so surprising at what you can do."

Still smiling, Kevin moved towards where Sam and Tron were.

Laying Sam down, Tron moved away a little, so not to be in Kevin's way, but kept an eye on Sam, just in case something went wrong.

Looking down at Sam's cut; Kevin saw blood had started to leak through his suit. Kevin watched as a drop of blood fell from the cut, but before the drop hit the ground the blood turned into pixels, shattering all over the floor. Seeing that, Kevin's heart clenched in pain. _How could I forget? Damn you CLU! _he shouted in his head. Taking off the light disk, Kevin got to work. Just like he did with Quorra, Kevin found the damaged strand, however Sam's strand was different from Quorra's. Hoping and praying that what he did for Quorra would work on Sam, Kevin pulled it out cautiously, and started to re-write a new strand. Hesitating for a second Kevin reattached the light disk onto Sam's back. After a moment Sam's wound started to heal.

Letting out a breath of relief Tron said, "Thank the circuits, he's healing."

Huffing out a breath of relief as well, Kevin said, "Yeah. Now comes for the boring part…waiting for them to wake up."

With that, Tron and Kevin waited.

_Dream Sequence_

_He was running down a dim lit corridor. He had no idea where he was going, only knowing he had to get there and fast. Looking forward, Sam sees someone walking away from him. Speeding up, Sam shouted, "Hey stop! Who are you? !" The figure stops and turns a little and Sam sees that it's Tron. "Tron? What are you doing here? !" Sam yells, as he got closer to the Program._

"_Sam…" Tron began, but then he turns his head back around, noticing something farther down the corridor. Whipping back around, Tron shouted at Sam, "Stay away! !"_

_Slowing down for a second, Sam asked in confusion, "What?" only to see Tron taking his disk off of his back, breaking off the other disk, and ran down the hallway. Sam can't see him anymore, but he hears clashing of disks. Picking up speed, Sam finally reached the end of the passageway to see Tron fighting CLU. Coming to a stop, Sam yelled, "Tron!" causing Tron to turn towards him, giving CLU the opening he needed to derezz him. Seeing his long time hero turn into pixels, Sam fell to his knees screaming, "TRON! ! ! NO! ! !"_

_Dream Sequence End_

Sam bolted upright, breathing heavily, finally waking up from his dream turned nightmare.

"Easy Sam. Your wound just healed." came a soft voice next to him.

Looking over to his left, Sam saw Tron looking at him in concern. Letting out a deep breath, Sam relaxed. _Thank God it was just a dream. _was all he could think. "Where's Dad and Quorra?" he asked hoarsely.

Pointing to Sam's right, Tron answered, "Over there. Quorra's still healing and Flynn's watching over her."

Looking over Sam saw that Tron was right; his Dad was sitting next to Quorra. _I hope she's alright. _Sam thought.

Turning back to Sam, Tron's concern came flooding back. "Sam…are you alright? You were moving around a lot and it seemed you were in pain."

Looking back at Tron, Sam nodded and said, "Y...yeah. I'm ok. Just…a really bad dream." _More like a nightmare, _was left unsaid. Sitting up straighter, Sam started to get up, moving slowly because of his healed injury. _Stupid light disk. Totally forgot how much they hurt. _he thought in irritation.

Seeing Sam struggle a little bit, Tron instantly put his arms around his waist. "Put your hand on my shoulder." he instructed.

Trying to fight off the blush that wanted to blossom on his cheeks, Sam did as he was told, also putting his other hand on the arms that were around him. Very slowly he and Tron started to stand up. Once they were standing and steady on their feet, Sam glanced up at Tron's face and seeing him staring at him, Sam shot his eyes down to Tron's chest and stuttered out a thank you. Looking around, Sam had no clue as to where they were. "Where are we?" Sam asked in confusion.

"We're on the Solar Sailor. This will take us straight to the Portal." Tron answered, still not looking away from Sam.

Sam's head perked up at hearing that. Looking around even more, Sam said, "The Solar Sailor? Really? I've never really seen it up close."

"I admit it has changed since I've been here. Do you want to go up and see the front?" asked Tron.

Sam looked up at Tron and smiling a little said, "Sure."

With that said, Tron helped Sam up to the front of the Sailor.

Watching the whole exchange was Kevin, who was still sitting with Quorra, whose arm was almost complete. Chuckling a little bit, he shook his head and just thought, _Young love. So confusing, yet so exhilarating. Hopefully they'll figure it out. _

Finally making it to the front, Sam and Tron looked out in front of them. The Solar Sailor was at a slight upper angle. Around them were dark canyons. Out in the distance was the Portal, shining brightly in the dark sky.

Finally able to get out of Tron's hold, since it had loosen, Sam walked up to where the fins and motor was and stopped, just looking around. Eyes wide in wonder, Sam said quietly, his voice breathless, "Wow."

Coming up next Sam, Tron looked at him in confusion.

Looking over at Tron and seeing the look, Sam smiled a little and said, "I've never been this far off the Grid before."

Blinking in surprise, Tron said, "You haven't? Why?"

Sam's smile turned slightly bitter. Sitting down since his injuries still slightly hurt, Sam saw Tron do the same. Letting out a slow breath, Sam explained, "I was never allowed out of CLU's sight. I was too… 'precious' to be left alone. And when CLU had to go off and do whatever he did I was always left with either Jarvis or Flux."

Hearing the name Flux, Tron tensed a little bit. Pushing down his feelings for the particular Program, Tron asked, "Whose Jarvis? I've never heard of him. Is he important?"

Hearing that, Sam just snorted, "Jarvis? Important? Pfft! No way! He's just a Program that sucks up to CLU every chance he can get. He just basically runs errands or carries things for CLU. He's basically CLU's lap dog." Shaking his head, Sam continued, "Sometimes I feel sorry for him. CLU just uses him and he doesn't even realize it." After that Sam became silent. Looking over at Tron, Sam began to fidget a little. _He's so close. With all this running and fighting I never really got a good look at him. _Sam thought. Making sure not to get caught, Sam began to look Tron over, from head to toe. Strong chin, straight nose, sharp eyebrows, shining blue eyes, and short, dark brown hair. His body was muscular, but lean. His dark armor and speckles of light had enhanced his body in the right places. All in all he was quite handsome. _WAIT! ! Han…Handsome? ! Where did that come from? ! _Sam shouted in his head. Shaking his head a bit, he went back to his staring at Tron. _He pretty much looks the same. A little wear and tear, but who wouldn't after all we've been through. But…there's something there that wasn't before._ Thinking of something, Sam tilted his head a bit. _Is it him that's different, or is it…me? _So lost in his thoughts, Sam didn't realize that Tron had caught him staring at him.

"Sam? Are you all right?" Tron asked.

Seeing as he was caught staring, Sam blushed and stuttered out a lie, "Ye..Yeah! Just…um…thinking is all."

Lifting an eyebrow and giving Sam a look that clearly said he didn't believe him, Tron asked, "Thinking about what?"

_Damn it! He caught me! Think! Think of something!...AH! I got it! _"I was thinking of how much the Real World must have changed since I last saw it!" Sam exclaimed. _I thought of something good! _Sam thought, mentally patting himself on the back. Eyes shining in hope, Sam turned fully to Tron and asked, "Can you tell me what it's like over there?"

Taken a back a little at Sam's outburst, Tron smiled at his request and said, "Sure." And with that, Tron began to talk about the Real World, how technology had changed ("What's Wi-Fi?" Sam had asked at one point), and about how he and Kevin had lived during those twenty years without Sam's presence. "It just wasn't the same without you there. It nearly destroyed your Dad." Tron said softly.

Swallowing thickly, Sam asked with hesitation in his voice, "Wh...What about you?"

Looking straight into Sam's eyes, Tron said, "Every day, I blamed myself. Every day, the guilt would get worse. Every day, I would think 'If only I hadn't dropped you'. It was the worst kind of torture, not knowing what happen to you, not knowing what was happening. It was…It was…" stumbling over his words Tron just stop talking, unable to go on. Dropping his gaze from Sam, Tron bent his head down, as if ashamed at looking at Sam for so long. It looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Unable to speak, Sam looked at Tron with wide eyes. He hadn't realized his absence had affected the two so badly. Without thinking, Sam got up on his knees and threw himself at Tron, hugging him tightly. His body started to shake.

Shock coursing through his body, Tron instinctively put his arms around Sam's waist. "Sam?" he asked in confusion.

Shuddering out a breath and tightening his arms, Sam said quietly, "You came back though, didn't you?"

Breath hitching at Sam's statement, Tron hid his face in Sam's chest and tightened his hold as well.

All the while, Kevin had been watching the two, keeping silent, as to not ruin their moment. Hearing a slight groan, Kevin immediately looked down at Quorra. Seeing her eyes flutter, he knew she was waking up.

With another groan, Quorra finally woke up and started to look around. Seeing Kevin, she asked in a hoarse voice, "Where are we?"

Smiling gently, Kevin helped Quorra sit up, as seeing as she was struggling to get up, he said, "Don't worry, we're safe. We're on the Solar Sailor, heading straight for the Portal."

Not seeing the other half of their group, Quorra asked, "Where's Sam and Tron?"

"They're up by the front of the Sailor." answered Kevin, pointing to where they were.

Looking to where Kevin was pointing, Quorra sucked in a breath. She could see Tron and Sam in a tight embrace. Something inside of her clenched painfully. _ Sam likes Tron? ! How could that happen? !_ _How could Sam end up liking Tron? ! I've been the one to help him! And I'm the one who has gotten him through all of the crap that CLU put him through! Tron hasn't been here for cycles! ! Who does he think he is, waltzing in here and taking Sam away from me? ! _she shouted in her head. "I don't understand." Quorra said in a whisper, even though she was screaming inside, on the outside her words were quiet, "How could he…" but she couldn't go on, bewilderment and hurt swirling inside her.

Listening to the broken sentences, Kevin said softly, "Quorra." waiting for her to look his way since she had been staring at Tron and Sam the whole time. At hearing her name, Quorra turned towards Kevin with confusion and hurt shining in her ice blue eyes. Wincing at the look, Kevin knew he had to dredge carefully. Conversations about love were always tricky. Taking a deep, calming breath, Kevin began, "Quorra… do you have feelings for Sam?"

Looking away, Quorra only nodded her head in confirmation.

"Ok then. I want to first off say thank you. You were able to help keep my son's humanity. I don't even want to know what he could have been like if you weren't there for him." Kevin said, "But when it comes to love, well…you just can't help who you fall for, even though you've been there when Sam really needed it..." only to be interrupted by Quorra.

"But WHHYYY? !" Quorra nearly shouted (but not enough for the other two to hear her); she finally allowed her emotions to snap. "I did everything for him! Not only was I there for him when no one else was, I'm the only one who understands what he went through! How could he just go and have feelings for Tron, who hasn't even been here for him? !"

"Whoa! Quorra! Calm down. I understand you're upset. You have every right to be, but you can't force someone to love you." said Kevin, trying to pacify the upset ISO.

"But…it's not fair." Quorra said quietly, brokenly.

"It may not be fair, but…that's life." replied Kevin, putting strength behind those words. He knew it would take time for Quorra to get over her love, but he wanted to see his son happy, and if that was with Tron, he would support that.

-SC-

Not too far behind the Solar Sailor, Flux had been following it at a distance in a Recognizer.

-SC-

Back over with Tron and Sam, they had finally pulled apart from their hug and were now sitting in a comfortable silence.

Wondering if Quorra was awake yet, Sam looked over to where she was, to see that she was awake and sitting up. Eyes lighting up in relief, Sam exclaimed, "Quorra!" Getting up too quickly, Sam accidentally pulled at his side. Pain erupted from his injury and he stumbled a bit, only for hands to come up and support his shoulders. Looking behind himself, Sam saw Tron had gotten up as well and was the one supporting him. Blushing a bit, Sam smiled slightly and said, "Thank you." Getting out of the loose hold, Sam walked over to where his Dad and Quorra were sitting, with Tron behind him.

Standing up slowly, Quorra and Kevin waited for Sam and Tron to reach them.

Coming up to Quorra, Sam instantly hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're ok." he said strongly.

Hesitantly, Quorra put her arms around Sam returning the hug.

_Wow. Like that isn't awkward. _Kevin thought. Looking at Tron, Kevin asked, "Is he alright?"

"Yes for the most part. He seems to still have a little problem staying steady on his feet, because of his side. I didn't think that the reconstruction would work as well as it did." Tron said. "Quorra looks well." commented Tron.

"Yep. She fixed up really well." said Kevin. "Hey. How much longer do you think till we get to the Portal?" he asked.

Thinking for a second, Tron shook his head and said, "I'm not sure. I would say thirty minutes to an hour."

"Oh! Really? That's it? That's not very long." said Sam, who had popped up next to his Dad.

Jumping a little at Sam's pop up, Kevin exclaimed, "Good lord! Don't do that! Do you want me to have a heart attack? !"

Laughing a little, Sam said, "You may be old, but you're not that old."

Tron just smiled at their bickering, while Quorra just looked on with a blank look on her face.

Turning away, Quorra looked to see how much farther they had to get to the Portal only to see something up ahead. "Umm, you guys. You might want to see this." Quorra said, urgency coloring her voice.

Coming to see what was up, Kevin, Sam, and Tron, saw what Quorra was referring to. In front of them it looked like a place to transport things. It was all made of dark grey, and blackish metal, with orange lights lining the walls.

Knowing those colors, Tron quietly, but harshly said, "Everybody get down and don't say anything!"

Without hesitation, all four duck down in between the cars.

"I've never seen this before." Kevin said quietly, looking around in confusion. "What is this place?" As he said this, the Sailor came to a complete stop inside the building.

Right in front of them the cars lit up to show dozens, upon dozens of sleeping Programs.

With a gasp, Quorra recoiled back. "What is going on?" she asked in disbelief. "Why are all these Programs here?"

Narrowing his eyes at the cars, Sam said with realization, "They're part of CLU's plan."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Don't you just hate me? **

**What could be CLU's plan?...Well, if you've seen the movie you already know, if you haven't you'll just have to wait. Will Quorra get over her love? Will Sam and Tron realize theirs? ! You'll just have t owait for the next chapter to find out! Which I promise won't take as long as this chapter!**

**Working on chapter twenty-one, please be patient.**

**Please Review! I love reviews! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's chapter twenty-one. It's short, but very important.**

**I can see reviews are slowing down. I would love to get more reviews please. **

**Thank you Kisara B. for your help. And thank you everybody who favored since my last chapter. **

**WARNING: More Fluff! And Tron has an Epiphany!**

**I don't own these characters, except Ziv, Flux, and Jewel. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"What do you mean its part of CLU's plan?" asked Kevin in a quiet voice. He didn't want to draw attention to them.

Slinking towards a break in the cars, Sam answered softly, "There have been rumors about Programs disappearing from the streets of the city. I'm guessing those rumors are true and this is where they're brought."

Watching as the car doors opened, Programs started walking out with blank faces.

"And?" prompted Tron, knowing that there was probably more to this 'plan' then Sam was letting on.

Coming to a stop, Sam continued, "Jarvis, the little blabber mouth, said CLU was building an army. Unfortunately, I don't know what for."

"CLU doesn't have the ability to create Programs, but he can reprogram them. I betcha that's what the building's for." commented Kevin. As though confirming his thought, the Programs walked into a bright room and walked out on the other side as orange Sentries.

Hearing a thump noise further down the Sailor, Quorra looked over. On top of the cars was, "Flux!" gasped Quorra.

"What? !" Tron and Kevin exclaimed, while Sam just frowned. Seeing where Quorra was looking at, they saw Flux moving from car to car looking for them.

"Jeeze! That guy is like a blood hound! Once he gets a scent, he doesn't stop." said Kevin.

Moving as quietly as they could, all four finally made to an opening, to where there were stairs to get down to the platform. Going down the stairs, which had a wall blocking them from Flux's view, they came to a stop.

"Well…this could be a problem." said Kevin.

In front of them was open space. There were no places for them to duck and cover. All that was around was the Solar Sailor and a bunch of Programs turned Sentries.

"What are we going to do? It's total suicide to just run out there." Tron said, once in a while keeping an eye on Flux, who was getting closer to where they were hiding.

"Well, we can't stay here either. We still have to get my dad's disk back." argued Sam.

While the two bickered, Quorra reached behind her back and took off her light disk. Coming closer to Kevin, she held out her disk to him and said, "Here," and with that one word she ran out, with her baton in hand.

"Quorra!" shouted Sam. Just as he was about to follow her, he was held back by Tron. "Let go!" which Tron didn't. "What is she doing? !" Sam yelled in confusion.

"She's playing decoy, so we can escape." Kevin said softly.

Whipping his head around, Sam looked at his dad. Seeing the light disk in his father's hands, Sam whispered, "No." Looking back at Quorra, he could only watch as things unfolded.

-SC-

Walking across the car tops, Flux was starting to get frustrated. _Where are they? _he thought. _They couldn't have just vanished. _Just as he thought this, Flux saw a Program running. Without hesitating, he sped up. Getting closer, he did a front flip off the cars and landed right in front of the escaping Program. Blocking an oncoming baton attack, Flux recognized the female Program from Cypher's group. Dodging another attack, Flux caught her arm and dislodged her baton. Without letting go of her arm, he brought it around her back and pushed her down into a crouch.

Trying to get out of the Enforcer's hold, Quorra swung her other arm up, hoping to knock him in the head and to daze him, so he would loosen his hold and she could escape. To her dismay, Flux had caught her arm and had pulled it behind her back, just like he did with the first arm.

Taking both wrists into one hand, Flux reached behind his back and grabbed a glowing mahogany cord and started wrapping it around the female Program's wrists.

_CIRCUTS! ! _Quorra cursed in her head. She could only sit there, while she felt the cord binding her arms behind her back.

With a harsh tug, Flux pulled Quorra up. With his hand still on her arm, he started to push her in the direction he wanted her to go. _Well, I may not have gotten Cypher, but that's ok. I know she knows where he is. And with Master CLU's 'convincing' she'll tell. And when she does, I'll find him and destroy him! _Flux thought, dark glee racing through his circuits.

-SC-

"We have to help her! CLU will destroy her if he finds out what she is!" exclaimed Sam. He felt useless as he watched as Quorra try to fend off Flux.

"We will Sam, don't worry. But we also have other things to worry about too." said Tron. "We still need to get Flynn's light disk back and transportation off this thing."

Huffing out a breath in frustration, Sam said, "Fine. I'll go after Quorra, you go get dad's disk, and dad will find transportation."

"What do you mean you'll go after Quorra? You know CLU wants you back, so why put yourself in harm's way? !" exclaimed Tron.

Looking straight at Tron, Sam said, with conviction n his voice, "Because I'm the only one who can get close enough to him without being derezzed."

Tron opened his mouth to protest when Kevin cut in. "He's right Tron. As much as I hate to say it, he's the only one who can get close enough." Looking at his son, Kevin said, "Alright. We'll go with your plan. I wouldn't be much help anyways without my disk."

Tron hated this plan. His gut told him that something awful was going to happen, but what choice did he have. Without saying a word, Tron nodded his head in huge reluctance. Moving down the wall slowly, Tron stuck his head out and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one, he looked over his shoulder at Flynn and Sam. Keeping his eyes on Sam he said, "Let's go."

With that all three left their hiding spot and put their plan into motion.

-SC-

"I bet you that's where my disk is." Kevin said, pointing up to CLU's command ship.

They had followed Flux at a safe distance, keeping their guard up so they wouldn't get caught. Passing through, they saw not only dim lit Sentries, like they were hibernating, but a bunker full of Jets and Recognizers. Above them was CLU's command ship, which was hooked up to the top of the bunker. Instead of going up to the ship, Flux had gone down underneath the comatose army.

_I wonder what's wrong with them. It's almost like they need a shock or something. _thought Sam. Taking his eyes off the rows upon rows of offline Sentries, Sam looked at Tron and his dad. "Ok. This is where we split up." said Sam. "I'm going down to where Flux went. Knowing him, he'll go straight to CLU." Looking at his dad, Sam smiled a little bit. "Have fun picking out our ride. Make sure it's the latest and greatest."

Smiling back, Kevin said, "You know me. I only pick out the best." Smile fading, Kevin said softly, "Sam…Please be careful."

Nodding his head, Sam said, "I will."

With that, Kevin went off to find their means of escape.

With Kevin gone, a heavy silence fell upon Tron and Sam.

Clearing his throat, Sam said to Tron, "I better get going. The sooner I go, the faster I can get Quorra and we can get out of here." Without waiting for Tron's answer, Sam started to walk away, only to be stopped when a hand whipped out and grabbed his arm tightly. Blinking in surprise, Sam looked down to see that it was Tron that had grabbed him. Looking up at his face, Sam saw the fierce look that Tron had. "Tr…Tron?" Sam asked confusion.

Without saying a word, Tron pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Tron? Are you ok?" was all Sam could say. He lightly put his hands on Tron's hips and just left them there.

Tightening his hold, Tron whispered in Sam's ear, "Please be careful."

Sam nodded in response. "You too."

They released themselves from the hold and look at each other with a moment of silence. Tron then pulled Sam back to him. Their faces were getting closer and closer to each other, until Tron was kissing Sam on the lips. In that brief moment, it only took them a second to feel that electric spark flow throughout their bodies.

Realizing what he was doing, Tron snapped his eyes open, broke the kiss, and backed away from Sam, blushing like mad.

Feeling Tron break the kiss, Sam eyes also opened. Eyes wide in shock Sam started blushing as well, but covered his mouth and most of his face to prevent Tron from seeing it.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Tron apologized. His lips were still tingling from the kiss; his body was giving off little shocks, and his circuits were going crazy.

"No, no. It's ok. Don't worry about it." Sam said hurriedly, his words slightly muffled from behind his hand. _My heart won't stop pounding. And my body feels electrified. _he thought. Remembering the plan, Sam started to stutter out, "Umm…We really should…"

Trying to get his body back under control, Tron answered, just as badly as Sam, "Rr…Right! Of course! The plan! Right! Um…Yeah. I'm going to go get Flynn's disk, like...now." After that Tron stopped talking, as to not embarrassing himself further. Turning to where he saw an elevator that was connected to CLU's ship, Tron practically ran for it. _Why? ! Why did I do that? ! _he shouted in his head. _My whole body feels charged! _Eyes widen in realization. _No way! _ _I…I can't be! _Shaking his head in disbelief, Tron just kept on running. _How? ! How did I not notice it before! All the signs were there! I don't like it when other people are around him and take his attention away from me! I ache when he's been hurt! I'm happy when he's next to me and talking to me!_ Making it to the elevator, Tron stopped. Breathing heavily he balled his hand into a fist and hit the closed doors. Closing his eyes tightly, Tron put his head on the cool metal and tried to slow his breathing. Reopening his eyes, Tron finally admitted it to himself, with slight panic edging his thoughts,_ OH MY CIRCUITS! ! I'm in Love! I'm in love with Sam Flynn!_

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger and short, but FINALLY! Tron gets it! He's freaking out about it, but he gets it! And they kiss! What more could you want? !**

**Will they escape and make it in time to the Portal? Will Sam save Quorra? Will Tron confess his feelings to Sam? And what could be the bad feeling Tron had? Well, you'll have to come back and read the next chapter!**

**Working on the next chapter, please be patient.**

**Please review. I really would like to get more reviews. **


	23. Authors Note: ATTENTION!

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention that a writer has been stealing my ideas for their OWN story. This writer (You know who you are), has blatantly taken things from my story. I have found quite a lot of similarities in their story and I'm not impressed. Matter of fact, I'm quite disappointed in this person. To Favor and Review my story and to steal ideas from my Fiction shows very low class and shows they have no RESPECT for other peoples work. Now, I'm not going to stop writing my Fan Fiction, BUT me and my Beta will be taking steps to stop this person from stealing more of MY ideas.


	24. Authors Note2: We're Good!

Dear Readers,

OK! Everything has been taken care of. Me and this writer are fine. Everything is ok and good. Thank you for your support. Chapter 22 is coming up!


	25. Chapter 23

**Wow...This chapter nearly killed me...Three months...It took me three months to finish this chapter. I nearly pulled out my hair.**

**Thank you everybody who favored and reviewed. Please keep them coming.**

**Thank Kisara B. for editing my chapter. I know you were busy. **

**I know Tron was OOC in the last chapter, but I think he deserves a little freak out session, and since he was in the Real World for 20 yrs. he did develop more human traits. **

**WARNING: Action and Drama! Lots and lots of Drama! ! Enjoy!**

******Sooo, for those who were waiting and then saw an update only to see it was Author notes this one goes out to you.**

**I do not own these characters, except Jewel, Ziv, and Flux. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off this what so ever.**

_Italics-_Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Just standing there, Sam watched Tron, like hell was on his heels. _Wow. I've never heard Tron stutter before. Wa..Was he affected as much as I was? _he thought. Snapping out of his thoughts, Sam took in a deep breath. Letting it out slowly and calming his own body down, Sam shook his head. _Now's not the time to think about it. First things first._ With that, Sam went after Flux. Walking over to where Flux had disappeared with Quorra, Sam cautiously made his way down, his whole body on guard. _I hope Quorra is alright._

-SC-

Holding out Kevin's disk, CLU gently put it in a cylinder holder that was attached to the main control room, at the top of his ship. Pulling his hands away the disk lit up, including the holder, showing layers upon layers of codes and numbers.

"Magnificent sir." Jarvis said in awe.

Looking at Jarvis, CLU said, "Stay here and watch over the disk. There are more things that must be done." Turning, CLU left the room, only to hear a stuttered, "Y…Yes sir!" Making it to the transporter, to where it will take him down, CLU thought, _Now all I need is Cypher. _

-SC-

Flux continued to drag Quorra down the hallway, where he knew where CLU would be waiting.

Seeing nothing in particular, Quorra turned her thoughts inward. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, I don't even know if the others escaped. With all those Sentries, they could have been caught. _Silently looking at Flux, Quorra shuddered. _And now, I'm probably going to be derezzed!_

Flux, on the other hand wasn't having such depressing thoughts. _I'm so close to getting rid of Cypher! I just need to be patient. Once I get him alone, I can derezz him for good! And I'll just come up with a believable lie, saying something like he was destroyed by one of the Black Guards or a rogue Sentry. Circuits know one of these Programs could get out of control. And if there isn't one, then I'll just reprogram one._ he thought with malice.

Flux and Quorra finally arrived where CLU was waiting. The pair walked in between four Black Guards, who were just standing there, protecting their master and waiting for orders. Upon reaching the transporter, Flux dragged Quorra up to CLU, who had their back to them, his stance strong and confident.

Stopping, Flux pushed Quorra up in front and said, "Look at what I found, Master CLU. One of the Programs that was traveling with Cypher."

Turning around, CLU looked at Quorra briefly and then looked straight at Flux. Smiling, CLU came closer to the pair. "And where exactly _is _Cypher?" CLU asked.

"He should be nearby sir." answered Flux.

Nodding his response, CLU started to circle Quorra. Making his way around, CLU finally stopped in front of Quorra. Looking at her closely, he knew he'd seen her kind of style before. To confirm is suspicion, CLU reached for the Program's right arm. Pulling down her glove, there on her upper arm was the ISO symbol glowing right back at him. Chuckling, CLU looked Quorra straight in the eye. "You are a rare bird, aren't you?" Pulling her sleeve back up, CLU brought his hand up, and slowly brought his fingers down her cheek. "Tell me, where is your disk and where are the others?" he asked. Seeing as she wasn't going to answer, CLU backed up and murmured, "I see." Grabbing his own light disk off his back, CLU brought it in front of him. "Well then…I'll just have to make you talk." With that, CLU activated his disk. Just as he was about to 'convince' Quorra to talk, there was a loud, "STOP!"

CLU froze his attack, Quorra and Flux whipped their heads around, and the Black Guards tensed. Standing there, away from everyone, was Sam.

Eyes widening in shock, Quorra shouted, "What are you doing? ! You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to escape with the others!"

Looking at Quorra, Sam gave a small smile and said, "I couldn't leave you behind." Shifting his gaze to CLU, Sam's smile slipped off.

Putting his arm down, CLU's smile became a smirk. "Nice of you to join us, Cypher."

Coming in further into the room, Sam answered back, "Good to see you too, CLU."

"So! What have you been up to?" inquired CLU. Being discreet, as to not alert Sam, CLU gave a silent signal to his Guards.

Just shrugging his shoulders, Sam said, "A little bit of this and a little bit of that." As Sam continued forward, two Black Guards came up and walk behind him.

Looking at Quorra briefly, CLU's eyes went back to Sam. "So why exactly do you know this ISO?" asked CLU.

Knowing he was being followed, Sam's guard went up a notch. Trying not to show is discomfort, Sam answered, "She's a childhood friend."

"Ah! A childhood friend, hmm…," eyes sharpening, CLU continued, "Is that all?"

Looking at CLU in confusion, Sam answered, "Yes…Of course."

Eyes narrowing and smirk still in place, CLU said, "You're lying." With that he nodded to his Guards.

Seeing the nod, the two Black Guards brought out their batons and advanced on Sam.

Whirling around, Sam grabbed his light disk and brought it up to block an oncoming attack. Seeing the other Guard coming at him, Sam dodged out of the way, just barely being hit with the baton. While he was busy with the two Guards, Sam didn't see the other two had come up, with their batons out as well. Being so distracted, he was caught off guard when pain erupted between his shoulder blades. Letting out a grunt, Sam lost his footing and that's all the four Guards needed.

One Guard brought Sam down to his knees with a kick, while two others grabbed his arms and held them. The remaining Guard grabbed Sam's light disk from his hand.

"Sam!" Quorra shouted, while trying to break out of Flux's hold.

The Black Guard with Sam's disk came up to CLU and held it out for him to take.

CLU took the offered disk and looked at Sam, who was struggling in the Black Guards hold, and said, "How disappointing. And I had such high hopes for you."

Glaring up at CLU, Sam gritted out, "After what you've done I really don't care what you're hopes were."

Sighing, CLU brought the disk up and looked at it. "Too bad. I really was hoping you'd stay by my side, but seeing as that's not going to happen, I'll just have to use the backup plan." Activating Sam's disk, CLU started looking through it.

Scoffing, Sam asked, "What backup plan?"

Finding what he was looking for, CLU pushed on it and all of a sudden Sam's disk lit up green. Chuckling, CLU walked behind Sam and kneeled down and whispered in Sam's ear, "This backup plan." With that, CLU thrust Sam's disk back onto his back and locked it.

Within seconds Sam starting screaming in agony. He didn't feel the Black Guards holding him down as he bucked and twisted in their hold. He didn't hear Quorra screaming at CLU to stop what he was doing. All he felt was white hot fury running through his body.

-SC-

Tron, finally able to get his emotions under control, had made it to the ship and started to look for Kevin's disk. He had run into some Sentries here and there, but was able to derezz them easily. Coming up to the main control room, Tron saw where Kevin's disk was. Coming in he spotted three Programs, who were the pilots, and Jarvis, who was watching over the disk.

Seeing Tron, the two pilots locked themselves inside their seats, while Jarvis looked over and seeing Tron as well, locked himself inside the room. Hitting a silent alarm, Jarvis waited for reinforcements.

Hearing pounding feet, Tron turned around to see six Sentries coming in. Shaking his head exasperation, Tron broke off his second light disk. Blackout helmet coming down, Tron went after the closest Sentry.

Inside the closed room, Jarvis was shaking with fear. He could hear the noises of the fight that was going on on the other side. _Oh circuits! I hope he doesn't get in here!_ Jarvis thought. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Not a second later, the door went up revealing Tron, without a scratch on him. Backing up as Tron came into the room, Jarvis hit a wall and started stuttering out, "Y…You know. I…I always was on the s..side of th…the U…Users."

Rolling his eyes at the statement, Tron just ignored Jarvis and went straight for Kevin's light disk.

Seeing his chance to escape, Jarvis took it. Without looking back, he bolted for the door and ran out of the control room.

Putting his disks back together, Tron put it on his back. Helmet retracting, Tron brought his hands up and carefully grabbed the glowing light disk. Pulling it out gently, Tron let out a breath, glad that nothing happened. Holding onto Kevin's disk, Tron turned around; about to leave the room, when suddenly, Sam was standing in the doorway of the control room. "Sam? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to get Quorra?" Tron asked in confusion. Seeing the blank look on Sam's face and receiving no reply, Tron started to worry. Moving closer to Sam, Tron saw something that made his circuits run cold. Across Sam's face were pulsing green lines of a virus, which reached down Sam's neck. His irises were also rimmed with the same green virus.

Without warning, Sam lunged at Tron.

Backtracking quickly, Tron barely missed an oncoming attack. "Sam!" yelled Tron, who kept on moving out of the way so he wouldn't be struck with Sam's disk. However, taking a closer look Tron saw it was the wrong disk. Instead of the golden yellow color, it was orange, like a Sentry's. _That's not his light disk! _Tron shouted in his head. Snapping out of his thought, Tron brought up Kevin's disk, blocking Sam's attack. "Sam! Stop!" he pleaded, but all he got was that blank look.

Moving away from Tron, Sam threw the disk. Hitting wall from wall, the disk finally came at Tron.

Blocking it, Tron kept trying to break through to Sam. "Stop this Sam! This isn't you!" he shouted. Still he got no response. Dodging another attack, Tron was getting desperate. _What can I do? ! How do I snap him out of it? ! _he shouted.

Catching the light disk, Sam came after Tron.

Seeing Sam come at him, Tron put up Kevin's disk. As the two clashed, Tron thought of something. _It just might work. _he thought. Pushing Sam back a little, Tron elbowed Sam in the stomach.

The only thing Sam did was wheeze out a breath, but he lost his balance for a second.

Taking his chance, Tron grabbed Sam's arm with the disk in it, twisted it, and flipped him onto his back.

Once he was flat on his back, Sam automatically tried to get up, only to be stopped by Tron, who had gotten on top of him. Struggling, Sam tried to bring up his arm with the disk in it only to have Tron take it and throw it away from them.

Putting Kevin's disk down and grabbing both arms, Tron put all his weight into holding Sam down, since he was struggling to get up.

After a minute Sam finally stopped struggling, seeing as he was defenseless. Lying there, Sam just looked up at the ceiling with the same blank look he had since the fight started.

Tron bent over Sam, so he was staring into Sam's empty eyes. "Sam…," choking, Tron broke off. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I know you're stronger than this. You have to fight it." Seeing no change, Tron kept trying. "Do you remember when you gave me your action figure, the one that was modeled after me? I still have it. I couldn't bear to part from it." Looking at Sam's face, Tron saw a flicker of something flash through Sam's eyes. Eyes widening, Tron felt a flutter of hope. "And your dad has kept everything that was yours when you were younger. You'll probably laugh at all the things he kept when we get back." Tron watched as Sam's face started to twitch. His eyes would narrow, his eyebrows would scrunch up, and his head started moving back and forth. "Come on Sam! Fight it! I know you can!" By this point, Sam's whole body was squirming underneath Tron. Hoping what he said next would reach into Sam and awaken his hate-to-loose streak, Tron exclaimed, "Don't let CLU win!"

Letting out a noiseless scream and body arching, Sam suddenly went still and silent. His eyes were close and he was breathing heavily.

Tron could see the virus had dimmed down significantly and started to recede slowly from Sam's face. Letting go of Sam's arms, Tron gently cupped Sam's face and turned it towards him. "Sam?" Tron asked softly.

Groaning, Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Tron. "Tron." Sam said quietly.

"Are you ok?" asked Tron.

Nodding his head slowly, Sam said, "Yeah. Man it was horrible." Looking straight into Tron's eyes, he continued, "I could see and hear everything, but I couldn't do anything to stop myself. Tron…I'm so sorry for attacking you. I just couldn't stop."

Smiling a little, Tron said, "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're alright."

Starting to smile, Sam gasped and clenched his eyes shut. The green lines that had faded a little flashed a sickly green.

"Sam!" exclaimed Tron. He put more of his weight on top of Sam, whose body tensed to the point of snapping in two.

After a second the virus stopped flashing. Breathing heavily, Sam said through gritted teeth, "The virus is trying to take over again. The only way to stop it is to get my disk back."

Shaking slightly, Tron let go of Sam's face and got off him. Kneeling next to him, Tron helped Sam sit up.

Feeling weak, Sam leaned into Tron and rested there, too exhausted to move.

Keeping a hold on Sam, Tron looked down at him and said, "CLU has it, doesn't he."

"Yeah." Shaking his head, Sam looked up at Tron and continued, "But there's more. I heard him say that now that he has my disk he can awaken his army from stasis and invade the Real World."

Eyes widening in shock, Tron said, "What is he thinking?"

"I don't know, but we need to stop him." said Sam. Taking a breath, Sam pushed himself off of Tron and into a sitting position. Getting ready to get to his feet, Sam felt Tron grab his arm and helped him up. Finally standing, it took a second for Sam to get his balance, but thanks to Tron's help he got it back quickly. Looking at Tron, Sam said, "Thanks." Looking around Sam spotted "his" disk. Going over, Sam picked it up and held on to it. Turning back to Tron, Sam asked, "We ready?"

Before Tron could answer, the door leading out of the control room swished open to reveal Quorra and Flux.

Seeing Tron and Sam, Quorra exclaimed, "Tron! Look out! Sam is...," but was cut off.

"I'm fine Quorra." answered Sam. Glaring at Flux, Sam continued, "You, on the other hand, won't be fine if you don't let her go."

Without saying a word, Flux shoved Quorra away from him, making her fall over onto the ground, and reached for his light disk.

Getting into a defensive position, Tron and Sam readied themselves against Flux.

Grabbing his disk, Flux immediately threw his disk at the pair, hoping it would hit one of them.

Bringing his disk up, Tron was able to block the oncoming attack.

Seeing an opening, Sam threw his own disk, hoping to derezz Flux, only to have him dodge the attack.

Catching his disk, Flux was trying to think up a strategy. Unfortunately, before he could come up with something another disk came at him. Blocking it in time, Flux decided to try something different. Backing up a bit, Flux threw his light disk at the wall, making it hit from wall to wall. He was hoping to confuse the two and they would have a mishap and not be able to block.

While the fight between the three continued, Quorra, who had been forgotten by Flux, silently crawled over to the front of the room. She had an idea, but she needed to get either Sam or Tron's attention.

Keeping an eye on the bouncing disk, Sam saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, he saw that Quorra had moved. Catching her gaze he looked at her quizzically.

Looking up, Quorra's eyes landed on the window behind her, and then back at Sam.

Eyes widening in realization, Sam gave a subtle nod. Being distracted, Sam didn't see Flux's disk heading for him. It was only when Tron jumped in front of him and blocked the oncoming attack that Sam's attention snapped back to the fight.

"What are you doing Sam? ! You need to stay focused!" exclaimed Tron.

Keeping his voice down, Sam hurriedly said, "Quorra has an idea. Can you get behind Flux and maneuver him over to her?"

Blinking in confusion, Tron just nodded. He wasn't sure what the idea was, but if it would end the fight with Flux, then he'd do it.

Catching his disk, Flux was getting irritated. _Well, that didn't work. _he thought. Without warning, Tron ran at him. Putting his disk up, Flux thought Tron was going to attack head on, only to take a sharp right and get behind him. Whipping around, Flux blocked an oncoming attack.

Pushing Flux back, Tron tried to maneuver him over to where Quorra was laying.

A little confused at the Security Program's attack style, Flux pushed back, only to be shoved backwards. _What is he doing? _Flux thought in confusion.

Moving around the two, Sam waited behind Tron. He knew what he was about to do wasn't part of the plan, but he wanted to get a little revenge. Seeing Flux close enough to Quorra, Sam shouted, "Tron move!"

Hearing Sam's shout, Tron moved, just to see Sam rush pass him.

A little confused, Flux didn't have time to block when Sam came barreling into him, pushing him backwards. _What the…! _only to have his thoughts cut off when he felt legs trip him, making him fall backwards and into the window, making him fall through completely.

Quorra ducked, as best she could, as pixels fell on top of her. Feeling no more pixels, Quorra uncurled her body and looked at Sam in bafflement. "What in the name of Circuits was that? !" she yelled.

Looking at Quorra, Sam shrugged and said, "Petty revenge." Walking over to her, Sam helped her sit up and with his light disk cut the bonds on her wrists.

Chuckling, Tron just shook his head in amusement. He could understand that. Never done it himself, but he's had those feelings before. Looking at the two, Tron said, "Come on. We have to go. We may have gotten Flynn's disk back, but now we need to get yours back as well."

Looking at Tron, Sam nodded. Standing up, he helped Quorra up as well. Gazing over at the broken window real quick, Sam was relieved to see that Flux hadn't come back up. _Good riddance._ Sam thought. With that, Sam turned and walked over to Tron, with Quorra right behind him, and all three left the control room.

Unbeknownst to them, Flux had survived the shove that Sam gave him. Dangling, Flux had managed to grab onto a ledge that happen to be under the window. Behind his helmet, his green eyes shone with vengeance.

-SC-

Looking around, Kevin was still looking for transportation. He knew he couldn't use a Recognizer, they were too slow, and all the jets only had three seats in them. _At this rate, we'll have to take two jets! But it would be sooo much easier just to take one! _thought Kevin. He couldn't configure a seat in the jet, it would take too long. Sighing in defeat, Kevin decided to take a little break and started looking around, hoping to spot something, anything that would help with his dilemma. While looking around, Kevin spotted CLU on the upper level. Ducking down, as not to be seen, he eyed CLU wearily. Eyeing him closely, Kevin saw CLU was holding a light disk. Seeing the color of the disk, Kevin's eyes widen. _That's Sam's disk! Why does he have it? ! _Kevin thought in shock. For a moment, complete dread filled his entire body. _Sam can't be dead! _Trying to dispel that thought, Kevin started tailing CLU, making sure not to be seen. He had to know why CLU had his son's disk, and why said son wasn't attached to it.

-SC-

Holding Sam's disk, CLU couldn't help but smile in triumphant. _Finally! Everything is coming together!_ CLU thought. Walking between the comatose army, CLU never saw Kevin running up a flight of stairs, to a catwalk that was behind the army. Finally making it to the platform that was up in front, CLU climbed up on the left side and walked towards the back of the platform to where a cylinder holder, one that was similar to the other one in the main control room, was. Smile never wavering, CLU slowly put Sam's disk in. Stepping back, CLU watched as the disk lit up golden yellow. Turning around, CLU's smile grew in delight._ At Last! _he thought. Within his Sentries their circuits were lightening up. His army was finally waking up!

* * *

**Flux can't seem to get his infamous 'plan' to work can he? Well! At least you finally got a little description of him behind his helmet! **

**I'm sorry if my fight scenes suck. They're hard to write.**

**So! Will Sam get the virus out of him? How will all of them get out of there and get to the Portal? Will Flux ever get his infamous plan into action?...Probably not. Will they make it to the Portal before it closes? Will they be able to stop CLU's Army? AND Will Sam realize his feelings for Tron? Well, you'll have to come back and read the next chapter!**

**Working on chapter twenty-three, please be patient. I promise it won't take as long as this one...I hope.**

**Please Review! They make me really happy! **


	26. Chapter 24

**OMG! I am soo sorry this took me soo long! I was having writers block! **

**Thank you Kisara B. for editing my chapter, and thank you everyone who favored and reviewed.**

**I do not own these characters, except for Ziv, Jewel, and Flux. I'm just borrowing them. I make no money off of this whatsoever.**

_Italics-_Thinking

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

While running towards the elevator, Sam suddenly fell to his knees in pain. Clutching the left side of his face, Sam let out a yell of agony.

Stopping quickly, Tron and Quorra immediately went over to Sam, worry and fear coloring their faces.

Crouching down, Tron asked urgently, "Sam? ! What is it? ! What's wrong? !" When he didn't get an answer right away, Tron gently pulled Sam's hand away from his face. What he saw made his circuits run cold. Tron barely heard Quorra's gasp. The green virus on Sam's face was glowing again and was slowly spreading across his face.

Breathing heavily, Sam said through clenched teeth, "CL…CLU's activated m…my disk! H…He's awakening his ar…ar…army!"

"What? !" Quorra exclaimed.

Tron swore under his breath. "This makes things so much harder at getting to your disk." he muttered.

Grunting in pain, Sam gritted out, "W…We ne…need to hur…ry, be…before I loo…loose myself ag..ain."

Without warning, Tron picked Sam up bridal style, ignoring Sam's yelp of surprise, and started running towards the elevator again, with Quorra on his heels.

"Wh…Why are you…," but before Sam could finish, Tron cut him off.

"Because you're in too much pain to move and we need to move quickly." Tron said, answering Sam's cut off question.

Even though he was in pain, Sam could feel his heart fluttering.

With that they rushed towards the elevator. Once inside, Tron put Sam down on the ground, while Quorra looked out the window. Standing up, Tron looked out as well. They could see a sea of bright orange lights and they both knew the army was about to awaken.

-SC-

Smiling with glee as his army started chanting for him; CLU raised his hands and started his speech that he has had planned for such a long time. "Greetings, Programs! Together, we have achieved a great, many things! We've created a vast complex system. We've maintained it. We've improved it. We have rid it of its imperfection." CLU spat out the word 'imperfection', like it was a vile virus running through his system. "Not to mention rid it of the false deity who sought to enslave us…KEVIN FLYNN!" Taking a breath, after his outburst, CLU continued, "Where are you know? ! My follow Programs, let there be no doubt that our world is a cage no more. For at this moment, the key to the next frontier is finally in our possession! And unlike our selfish Creator, who reserved the privilege of our world only for himself, I will make their world open and available to all of us!" Hearing this, the army cheered. Smiling, CLU kept talking, "Yes! To all of us! And whatever we find there, there our system will grow! There our system will blossom! Do this. Prove yourselves. Prove yourselves to me! Be loyal to me! And I will never betray you!" CLU yelled, still getting the cheers for his army. "Maximize efficiency. Rid the new system of its imperfection! My vision is clear, fellow Programs. Out there is a new world! Out there is our victory! Out there…is our destiny." CLU exclaimed, finishing his speech. Over the roar of cheers he was receiving, CLU could barely hear his own thoughts. _Nothing! And I mean nothing, will stop me now! _After he thought this thought, CLU could hear a beeping on his suite.

-SC-

"CLU…what happened to you?" whispered Kevin. Hearing that speech, Kevin's heart clenched. _Half that speech was from me from so long ago. _He thought in nostalgia. Getting up from his hiding spot, Kevin went back to finding transportation.

-SC-

In the elevator, Tron and Quorra had heard the whole speech.

"He's mad." Tron said, completely perplexed by CLU's behavior. _How did it get this bad? _he thought.

Scoffing, Quorra said, "Well I could have told you that."

Before Tron could retort, Sam gave a groan. Immediately, Tron bent down to see what was wrong. "Sam? Are you alright?" Tron asked, his voice tinged with worry.

Cracking an eye open, Sam said shakily, "Yeah…I almost have it back under control." Face scrunching up in pain again, he continued panting a little, "Just…give me a minute."

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but can you hurry it up a little bit. We're almost towards the bottom. Not only do we need to find Kevin, but we also need to get your disk back as well." said Quorra.

Sam didn't comment, but did give a jerky nod.

Tron stayed crouched down, watching Sam the whole time.

-SC-

Giving up on finding a four seat jet, Kevin finally picked one. However, he sees that it's being guarded by an orange Sentry. Quietly coming up behind the Sentry, Kevin silently removed the disk and started to rewrite a new code. Crossing his fingers and hoping the Sentry would not alert the others; Kevin put the disk back and tapped the Sentry on the shoulder.

Turning around, the Sentry demanded, "Identify yourself."

"I'm taking this vehicle." Kevin said.

"You are not authorized…" the Sentry began, only to be cut off by Kevin hitting him in the helmet with his fist. Feeling something tingle and snap up his spin, the Sentry's attitude did a three-sixty. Straightening up, the Sentry said instead, "Right away sir." Turning slightly, the Sentry pushed something on the screen that was next to him and the jet started turning and a ramp started to come down, so Kevin could climb in. "Watch your step please, as you board the aircraft." commented the Sentry.

Smirking a little at the Sentry, Kevin moved up and waited a second. Finally the on-ramp was in front of him. Without hesitating, Kevin went up the ramp and got into one of the jet seats. All he could do now was to wait for the others.

* * *

**Short I know, but it was a good place to stop. Not much of a cliffhanger.**

**This chapter mostly came from the movie, since the speech was really important. **

**So! Will Sam ever be able to rid himself of the virus within him? ! Will our four heros ever make it to the Portal? ! Or will CLU's army take over the world? ! And whatever happened to Flux? ! Well, you'll have to come back and find out in the next chapter! **

**We're almost to the end people! Sad isn't it. **

**Review please! If you review, I'll give you Tron! ("Hey!" Tron shouts in the background. Sam flares up his light disk.) Just ignore Sam. But please review. **


	27. Authors Note: IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers,

I know a lot of you are wondering if I'm going to update my stories. The answer is YES. I'm still working on them. The past year has been very difficult for me. I ended up losing my job, I've been very sick and still recovering, family members have passed away, and my mom got seriously sick and is still recovering as well. I've been working on my stories as much as I could with everything that's been going on. They will be updated, you just have to be patient. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Hopefully I will have new chapters up soon.

The Author,

Ai-Sama


End file.
